


Some Dream SMP one shots (alot of angst)

by Hi_icantspell



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Child, DadSchlatt, Dadza, Family, Fighting, How Do I Tag, Music, Other, Pain, Puffys Duckling, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family + Dream, Wings, can you spell, do people even read these, i cant spell, im not good at this, philza - Freeform, self yeeting, toxic relationship between a fox and a greenscreen man enjoy, what do i put here, whats this do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 60
Words: 46,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_icantspell/pseuds/Hi_icantspell
Summary: Im sad so here is some other sad people :)TW on there respective chaptersDream sadFundy is a bishDad-SchlattDadzaMom PuffyNikki mom friendan AU that makes scene to me :D
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 316
Kudos: 884





	1. Hello and Welcome

Halloooo everyone!!! (no one is going to see this but whatever…) So my AU is a little aaaaa… Out there :)  
So lets start explaining  
This AU everyone has 3 "canon lives but they respond like normal minecraft players, but it's not minecraft. ( if that makes sense) no one knows how many life's Dream has (he only has one, he was only born with one that's why he is so good he has to make sure he doesn't lose it)

Adims are a thing: they all have wings (Philza is a retired adim and lives alone on his world until he move to the Dream SMP), They feel the over all moob of their world (dream feels a stabbing pain in the back went everyone on the SMP is sad, and feels like hes flying when ieveryone is happy),  
Adims can create one world that people they invite can come live on but as meny small worlds just for them, the also have 4 codes they can use (Time set (no harmful) Weather set (not harmful) TP (not harmful and The puppet code (Deadly)), they also get viruses like coumputers (some die others are in bed for weeks(it very painful))

Below are some characters with information about them i didn’t know where to put in the story.

Dream (21)  
Dream is Schlatts Biological son. He was (one of three) gifts from the gods who made him from clay.  
He once had great osprey (sea hawk) wings but were they were clipped down to where the they met his skin as punishment for not wanting to control people in admin training.

Tubbo (17)  
Tubbo is gift (two of three) to Schlatt from the gods he was made from hunny  
Tubbo is part Moobloom

Drista (14) she is there in person in the story a couple times but mostly just taked adout  
Gift three of three from the gods, she washed up on a beach as a bady in a basket with a note in gold writling that said “Good luck with her :)”  
She is an admin and she has wings (reaven wings)  
she just didn’t go to admin training

Puffy (30)  
Captain puffy is a sheep hybrid  
She call Dream duckling

Technoblade (22)  
Was a piglin that escaped the Nether  
Was adopted by Philza

Schlatt (40)  
Once he learns that Dream and Tubbo are his sons he isn't a huge dick  
Learn Tubbo is his son after the execution

Ok here is where it gets interesting. Schlatt is still in power but he is a decent guy and is actually running his country. At the beginning of each chapter there will be BE (before Tubbos execution)or AE (after Tubbos execution). Cool? Good! If you don't understand (Schlatt became a decent guy after he found out Tubbo was his son. He let Tommy into Manburg. Wilbur he umm Self-yeeted, GHOSTBUR!!) just come along for the ride :).

At the beginning of ecah chapter there will be a list of all the characters involved


	2. The Pitiful Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: JSchlatt, Dream, George, Tubbo
> 
> BE (Before Execution)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains lyrics to the song
> 
> The Pitiful Children
> 
> Song by 'Be More Chill' Ensemble and Eric William Morris
> 
> All credit for the song goes to them
> 
> I love this song go listen to it!!!

Dream didn’t want to meet with his father but the tempered man was a bit of a loose canon and he didn’t want to have him cause problems. He walked into his office to see his old man with a bottle of whisky in his hand and his feet on his desk.

“You wanted to see me President Schlatt.” Dream asked he hated that in his own world he was being summoned by a drunk president that happend to be his biological father.

“Why with the formalities I am your father.” He smiled sorted up guiding Dream to the balicany.

“I reget tell you we were related.” Dream added

“You know-” Schlatt began “You were always quite the loser, Dreamy~” Schlatt smiled “Then I invaded and you upgraded.” A confused look flickered behind Dreams mask.  
“Dream, it's true that I found you. But look around you” He gathered to the lands of the SMP “All your citizens are just so incomplete. You can't see it, but they're all in pain!” He opened his arms as he stood between Dreams and the edge of the balcony. “They're operating system's obsolete. So let's complete the change, and get inside those brains! Let's save the pitiful children!” Schlatts grin was wide

“Let's save the pitiful children?” Dreams turned his head to the side.

“Let's teach the pitiful children, who just haven't a clue, just what to do.” Schlatt wrapped his arm around his son as he pulled him inside “Help them to help you.” He sat at his desk dream across from him.

“Can you see the vision clearly,Dreamy~?” George entered the room which shocked Dream he didn’t think was involved with Schlatt the much anymore. “Users embracing and interfacing.” he still didn’t understand what they were talking about “Shiny, happy people singing sweetly.”

“Gone is human error and fear!” Schlatt added “Every issue tucked away so neatly. If you feel their silent tears, just turn the knob and switch that gear.” it clicked for Dream right then they wanted him to use the ‘puppet code’ or a power the only the admins had that could control everyone in their realm.

“Let's save the pitiful children!” George smiled

“Let's save the pitiful children! Let's teach the pitiful children, who just haven't a clue. Just what to do. Soon this will be you!” Tubbo was thrown into the room Dreams heart sunk and the sight of his brother.

“Let's save the pitiful children!” George boomed

“Let's save the pitiful children!” Schlatt continued “Let's teach the pitiful children, who haven't a clue. That's what we do. If that's what we do. Then everything about us is going to be wonderful.”

“We love everything about Schlatt!” Tubbo rolled his eyes at the forced line

“Everything about us is going to be so alive!” George was way to into this

“You won't feel left out or unsure.” Schlatt walked over to Tubbo and put his hand under his chin to make him look at him. “Not pitiful children anymore. 'Cause-”

“Everything about us is going to be cool. When... we... rule.” George finished

“I-...” Dream didn’t know what to say


	3. Last Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW!!! Suicide
> 
> AE (after execution)
> 
> Characters mainly involved: Dream, George, Nikki, Sapnap
> 
> TW: self harm, suicide, gore

**SELFISH**

**LAZY**

**MONSTER**

**FAT**

**KILLER**

**CORRUPT**

**WORTHLESS**

**TYRANT**

And many more phases bum bared his thoughts. He had given into the voices years ago, and over those years the small white scares began to cover his arms, then his legs, and on to his stomach. He had more scars than skin now.

Dream sat in his garden. At his house, yes he very much had a home. But the only one who could find it was him and who ever held his compass. Which he never let leave his side, until this morning when he put it in Georges house. Alongside a single Chrysanthemum. A flower he was told by Nikki represented death.

Dream knew what he was doing. Even the world knew and it didn't seem care, it was a lovely day warm and bright...The cuts didn't help anymore. It hurt, everything, not just his body but his heart, his soul. He wasn't the same Dream, he was years ago behind the smiling mask. The mask... it rested in his hand. It was cracked and dirty from the years a wear. Then his eyes fell to his crossbow it sat on his lap with a faint enchantment glow.

_**With a smile, Dream stood up and walked to the middle of the garden.** _

_**He loaded a arrow of harming** _

_**Drew back the string Aimed it to the sky** _

_**Placed his finger on the trigger And pulled it.** _

He watched as the arrow climbed in the sky. As the arrow turned and headed back down toward him, he closed his eyes. He took a final breath and fell backward letting the arrow plunge into his chest. Then nothing no more pain, no more words. Just nothing....

**Dream was shot by Dream**

_______________________________________

The message popped up in the chat and everyone was spamming "canon? XD" He could hear Puffy and Nikki laughing at the sometimes mistake their son made knowing he would be grumpy about it at dinner tonight, that they were still looking forward to. But after a minute or two with no response from Dream the air became heavy.

Chat

**Georgenotfound: Dream**

**Georgenotfound: DREAM?**

**Sapnap: DREAM**

**Karljacods: Whats going on?**

**Tommyint: Big D?**

**Georgenotfound: DREAM**

**Tommyint: Big Man?**

Yes over the past few years George began to grow apart and fought with Dream but he was still a childhood friend and he was worried.

Nikki's gaze fell to the flower and compose she had not realized George was holding. The pieces fit together in her head and the recent events clicked. Dream asking what different flowers mean, him buy one that meant death, a compass he gave George that she always saw on his belt. He was asking for help. But she connected the peace too late. She tried to yell to george to tell him to follow the compass to her son but only wipers escaped her.

"g-geo-georg-george follow th-the compass...." She managed to peep out.

"What why?" George looked at Nikki, he saw tears pulling at her eyes and became worried. Nikki couldn't manage to say more but she gestured to her horse telling him to take it. He mounted the horse and began to ride off north.He looked back to see Nikki mannge to tell Puffy what was wrong. Puffy covered her mouth and the engulfed Nikki in a hug.he could hear pained sobs of a mother behind him. As worries filled tears filled his eyes.

George had been riding for a good 15 minutes when he saw a large white house in front of him. He never saw this house before but it was where the arrow on the compass was pointing so he dismounted Nikki's horse and walked inside. The air was heavy and all the lights were off. George walked into the kitchen. Where he was greeted by a very worried dog that was in a crate.

"Do you know where dream is Buddy?" He opened the door to the crate and the dog went bolting out a door that looked like it led to a garden. "Dream!" George called as he walked out to the garden. "DREA-" then he saw him. Dream was on his side in a pool of blood. George ran to him. He already knew he was dead due to the message in the chat.

"dream...?" George rolled him on to his lap. The arrow was logged in his chest, the crimson red particles and glow of the arrow told George it was an arrow of harming, but also the skin George could see from the tare in Dreams ounces white shirt. George cupid Dreams face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together and began to ball. He couldn't stop the tears. He sat and cried holding his limp old friend in his arms. Dreams skin was cold and pale. But with a closer look George began to notice the small scars everywhere. The more he saw the more he cried some were in places the would have been easy to see even when Dream wore his usual sweatshirt, he just didn’t care to notice. The sweat shirt George saw on the bench and pulled him and Dream over not wanting to let go of his dead friend. He looked in the hoody pocket looking for a note a anything that could provide knowledge to way Dream might have done this but no there was nothing. He stood up. And pulled the sweat shirt on being engulfed in the smell of his lost friend he didn't care he was going to get blood on it. He picked Dream up bridal style and carried him out of the house and over to the horse. He mounted the horse still holding on to Dream and rode back to the Main lands of the SMP.

"Sapnap!" George yelled from outside his house. He was still holding the limp Dream.

"Yes?" Sapnap opens the door. His eyes fell to Dream. "

No, no no no. We have 3 lives. Wake up Dream this isn't funny!" Sapnap began to sack Dream violently, almost causing George to drop him.

"Sapnap stop he's gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please get help if you need it :) if anything I may not know you but I'm here for you. Don't end it like Dream.
> 
> Also dreams not dead in the story he just died in this oneshot :)


	4. Hurt Duckling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters involved: Dream, Puffy,Nikki, Quakity,Philza, Technoblade,Tubbo,Tommy
> 
> TW: Suicide, Bullying, not eating (I'm tired and can't remember the word)
> 
> Alot of angst then some Dreamnoblade fluff
> 
> AE (after execution)  
> also Technoblade still lives in the tundra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really similar to yesterdays sorry but i needed a bit more time on thee one i was going to post today.
> 
> Also i know Technoblade said shipping was cringe but love in general is cringe  
> also I'm shipping their minecraft skins and role-play personas, I'm not forcing this ship on to anyone, they have a great friendship and i hope it will last a long time.  
> And if you don't like one its in the tags and two im not making you read it :)

The chat lit up with a whispered message. Puffy looked at this it was from Dream.

Dream whispered to Puffy: Hi

Puffy whispers to Dream: Hi duckling :)

Dream whispers to Puffy: i need help

Puffy whispers to Dream: Oh ok kiddo where are you

Dream whispers to Puffy: the nether

Puffy whispers to Dream: be there soon kiddo :)

Puffy wondered what the younger wanted, as she walked she thought of what he might need. Was his inventory full? Did he need help mining? Was he hurt!? That thought made her begin to run. She ran though the community house running into Quakity.

“Oh s-sorry” Puffy tried to run again but Quakity grabed her.

“Are you ok Puffy?” Quakity asked he had never seen Puffy in this much of a hurry.

“Oh y-ye-yeah im fine it just my duckli- umm… D-dream needs help.” She said trying to pull away from Quakity

“Why do you help him? He’s a tyrant and a villain.” Quakity rold his eyes that anyone would try to help Dream. Puffy stop pulling a turned to Quakity, The sheep hybrids eyes dark and angry.

“You say that again to ANYONE and I will personally speedrun your 3 lives. Ok?” She said in a cold tone with a venom to it that could kill a man.

“B-but-” Quakity was cut off by Puffy kicking him in the ribs. She walked away leaving a hurt and confused Quakity behind her. 

Puffy jumped on the portal bracing herself for the dizzy side effect of the travel. As the glow of the nether endered her vision she walked forward out of the portal. SHe was about to ask Dream where h he was but something out of the corner of her eye made her stop. She turned to see a person looking over the lava. He was tall and had dirty blond hair and was wearing a long sleeve turtule. She relized it was Dream and was about to call out his name when she realized what was on the gound next to him. There was his neatly folded hoodie and his MASK!? Puffy looked at the mask and noticed another thing on the pile. A note she squinted to make out the words.

_~~Puffy~~ _

_**Mom** _

Her heart lit up as she looked back at Dream, still not realizing why she was there. But he was crying? The pesses clicked as Dream tried to take a step forward into the lava. HE WANT TO JUMP! Puffy rushed forward grabbing his arm as he tried to fall forward. She cradled him in his arms and rocked back and forth more for her confenter and to not let him go. Tears streamed down her face. Dream was the first to talk

“I didn’t think you were coming.” He said as he cried into her chest.

“Of Course i came duckling!” She held him tighter. Dream realized he was being hugged a tied to pull away but puffy didn’t let go.

“No let go!” Dream cried

“No” She said in a motherly voice

“I- i- i don’t deserve to be loved i don't deserve to be saved! I shouldn’t have asked you for help!” He yelled as he gave in and collapsed onto Puffy.

“Why?” Puffy sniffed

“I’m a tyrant and a villain a-and a monster and a manipulator a-and evil and worthless and lazy and-” Dream cried

“No no, no you aren't your worth more than thought names. You're caring and a leader, you're smart, strong, brave, and gorgeous.” Puffy listed things to counter the digading names. “Now who told you you were all those awful things?” although she new it was everyone already she heard the horrible things they would say behind his back.

“E-everyone…” He began to cry again

“Shhh it's okay duckling. Lets go get you a cake form Nikki’s bakery.” She said

“n-no thank you..”

“Hun, if i could pull you away from the edge your underweight and need to eat.”

“But-”

“No buts. And after you eat you can watch me kick some Manburgians ass!” She helped him up, and gave him his mask, and still holding his hand as they walked through the nether portal together.

They arrived at Nikki's and had both stopped crying but their eyes were still red and puffy. They entered and a light ding from a bell told Nikki someone was there.

“Welcome!” Nikki walked around a corner “How can i-” She saw her teary eyed friend and rushed over to them. “What happened.” she asked, wiping the tears off Dream's face and hugging Puffy. Puffy looked at Dream who gave a small nod signaling it was ok to tell Nikki.

“Umm, I found Dream in the Nether and umm… he didn’t  _ want to be here  _ anymore.” Puffy explained Nikki put a hand over mouth and hugged the much taller man, tears filling her eyes.

“Lets get you some cake big guy!” She walked behind the counter and grabbed him a large piece of cake. She handed it to Dream. Who with a pleading look from Puffy went to eat it. Then puffy explained the Quakity incident to Nikki

“Im going to Fucking kill him.” Nikki was about to walk out the door when Puffy grabbed her arm.

“One I called dibs, two I promised Dream a front row seat.” Dream had finished and got up and was standing next to them. “Now we can go.” Puffy said satisfied with Dreams empty plate had had set on the counter

They walked their way over to Manburg. Luckily for them, not so lucky for Quakity, he and a group were standing and taking on the Prim Path. The group consisted of Tommy, Tubbo, Philza, George , and Quakity. They saw Puffy and smiles came across their faces, but then they saw Dream and turned away and began talking again.

CUSS WARNING!!!

“YOU LITTLE FUCKS!” Puffy marched you to them slapping Quakity across the face. “Oh not you Phil I know you did nothing, and if you would be so kind go stand by Dream.” Phil obed and shuffled over to Dream who was watching what was happening intently, well fiddling with his fingers.

“Wow, Puffy what's going on?” Tubbo asked

“pUfFy WhAt’S GoInG oN?” She mocked “You little shits know what you did!!”

“What the fuck did we do?” Tommy asked

“OH I DON’T FUCKING KNOW MAYBE DRIVING SOMEONE TO ATTEMPTED FUCKING SUICIDE!!” Puffy yelled Philza looked at Dream, his hanging head told Phil enough. He looked down at his communicator and quickly messaged Techno.

Philza whispered to Technoblade : Hi bud

Technoblade whispered to Philza :HALLOOO

Philza whispered to Technoblade :You might want to get to Manburg

Technoblade whispered to Philza: Why

Philza whispered to Technoblade: Puffy is about to single handily kill 4 people

Technoblade whispered to Philza:Ooooo be there soon

“W-we would never do that.” Tubbo whispered Drawing back Philza’s attention

“OK yeah..” Puffy mimicked their voices “He’s a tyrant and a villain, a monster, a manipulator and evil, worthless and lazy! You hurt my duckling!” Realization dawned on their faces as they glanced at Dream before focusing on the now very interesting ground. He had heard them talking about him. The group only looked up when they heard someone pearl over, then back down as Puffy kept yelling.

A good ten minutes had gone by and Puffy was still yelling and slapping Quakity every once and awhile, Nikki had also joined in. Technically Technoblade didn’t know who they were talking about, all he knew was that some tried to end it but he didn’t know who. They were mostly trying to apologize to Puffy, Puffy telling them she's not the right person to be talking to, and then Nikki yelling about how it's not ok to talk about people like that.

“P-p-puffy we’re sorry..” Tommy said once again

“TO DREAM! APOLOGIZE TO DREAM” Puffy yelled finally giving Techno a name. He looked over at the younger man next to him. As he looked he realized how small the once tall confident Dream was. Yes he was still tall and his mussels defined but there was nothing else just muscle, skin, and bone. His heart ached for his once enemy now close friend… crush.. do 22 year olds have ‘crushes’.

Dreams head was pounding from the yelling and lack of food he had in his system. Subconsciously his head began to lean on to the closet thing, which happens to be Technos fluffy shoulder of his cloak. 

Techno felt the pressure on his shoulder. Within a second he was a flustered mess. Dream was resting on his shoulder and Techno's face was red! Phil let out a chuckle at his mess of a son. Techno looked at Philza. ‘What do i do’ he mouthed ./

“He needs rest. Take him to your place” Phil whispered Techno only nodded and picked Dream up bridal style, with little protest from the younger. Techno beamed as Dream nuzzled into Techno's chest.

They arrived at Techno's house about half an hour later, the now asleep Dream still being carried. They both had a thin layer of snow on them from the walk in the tundra.

Techno walked into his spare room placing Dream on the bed. He was about to walk away when dream grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

“Nooooo! Stay! warm!” Dream pleaded

“Fine but I have to get up to least take off my cape.” Techno chuckled all nerves over his crush gone.

“Fine” Dream let go to let Techno remove his cape. Techno got up and removed his cape and vest, not wanting to poke Dream with the buttons, leaving him in his loose under shirt. He also removed his shoes. Dream watch as he did, deciding to kick his shoes off as well, with a thud Dreams boots land on the floor. Techno crawled back into bed, as Dream cuddled up to him and Techno pulled the thick pile of blankets over them. They both fell into a deep sleep enjoying the other's warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Would you like part 2 the next morning it would probably be in like 2 days?
> 
> Also god Dream pog?


	5. Hurt Duckling part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW, Self harm, Self hate
> 
> BE
> 
> Characters involved: Dream, Technoblade, Sapnap, Badboyhalo, Nikki, Puffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI there is a pretty long outfit description sorry i just liked the idea.

Dream woke first, he looked over at the sleeping pinkette next to him. He frowned, ‘I don’t deserve this.’ He thought. He slid out of the tallers grip and slipped into the bathroom. ‘He has to have one.’ he thought ‘Found it!’. Dream pulled a razor out from under the sink and broke it so he could just use a single blade. ‘Just a few.” Ten minutes later and Dream had gotten mad at himself for looking so small and sick in the mirror, and that Puffy had to tell of his ‘bully's’, that he couldn’t stand up for himself, and a “a few” turned into his whole forearm riddled with deep cuts. As the blood began to drip Dream panicked because he couldn’t find any bandages. He slid off his black shirt and in his panic, ripped it in half and wrapped it around his arms. He went to reach for his hoodie but realized he never grabbed it from the nether yesterday. Cursing himself he quickly whipped up the blood and slipped out of the bathroom, then over to Technoblades closet. He hung his head and slipped on a white shirt, ALL Techno’s shirts were white. Quietly he went downstairs to make Techno breakfast, he wasn’t planning on eating.

Techno slowly opened his eyes. And sniffed the air there was a sweet smell in the air, he smiled before realizing that that smell was far to fermilier, He was called the blood god after all. He looked around the room for Dream and jumped out of his bed when he realized the smaller was missing the smaller was missing. Techno’s eyes glowed red. He gripped his axe as he made his way down stairs, thinking an intruder had come into his house and took or hurt, or worse killed Dream. Techno's shoulders relaxed as he said Dream was cooking in the kitchen, but he still didn’t know where the smell of blood came from.

Dream jumped from Techno's hands suddenly on his hips, and head on his shoulder.

“You're wearing my shirt.” The pinkette spoke

“Y-yes.. Is that ok?” Dream was worried he had upset the other man.

“Well….” Dream gulped as Technoblade spoke “I thought only people who where dating could wear each others clothing.” Dreams face went red “So i guess you can keep it.”

“B-but.. You haven’t even asked me out..” Dream stuttered Techno flipped Dream around so they were facing each other. Techno stared into Dreams eyes and for the first time in his life realized how much they looked like ender pearls.

“Oh Dreamy~ I’m not asking because I know the answer.” Techno mocked Surprisingly Dream made the first move. He went up on his toes and kissed Techno. Techno wrapped his arms around Dreams waist, well Dream slipped his arms around Technos neck. They both melted into the kiss. They broke the kiss for air. “Told you I knew the answer.” Techno smirked “Now first things first. No more cutting.” Dream froze “The blood is leaking through your bad job of a bandage substitution.”

“I-” Dream just stayed quite

“Next if you hear anyone talking about you again you come to me." Dream hung his head at the thought that he needed someone else to fight his battles, Techno realized this. "Then I will give you an axe and I'll take my sword.” This made Dream laugh as he snuggled into Techno's chest. “Lastly I’m picking out your outfits from now on, you have horrible fashion sense.” Dream decided not to argue this the taller. “Also you burned the pancakes.” Dream whipped around to see techno had put the burnt pancakes and the side. “ We’re going out to breakfast.” 

“Ok.” Dream began to walk to the door.

“Hey what did I say mister no fashion sense. Up stairs now, also you're not wearing your mask.” Dream reached up to touch his face, Techno was right, no mask.

“But you only have white shirts.”

“Yes and you're an admin and you can magically appear, whatever clothes I tell you.” Techno began to walk up stairs. Dream sighed as he followed Techno up stairs.

Techno had picked dream out a black long sleeve turtleneck, and light blue ripped jean with fishnets underneath, black doc martens, and instead of a mask Techno made Dream wear a blind fold that he could see out of but no one could see in but Techno  **(its magic give me a break)** , and to top it all off a lime green sweatshirt around his waist. Techno wore his normal monarch outfit crown and all, he also gave dream a thin silver circlet crown with a single emerald the hung in the middle.

“Were the fishnets really necessary?” Dream asked looking in the mirror “Don’t get me wrong I love the outfit but it's just fishnets…”

“Yes” Techno smiled at Dream as he flipped his cape over his shoulders. He grabbed Dreams hand and kissed it before leading him out of the house.

They were walking on the prime path on their way to Nikki's enjoying each other's company when they heard yelling behind them.

“Dream! Dream! Dream!” Sapnap yelled Techno saw Dreams tense up as his name was being called

“You Muffin are you alright?!” Bad asked “We ran into Puffy yesterday and she went on a rant about people bullying you and you tried to commit s-suicide.”

“I’m fine Bad.” Dream gave an obviously fake smile, well obvious to Techno no one else seemed to notice.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Bad asked, he seemed worried for his younger friend.

“Because he obviously doesn't trust you.” Techno said bluntly

“TECHNO!” Dream lightly hit him in the stomach with his elbow and gave him a look only he could see, it was a thank you.

“What?!” Techno looked at him “Now,” He looked back at Sapnap and Badboyhalo “Dream still isn’t feeling that up to talking with you, and I’m taking him to Nikki and Puffy… so bye.” He put a hand around Dream and walked away.

“I really didn’t feel like talking to them. Thank you.” Dream said as he grabbed Technos hand as they walked

“No problem Dreamy~” Techno smiled as they entered Nikki's bakery.

“OMG PUFFY THEY FINALLY GOT TOGETHER!!!” Nikki yelled as the couple looked down to see they were still holding hands and their cheeks were red in seconds.

“yay!!!” Puffy cheered in a small whisper voice still hoarse from yesterday's yelling. Technobalde wrapped his arms around Dreams waist and pulled hi in front of him so he was still facing Nikki and rested his head on Dreams head, which earned a long aww from the girls.

**EXTRA**

“So we are not gonna talk about Dreams sudden fashion sense?” Sapnap asked

“HE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF AND YOU WORRIED ABOUT HIS SUDDEN FASHION SENSE!?” Bad was about to hit Sapnap over the head with something and at this rate it would be a chair.

"And whats with the crown?" 

"Sapnap..."

"Yes BBH?" Sapnap turn to look his friend he had his hands on a chair and his nuckle were turning white.

"I am not a violent person but I'm GOING the hit you with this chair if you don't stop talking about his fashion sense." Bad looked Sapnap in the eyes as he spoke

"y-yes Bad.." Sapnap stayed quite after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 3 ideas + a 3 part story for this book but.....
> 
> GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS!!!
> 
> thank you :)


	6. I have had a bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone choose the wrong day to comment something

hello this is not part of the story but im an angry person in general and have had a bad day. Sooooo....

Dear, to the person who commented about the dreamnoblade shipping,

Hello,my name is Hi_icantspell and i am a Bitch **(Dream reference pog)**

I know Technoblade think shipping is cringe but im not doing anything involving the Content Creator, I am just using the pig with monarch outfit skin and the way his role-play persona acts. nor am i shoving this ship down their throat, their two role-play personas in my option fit with the way I write and I like a good, friends to reveals to lovers, ship don't come at me.

AND NOW

So *clap* lets *clap* Learn *clap**clap* how to *clap* Let *clap*people have a free creativity 

So instead of commenting

why don't we try...

Not reading a story with the Tag Dream/Technoblade 

and if you _must_ comment 

why not...

Hi, i don't know if you know this but Technoblade doesn't like shipping. **(see how much nicer that sounds (: )**

Love, the author

P.S Sorry if this seems harsh but i know it was bound to happen so i'm just putting this out there, also I spiteful as hell.

Please don't attack this person in the comments. :) *cough* even though they commented on chapter 5 so they technicly read my whole thing about the shipping and could have just left *cough* XD

Now onto my peeps who are fine with what i write, god Dream is coming along, its most likely going to be three parts also their robe disruptions will be long, sorry i love coming up with outfits. Also DRISTA IS IN IT!!!


	7. Icarus part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Drowning
> 
> Dream is like 11
> 
> Character involved: Dream, Philza, Wilbur, Technoblade, Schlatt, (Tommy, Tubbo, and Drista) They don't really do anything

Dream laughed as he sourd over the land of Phil's world. The prosthetic wings Philza had made him magically binding to the broken off nubs of his old wings. He missed the feel of the wind in his fluffy blond hair. He flipped in the air and made a swishing sound as he flue. He was pulled from his bliss by someone calling him.

“Dream!” Phil was yelling The older man flying behind him “You haven’t flown in awhile you need to slow down!” Dream barley heard what the man said so he chose to ignore it. With a grate flap of the wings Dream climbed higher. His smile widened as he stuck his hands out and made strikes with the clouds above the sea. His enjoyment was brought to a screeching halt as a pain in his head made his eyelids grow heavy. His ears popped and his eyes locked shut and he lost consciousness.

Phil watched in horror as he saw Dream re-emerge from the clouds by plummeting to the sea below. He puked his large gray wings so he could try to catch the younger in his fall. 

“Dream!” Phil yell tried to wake Dream so he could slow his fall. Tears ripped at Philzas eyes from the wind, and became a solid flow when bits of the prosthetic wings broke off and his mask was pulled off by the wind. Phils heart sank as Dream opened his eyes and still out of it reached his hand out for Phil.

A stinging pain covered the back of his body. Dream tried to gasp for air but his lugs instead of air his lungs were filled with water. His mask was gone and he could see the open sky form beneath the water as he gagged trying to get the water out of his lungs. He closed his eyes again as something broke the water above.

Techno was happy his training had finished earlier; he wanted to help Philza with the farm and spar with Wilbur. As he approached the house he saw Wilbur passing around the front of the house.

“Wilbur what's going on?” Techno worry filling his voice “Did dad and Dream get back from the prosthetic wing test.”

“Y-yeah that's the thing…” Wilbur was fidgeting with his fingers

“What is it Wilbur.” Techno placed his hands to stop the fidgeting Wilbur

“They came back 5 minutes ago..” Wilbur gulped “But they were all wet and- and Dad was holding Dream and he seemed to be onconcus.” Confusion and worry mofed onto Techno’s face. Techno turned to walk into the house. “No! Techno, Dad told me not to go in.” Techno heard his adopted brother, but he chose to ignore him. He walked to the guest room.

“Come on Dream! P-please..” Techno peeked into the room to see Philza giving Dream CPR. Techno didn’t know what to do but decided to watch from the doorway. With only about a minute of Techno waiting and watching. Dream shot forward coughing up water, then he was thrown into a coughing fit, then curling over and throwing up. After the coughing and vomiting stopped Philza picked Dream up off the floor and placed him in the bed. Covering him in warm blankets.

“Philza…” Dream whimpered

“Yeah?”

“I-I’m tired.”

“Oh no, no kiddo I need you to stay awake.” Dream didn’t respond “Ok?”

“O-Ok...but my chest hurts.”

“I know kiddo.” Philza sighed “I have to go get you new clothes before hypothermia sets in,” Dream didn’t really understand what had happened but he was cold so there was no protest from him.”and the clean up now but I'll go get Wilbur to keep you company.”

“Dad.”

“GODS… oh it you Techno. Umm how long have you been there?” The look on Technos face told him long enough. “Ok well go keep Dream company, and don’t let him fall asleep until I get him some new clothes.” Techno walked to Dream who looked tired and out of it.

“You know I always thought you were an Icarus.” Techno chuckled

“What?” Dream said in a groggy voice

“Of Course it always thought it would be a fall from pride…. Not well a literally fall” Techno had put the pieces of the events together, and Dream remembered what had happened.

“Very funny, just like you to take my near-death experience and turn it into a greek reference.” Dream severed as he spoke. Phil came back and help Dream up and into the bathroom so he could change, and when he was done had already changed the sheets so Dream would lay on the wet ones.

“Ok kiddo, you can sleep now.” Philza guided Techno out of the room, turned off the lights and shut the door. With sigh Phil turned and was met with the eyes of his young kids.

“Schlatt is gonna kill you.” They said in unison before walking away. Philza panicked, Schlatt was watching Tommy well Him,Tubbo and Drista had a playdate. A knock at the door startled him.

“Coming!” Philza took a breath and opened the door. Just as he feared it was Schlatt. He was holding Drista in one arm and Tommy and Tubbo were chasing each other around his legs.

“Hi Phil, would the test flight go?” Schlatt walked into the house.

“Umm it went-”   
“DREAM ALMOST DROWNED!” Wilbur called from the kitchen, earning a ‘bum bum bum~” from techno on the piano in the living room. Phil looked at Schlatt, his yellow ram eyes glowed red. Techno ran in and took Drista away so the two men could argue.

“I leave you alone with my kid for one goddamn day!” Schlatt spoke and a pure anger in his voice made Phil gulp. “So that you could test the prosthetic wings  **_you_ ** made. AND HE ALMOST FUCKING DIES!”

“y-yes” Phliza whispered Not many things scared Phil, but the anger of someone who had multiple gods on his side, enough that they gifted him with two admin children and the other a rare hybrid, was what he was deathly afraid of. “He is sleeping now.”

“Good.” Schlatt turned on his heels and marched to the guest bedroom and opened the door. “Hey buddy?”

“Hmm?” Dream mumbled in his sleep. Schlatt walked over to his son and sat on the bed stroking the boy's hair, the sleeping boy leaned into the touch. Schlatt shot another look at Phil before assigning his attention to his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be out later to day!


	8. Icarus part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic attack
> 
> AE (after execution)  
> Characters Involved: Dream, Tommy, Schlatt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY SHORT SORRY :)

Tommy waited in the water of Dream to finish messaging someone. Dream had given him a trident with the riptide enchantment so he could play with it.

“Are you ready Big D!?” Tommy called him and Dream had gotten close after him and Techno bagan dating, him and Tubbo were also the only ones who apologized.

“Yep! Go ahead Tommy!” Dream yelled beck Tommy amide the trident and willed it to pull him up and out of the water. There was a strong pull and he was in the air.

“YESSSS! WOOWWW!” Tommy flew through the air. He turned his body so he could dive into the water. He did it a couple more times. “Dream! Come try!”

“OK Tommy.” Dream jumped into the water. He swam over to Tommy and took the trident from him. As Tommy swam back to shore, he amid it to the sky and like Tommy was pulled into the sky.

“YES BIG MAN!” Tommy yelled, Dream looked around as came back to earth, the world seemed to slow, his hand went numb and he dropped the trident causing him to fall faster. He could barely hear Tommys screams as his breath quickened, he shuddered and his body felt like it was on fire then plunged into ice. That same stinging panic from years ago covered his body as he hit the water. He managed not to breath in but passed out due to sudden lack of oxygen. He heard dolphin whistles as he sank then nothing. 

Dream hit the water and Tommy panicked he ran to L’manburg to get help. The dolphins pushed the unconscious Dream back to shore. 

Dream woke and vomited up his lunch and all the water he had inhaled. He rolled over on his side and tucked his knees into his chest and began to gasp for air. The images of the day long go, hitting the water, gasping for air but not getting it, coming in and out of consciousness as Phil bagged him not to die. Tears streamed down his face. Gosse bups ran down his arms, and his back felt like it was on fire. His throat felt like someone was choking him. _**(I was gonna say something but never mind (;)**_ He felt like it was still that night but he wasn’t waking up for Phil.

“i d-don’t wa-wanna die” Dream whispered and rocked on his side. Dream past out from lack of oxygen again.

“SCHLATT!” The call drew Schlatt’s attention. Tommy was yelling at him as he ran up to him. “Dream I-I w-we h-he, we were playing with a trident and Dream tried it and he dropped the trident and fell into the sea… a-and he didn’t come out of the water.”

“Oh gods!” Schlatt ran off in the direction of the beach. “DREAM?!” he panicked as he saw Dream passed out on the sand. “BUDDY! Wake up!” Schlatt checked his pulse and his breath, he lead back as soons as he knew Dream was still alive.

  
 **(I didn’t know how to finish it. Dreams fine** (: **)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can y'all ether give me prompts or Tittles that i can make stories to. What i mean by tittle Example: In the Fog (idk XD)


	9. Death of a Musician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide (again sorry)
> 
> BE (before execution)
> 
> Characters Involved: Wilbur, Technoblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three in one day! WOW! I'm bored.   
> Again Really short sorry!

Wilbur looked down at the bottom of the raven that is Pogtopia. He gave a little chuckle as he remembered telling Techno to take away to guard rails. He was Happy he did it would make this harder. Wilburs guitar sat against the wall with a bundle of flowers and a note for fundy with the old wax seal of L’manburg, it read,

‘Dearest Son,

I know I wasn't there when you needed me. I never answered your questions about your mother. But I did teach you how to play the guitar. I know that doesn't make me a better father but, I hope you like mine. 

Love, 

Your Dad

P.S It really was never meant to be.

He walked all the way to the edge and turned around. He put his saluted to nothing, remembering the last line of the note

“I was never meant to be.” he corrected himself and fell back

**Wilbur Soot fell from a high place**

“Wilbur!” Techno called entering Pogtopia “I have some potatoes. Want any?” The silents set a shiver down Techno’s spine “Wilbur?” He saw Wilburs guitar with the flower but ignored it as he walked down the stairs. “WIL-” Techno’s eyes fell on Wilbur's life less body. “Why?” He leaned back against a wall as the tears fell faster then he could stop. “W-why?” he whispered again.

  
**The Voices**

**_“Techno Support!! <3”_ **

**_“We Love You!”_ **

**_“We’ll miss you Wilbur”_ **

**_“Hugs For Techno”_ **

**_“One less member of the Sleepy Bois XD”_ **

**_“Boi don't be rude!”_ **

**_“Technoblade support”_ **

**_“Blood for the Blood god?”_ **

**_“WTF DUDE?”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same thing as last time. Prompts I'm bagging! :)


	10. Questions at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AE (after execution)
> 
> Characters: Dream, Technoblade, Sapnap, Karl, Badboyhalo, Ranboo, George, DRISTA!! (at the end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens at Karl's beach party

Dream didn’t really want to go to Karls beach party but he had been avoiding his friends for a while now and figured he should go. He put on his swim trunks and sunglasses. He looked in the mirror and saw the small gray broken nubs of his old wing. No one besides his family (he considers Techno and the rest of the Sleepy Bois family) and George knew he was an admin, everyone just assumed Dream had just found an abandoned world from a dead admin and claimed it as his own, so as to not making this party more awkward for him he pulled on his sweatshirt.

“You're not wearing a sweatshirt to the beach.” Techno stood in the door 

“I don't want to talk about the wings.” Dream smile walking toward Techno

“Dre-” Dream shut Techno up with a kiss then quickly walked out the door.

“Bye Hun!” Dream call as he threw a pearl in the detection of the beach. Techno waved and smiled as the pearl hit and Dream was teleported away.

It was a hot day and the sand burned his feet. He saw everyone before they saw him. He gave a same chuckle at Bad’s duck pool floaty. Subpoena saw him first.

“DREAM!” Sapnap yelled, running up to him and pulling him into a hug. “Where have you been?”

“M-my house.” Dream smiled

“Dude you don’t have a house.” Sapnap laughed

“FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT HOMELESS!” Dream yelled in a joking way

“Sure~... Anyway why are you wearing your sweatshirt? It's scorching hot out here.” Karl inputted

“Hey take it off! Lets see those abs!” Sapnap said in the usual friendly flirting tone that he often spoke in.

“No thank you..” Dream said trying to make his way to the bar

“Why are you scared George has more muscle then you?” Karl laughed Dream knew that that wasn’t true George was also in swim trunks but with no shirt and the short boy was strong but he had no mussel definition, and everyone could tell when Dream wore t-shirts he had defined are mussels, same went for the rest of his body, Techno could testify  **(OMG I'M SORRY I HAD TO IT WAS TO GOOD AN OPPORTUNITY XD).**   
“Fine, Fine I'll take it off.” Dream when over to an umbrella and set the drink he had grabbed on the lawn chair. He turned to the group so as to not show his back. Dream quickly pulled off the sweatshirt and before anyone even realized what happened he was in the water.

“Dream~” Sapnap rolled his eyes

“What my shirt is off.” Dream smiled. Everyone laughed and made their way into the water. Bad was in his floaty peacefully floating around, Ranboo was diving to the bottom and picking up things, he would give to Bad who would gladly hold them for him. Dream had lost track of Karl and Sapnap, but he was preoccupied chasing George through the water. A sudent weight on Dreams back made him stop swimming. 

“Ow!” The voice belonged to Sapnap he pushed off of Dream, Dream quickly flipped around. Sapnap had red marks on his chest. ‘Shit’ Dream thought he sank lower in the water as Sapnap looked at the irritated skin on his chest. “Dream is there something on your back?”

“N-no” Dream began to backwardly swim to shore, not breaking eye contact with Sapnap.

“Then what pocked me. Turn around i wan to make sure it there is something there you might not know about.” Sapnap didn’t really know what it would be but he was worried for his friend. Dream had made it to the beach now and was walking backward still to his seat with his sweatshirt. Sapnap making his way over to Dream. 

“Dream?” There was another voice behind him, it was Karl. ‘Shit again!’ Dream cussed in his head. “What are those gray things on your back.”

“Ummm.” He dropped his voices to a barely audible whisper “my wings..”

“What was that muffin you needed to speak up.” Bad said in a comforting tone.

“My wings well what left of them.” Dream said just loud enough for them to hear.

“But only admins hav-....” Sapnap put the pieces together “You didn’t find this land. You made it. Didn’t you?” All Dream could do was nood

“A you ok?! What happened to your wings? Admins feel everything that happens to their lands. You need to have someone with you at all times.” Bad began to scramble at the concern for his friend

“I’m fine, Bad.” Dream gave a weak smile “I made the elders mad and they clipped my wings, and I have some with me.”

“WHO?!” they all ask wanting to know if they could trust the person with their friend 

“Your dad?” was George's first contribution to the conversation.

“DAD?!” The group's attention was now on George who was wholeing Dream's gaze.

“That is not your information to tell.” Dream hissed

“You have a dad!” Karl spoke in shock

“I got to go.” Dream through a pearl “Bye.” There was a swishing noise and Dream was gone

“George, who is his Dad?” Bad asked

“S-” George began

“I thought he said that wasn’t your information to tell.” A voice came from behind them

“Drista!?” Karl yelped Drista was standing next to Ranboo see was wearing black overalls with a rad t-shirt, she was examining her nails as she gave the group a side glance.

“Now you all go home and until my block of clay for a brother is ready to tell you, we don’t have parents.” The group nodded and began to leave not wanting to challenge the younger's orders. She spread her large raven wings and with a large flap she was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Hey i have really bad writers block so prompts will really help and god Dream will be out when i get back into a grove (i really want it to be good)


	11. Cliped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: I really don't want to put but some getting beat up
> 
> Ok so Dream is 11 but its like a month after his birthday, and in Icarus he's is like almost 12. :)
> 
> i dont know how to do this but the prompt for this was from Bean_Xo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have noting to say here.

The steam from the food began to thin as they waited around the table for Dream. Philza had brought his sons over for dinner at Schlatt’s house. He was supposed to have been back from admin training an hour ago. The food had been done for a good 15 minutes, they were having a large meal with an oven made mac and cheese, ribs, and salad.

“I told him not to stay late and train.” Worry covering the goat hybrids face

“I’m sure he’s fine Schlatt. He probably lost track of time, or maybe he is picking up something from the store.” Philza smiled at his worried friend

“No no, he didn’t bring his wallet.” Schlatt began to stand “Can you TP him? You're an admin.”

“Schlatt, I don’t think I should I’m already on thin ice with the elders and there is a possibility he had loose change, and don’t want him to get in trouble for stealing.”

“Here Schlatt let me call him.” Techno offered standing up and walking to the other room to grab his phone.

“Thank you Techno.” Schlatt smiled sitting back down and putting his head in his hands. Drista seeing her father upset slipped off her chair and hugged him. Schlatt smiled and picked up the girl and hugged her back.

*Ring~ Ring~* The phone kept ringing. Techno was passing around the room

“H-hello?” a weak out of breath Dream answered the phone

“Oh gods Dream are you ok?!” Techno said keeping his voice down so as not to worry Schlatt more.

“I-im doing fine…. I'm on my way home.” Dream huffed

“You don’t sound ok.” Techno pushed

“I-” Dream was cut and a large thud startled Techno

“Dream!” Techno said a little too loud.

“Techno! Whats happened!” Philza rushed into the room Schlatt was close behind.

“Can you TP Dream?” The worry in Technos voice startled the men. “He sounds hurt.”

“O-ok but he will have to do it outside. I don't want to take the chance of hurting his wings in the house.” They rushed outside Wilbur, picking up that something was wrong, he followed. “Ready?” Philza looked at everyone preparing for the worst. He typed the commanded mid air and with a small flash and Dream was there.

Dream was curled up in a ball. His shirt was in tatters, cuts covered his body. And his wings…. They were gone and all that reminded were small grey nubs they were bleeding slightly. No one moved, no one said anything they just watched in horror as he shook from the cold. Schlatt was the first to move. He ripped off his jacket and ran to Dream wrapping him up in it and holding him tight. Dream stopped shaking and went limp.

“DREAM!” Schlatt panicked “PHIL!” HElP!” Philza rushed forward and grabbed Dream from Schlatt and rushed him inside.

Philza cleaned Dreams cuts, he wrapped what's left of his wing in bandages. He wrapped Dream in a zip up jacket, and walked out of the room.

“Is he ok Phil?” Schlatt asked Philza gave a weak but sure smile, Schlatt let out a breath he had been holding and gave the sleeping tubbo he was carrying a hug. “Who would do this to a kid Phil?”

“I don’t know, I know that the elders clip the wings of admins who break the laws.” Phil sighed knowing the corruption of the government run by the elder. “But he's just a kid. I don't think that they would do that, there would be backlash for the public.” 

“Then who would.” Schlatt said teeth clenched and fists balled

Dream shot awake panic from not being where he was when he passed out and was quickly doused when he saw the familiar decorations of his room.

“Dad..” he called out but he noticed the clock read 2:43 am so he layed back down to go to bed.

“Oh thank the gods you're awake! Sorry I wasn't in the room when you woke up, I was getting you a snack for when you did.” Schlatt ran into a room sliced cheese and apples were on a plate and a glass of water in his hands. He set them down on the side table and sat on the foot of Dreams bed. “Now I know you might no want to talk about it but-”

“You wanna know what happened?” Dream asks tone implying he didn’t want to relive the memories.

“Please buddy, we need to know what happened. Techno is about to rip the entire nation's arms off.” They both gave a small chuckle at the willingness of Techno to fight the world for his friends. Schlatt was pulled from the thought but a sound of crying. “Dream?”

“I-I didn’t w-want to he was- he was just a kid..”

“What?”

“T-the puppet code… Today we had to d-deminstrat the puppet code. I-I didn’t want to do it, he was just a kid.” Schlatt looked at him in shock. “A-and w-w-when i refused he brought me up to the s-stage in the middle o-of the a-arena and everyone watched and t-they laughed as they wa-watched, they pulled out my feathers, a-and they took a sword and and they cut them off they cut them-” Dream was cut off by his uncontrollable sods, but he continued. “Th-then they let everyone g-get b-back at me form when I beat them in duels.” Schlatt didn’t know what to say. He pulled Dream into a hug and sat in silence and the sound of soft sobs. There was a loud bang and Schlatt stood up in instince.

“TECHNOBLADE! Get back here!” Philza yelled Schlatt was confused, they had left a good 3 hours ago.

“I’M GONNA KILL SOME! WHo-” Techno stormed into the room  **(aww young love XD)** He stopped shouting and ran to hug his crying friend.

“Im sorry Schlatt, I tried to stop him.” Phil aperd in the doorway, hand on his knees and breathing hard

“How did you get into my house?” Schlatt ask

“You need a new doorknob.” Techno said as Dream tucked his head and cried into Technos shoulder.

“I-” Schlatt just ruffled Dream's hair and left to talk to Philaz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Propmts!


	12. Goodbye Manburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AE (y'all know what it means by now)
> 
> Characters: Dream, Techno, Dream team
> 
> Also George was made king then it was taken away in this :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really long one but my dumb ass accidentally deleted it and then closed out of the tab so i couldn't get it back.... (i write these on a google doc XD ) also said google doc is 24+ pages long

“You don’t care about us anymore Dream!” George yelled

“Your right I don’t care! Because I have tried so hard to protect you and it ends with me as the bad guy! I'M ALWAYS THE BAD GUY! I made you king because I thought you were capable of protecting the SMP lands but there were assassination attempts on your life to many times so i took you out of power and gave Eret the crown again because he a had the respected of the people!” Dreams fists were clenched as he spoke. And the rest of the Dream team watch in shook, Dream never yelled like this much less got angry at them. “Did it cross your mind that all _**I**_ want is _**peace**_! All I want is my land to be free and safe! CAUSE I KNOW OUTSIDE OF THEM THERE IS CORRUPTION AND POWER HUNGRY ELDERS! Does it not cross your mind that I feel all of your pain,” Tears could be seen falling from behind his blindfold. “During every war i feel the pit of fear and sadness like a knife in my chest!”

“d-dream…” 

“NO I AM HERE TO GET MY THINGS AND THEN I’M LEAVING I’M MOVING AWAY FOR GOOD!” 

“With who, Techno?” Sapnap rolled his eyes trying to make light of the situation

“Yes.” Dream smiled before giving Techno a kiss on the cheek. Everyone's mouths were ajar as they stood in shock.

“I thought you liked George?!” Bad said, stunned. Dream gave his signature weez before continuing

“Oh honey I don’t date the good guys” Dream did air quotes around the phrase, this earned a laugh from Techno. He turned away and began to walk away from them, Techno right beside him who went l back to looking just as mad as Dream sounded. Dream turned and walked backward facing the group. “Good by Manburg and The Main SMP! GO FUCK YOUR SELFS!” He said as he suck up his middle finger “And maybe I’ll make a new kingdom one with the people with the combined number of brain cells over 2!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a leading up to an AU that will be about like 3 parts soooo ye :)
> 
> Prompts!
> 
> Also just a thank you everyone i wasn't expecting so many people to see it or even like it!


	13. The Ball part 1ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... this takes place about 3 ish years after the last chapter and the rest of the this will be out tomorrow and the next day :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE COSTUME DESIGN

Hallooooo! This is technically part one of the three part story but I don't want to take over half the story with the outfit designs and the AU so here they are.

AU: So Dream made a kingdom… Also I know techno hates the government but he loves Dream and Dream is spiteful as hell so he just is along for the ride. Also almost all their citizens are Piglin refugees who don’t try to kill people and villagers whose homes were destroyed.

Anywho…... 

Outfits!!! (if you couldn’t tell i love costume design)

Technoblade: Crimson red tail coat, with an undershirt with that fluffy collar thing (i don't know what they are called! It's like the undershirts in Hamilton!),with black pants that are tucked into his normal boots, his pink hair is in a high ponytail, and he is wearing his crown.

Dream: (Oh god this is going to be complicated (Technoblade made him wear it)) Ok sooooo… (insert nervous laugh) Its a forest green jumpsuit (a nice one), with a blazer looking top, and… ummmmmmmm (another nervous laugh) it has a open front tulle skirt with a bow…..(If y’all can't envision what the hell this is tell me in comments and i can draw it and add it to this)

OK i got a comment about not really getting dreams outfit so here i hope it helps :) (Also i may or may not have tried to draw it and it looked like shit....) (ignore its on a girl and i couldn't find one in the right color)

in this color :)

Eret: Strawberry dress but…. Make it a ball gown, his crown, and the bi flag but make it a cape with the fluffy white stuff around his shoulders.

Philza: (also designed by techno) Black suit and pants, green vest and tie, hair in a low ponytail, and a handkerchief in his pocket that matches the pattern of his hat (techno wouldn’t let him were the hat), brown boots

Ghostbur: ( NOT designed by techno but stolen from techno and Dreams closet) Red jeans, yellow shit, and blue suit jacket

Niki: A dull pink chiffon dress (very flowy), and a flower crown

Puffy: A dress with full tulle skirt with a halter top (black), a red tail coat, and a black bow in her hair

Everyone else is kinda just wearing suits with ties or vest in their signature color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the outfits!


	14. The Ball prat 1 (of the really story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AE
> 
> Characters: Dream, Technoblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi quick thing Dream and Techno's kingdom is called Aíma which is Blood in Greek (according to google translate)

“Techno?.....” Dream came out of the bathroom, arms crossed and glaring at the Piglin.

“Ye- Oh hun you look amazing.” He spun Dream around then pulled him close his hands around the others waist.

“Why don’t I get to wear a suit?” Dream tilted his head

“Because you look beautiful, and you still have no fashion sense.” Dream opened his mouth to protest but keep quiet. “Now the question is why did you accept this invitation to the ball, you never accept invites.”

“I don’t know… maybe I just wanted to show off my fiance.” Dream smiled as he turned and walked back into the bathroom. Techno huffed in protest as the other left his hug. “Oh stop whining, I'll be back I need to grab my crown and blindfold. (it's the same blindfold he can see out no one can see in beside techno).

“Hey I was gone for 3 weeks helping Piglins escape the Nether. I missed my cuddles Dream!” Techno threw his arms up and laughed. A few minutes later Dream came back out of the bathroom with his silver and emerald crown neatly placed in his dirty blond hair. He handed Techno his blindfold, he took it and wrapped it around his fiance's head and tied it in a neat bow.

“Now off the The Main Land?” Dream felt weird saying the country's name, he rarely mentioned it and would often brush it aside when it came up in conversation.

“Yes, off to The Main Land my dear.” Techno held out his elbow for his lover to take. Dream warped his arm around Technos as they walked out of the castle.

They walked out of the castle to see their two chariots. Dream’s was painted white with silver decorations, Techno's red with gold. The horses pulling the chariots were Techno's long time loyal horse Carl, and an all black stallion Dream had head since the beginning of their kingdom. Techno kissed Dream’s cheek for letting him go to his chariot. They climbed into the chariots and they were off.

“Race you!” Dream yelled flicking the rains of his rose to speed him up. 

“Hey! No far!” Dream was already quite a bit ahead of Technoblade, the skirt of his jumpsuit flying in the wind. “We are supposed to arrive together.”

“Well then your old horse needs to keep up!” Dream weezed as he looked back at the Piglin who was obviously upset he was losing. Dream turned back around and flicked the rains again. 

When Dream saw the houses and building of the main lands he slowed down for Techno’s horse to catch up. Carl came riding up with an annoyed Techno in the chariot he was pulling.

“Oh~ what’s wrong Hunny?” Dream made puppy eyes at his fiance.

“I wanted to have a nice ride with you.” Techno huffed sassily

“We can talk well and we can dance.” Dream graded his hand, then motioned for his horse to move forcing Techno to make Carl follow. Techno lighted at the idea of dancing. The streets were quiet for the citizens were almost all at the ball, they may or may not be a little late. The ball was being held by Eret in his castle. As they rode up to the castle the rainbow lights glowed and twinkled off the gold and silver of the two outfits and chariots. The sound of music leaked out of the castle. Dream was the first to step off the chariots, he walked over to Techno and this time was the one to offer his arm for Techno to take. They walked up the stairs and a guard opened the door and asked for their invitation, Dream pulled paper out of his pocket and handed it to him. The guard smiled and pointed in the direction of the ball room, they walked down the hallway toward the music. 

Dream suddenly stopped and put his hand over his chest, and faltered.

“Dream?” Techno panicked holding Dream’s shoulder Dream looked up at him with a large smile.

“Y-yes!” Dream beamed “Everyone and I mean everyone finally is happy!” Dream spun around at the knowledge his world was genuinely happy.

“Well good!” Techno smiled and took Dream’s arm again. “Then let's be happy.” They walked again toward the ball room. The room was closed off behind two large dark oak doors. A servant walked up to them.

“Names and titles please.” He smiled

“King Dream and King Technobalde of the kingdom of  Aíma .” Technoblade said almost faltering he rarely said their names and titles

  
“Welcome your highness's.” He bowed and opened the door for them. They stood at the top of the stairs as the servant walked up next to them and boomed his voice over the large crowd. “Welcome King Dream and King Technobalde of the kingdom of  Aíma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still excepting prompts!


	15. The Ball part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi i really don't know what happened here but... i kinda just went with what was in my head.
> 
> AE
> 
> Charaters: Dream, Technoblade, Eret, Ghostbur, Puffy, Schlatt, Tubbo, George, Sapnap, some villagers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things that happen
> 
> Dreamnoblade stuff
> 
> Eret way to excited about the wedding
> 
> Dream team angst  
> and other things :)

The ball room fell silent as the crowd looked up at the new arrivals. Techno and Dream walked down the stairs, Dreams skirt flowing behind them. The crowd parted when they reached the bottom of the stairs. They stood in the middle of the dance floor, and looked over to the band who quickly started up to music. Techno locked his arms around Dreams waist, as Dream’s arms rested on Techno’s shoulders. They seemingly floated across the dance floor as people just stared at the pair. Soon Eret stood from his throne and made his way to the dance floor grabbing ghostbur _(not a ship)_ for he was the only one he knew of without a date. Ghostbur wasn’t that talented at dancing so the two mostly ended up spinning around. Once Eret began to dance the rest of the party went back to normal the dance floor filled with people again. The dance floor was filled with dress billowing around their owners. The music stopped and the groups of dancers were replaced with new ones. Eret gestured for the part to follow his back to the throne.

“I’m happy you accepted my invitation.” Eret smiled

“Thank you for inviting us, sorry we didn’t accept any sooner it just-” Dream began but Eret cut him off.

“No no, it’s completely fine. Now we are at a party so no politics… Soooo~” Eret looked at the couple mischievously.

“So?” Techno raised his eyebrow

“My eyes may be white but I’m not blind,” The couple tilted their heads. ”The engagement ring!” Gesturing to the ring on Dream finger

“Ohhhhhhhh…” Dream nervously fiddled with his ring.

“How long?” Eret seemed a little too excited about it in Techno’s opinion.

“Almost a year.” Dream said knowing what was coming from the white eyed friend.

“ALMOST A YEAR! I mean i know you don’t really get along with the others but you could have told me! And sense you people seem incapable of doing it yourselves I’m planning the wedding.” Eret giggled

“Thank you Eret it would really help. I’ve been really busy with running the Kingdom well Techno is helping the fugitives from the Nether. So your help would be appreciated.” Dream smiled 

“Awesome! And on a side note I’ve heard about your counties work with the Piglins I think the that it’s amazing.” Eret added

“Thank you.” Techno was happy his work might help relations between humans and piglins. 

Puffy with Schlatt close behind came bolting up the stairs toward Dream. Dream looked at Techno who only stepped aside for the two hybrids. Puffy ramed into Dream with a hug.

“Oh My Gods! I’ve missed you!” Puffy laughed as she finally let go of him. Schlatt walked over to Dream and patted his head carefully as not to ruin the crown on his head.

“Kid I missed you.” Schlatt said “Also you're a king now. Nice!”

“Thank you Dad.” Dream nodded as he hugged his dad

“DREAM!” Dream let go of his dad to see Tubbo running up the stairs. “I”m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Tubbo latched onto Dream. “I should have listened! I knew you were an admin! I should have seen you were hurt!” Dream hugged his younger brother back and rubbed his back as tears escaped Tubbo.

“I know Tubbs.” Dream whispered to him “I should have reached out, and it's not just your fault.”

“Dream…?” Dream looked up from his hug. To see the old members of his friend group. Sapnap and George were standing there nervously.

“Speak of the devils.” **(oop dramaaaaaaa!)** Dream whispered before standing to face the group. “Hello?”

“Dream..” Tears were at the corners of Georges eye “w-we’re sorry...we-”

“Look I don’t want to hear it.” Dream looked at the group before him. “ I have had a good 3 years with the SMP happy and I don't want to change that now. I have fiance-”

“Fiance….?” Sapnap asked in shock. “Technoblade?!” Sapnap continued “He is the bad guy Dream! He killed people! He killed the Main World government officials!”Dreams fists clenched, Techno, Schlatt, and Puffy sensed the change in Dreams mood. Techno rushed forward grabbing Dreams hips before he did something he would regret. 

“Get off of him.” George stepped forward trying to grab Dream but Techno pulled him away. “Technoblade let him go!” George pulled out his sword pointing the blade at Techno.

“THAT’S IT!” Dream broke out of Techno's grip only to be grabbed by Schlatt and Puffy. “I DON'T **_LIKE_ ** ANY OF YOU! I SHOULDN’T HAVE COME TODAY!” Dream was thrashing against the two. “i shouldn’t have come tonight….” Dream fell to the ground “i shouldn’t have come tonight…i shouldn’t have come tonight… i only make things worse…” Tears made the fabric of his blindfold wet. He looked up at the group of his no longer friends “i want to go home techno…” Techno picked him bridle style as Eret led him out a back exit.

“Leave him with us Techno, this is your fault anyway.” George said, well ordered. Dream’s soft whimers stop as he jumped out of Techno's grip and ran at George. Dream drew his knife that he had hid in his pocket, and put it to George's throat. Pushing it just enough to draw a thin line of blood.

“Oh no, no no Georgy this is your fault.” Dream laughed Dream removed the blade from George’s neck. He walked back to Techno and hooked his arm around Techno’s and guiding him out the back door. The ride back was quiet, Techno didn’t **_know_ ** the reason he snapped but he **_knew_ ** why he did. It was the comment of the elders. Yes, Techno killed an elder, but let's put it this way, ‘every king needs an executioner’ and Dream was a great king. But Techno didn’t want to talk about it.

They arrived at the outer gates of their castle when they hopped off their chariots and as they always did when they had time they went to go join the citizens at the bonfire. 

“The kings are here!” a young girl yelled with a grin of her face.

“Hello there Haley.” Dream smiled taking off his blindfold. The young girl ran up to him. She looked into Dreams eyes and the grin turned into a frown.

“Why are you crying?” She asked

“I had a fight with some friends.” He said a he picked her up and hugged her

“Well if you fought with them, then you really shouldn’t be friends.” She said smiling

“That’s a very smart thing to say for a four year old.” Dream said as the girl pushed he forehead against his.

“My mama told me that!” The girl smiled. She took off Dream's crown and put it on her head. Techno had managed to get away from the kids who wanted to see him fight.

“Where is your mama?” Dream asked

“Right here sir.” Rayana, one of Dream and Techno's trusted guards, walked over to him “Sorry about her.” She said taking her from Dream and giving him his crown back.

“No problem.” Dream smiled “And remember You, Haley, and your wife are always welcome in the castle.” She bowed and nodded as she walked away. Once she was gone the swarm of kids rushed Techno and Dream bagging for fight training and fights to watch. The rest of the night consisted of the warm fire, watching kids fight with wooden swords, and helping some villagers with setting it up for tomorrow's market day. Dream smiled as he watched the kids fight, he remembered him and Sapnap used to fight like that. But with a sigh he decided, it was for the best that the Dream team was just that a  _dream_ ….

_**Extra**_ :

_1:34 am_

*Ring* *Ring* Dream broke his kiss with Techno **(we’re not talking about it)** and grabbed the phone off his desk and answered it.

“Hello?” Dream said

“Hi! It’s Eret I know you had a bad day but i had an idea for the wedding.” Eret said getting straight to the point.

“Already?” Dream asked

“Yes, now it will be a summer wedding because green and red go with summery things. And your going to be wearing the dress-” Eret continued

“What why?!” Dream knew he wasn’t going to like the answer.

“You're the bottom.” Eret said calmly

“Hey-” Dream was pissed at the assumption

“Now my question is mermaid tail dress or ball gown?”

“Ball Gown.” Techno said hoping the call would finish faster he was bored and wanted to get back to what they were doing.

“Nice, have fun love birds” Eret finish. Dream flustered and Techno smiled

“We will.” Techno took the phone and hung it up.

**(I'M SORRY! I HAD TO! I DON'T KNOW WHY I DID BUT I DID IT!)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE ENDING
> 
> all so i have got some many good prompts but... more?


	16. Hurt Duckling (alternate ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: suicide, gone, major character death
> 
> AE
> 
> Someone gave an alternate ending prompt and i loved it and needed to do it.
> 
> The person.... Anime_cat_god (thank you for the propmt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is out late.
> 
> Also this says (Starts here) in bold when it begins the alternate ending but everything before that is the same so if you don't want to re-read the first part just scroll down a little :)

The chat lit up with a whispered message. Puffy looked at this it was from Dream.

Dream whispered to Puffy: Hi

Puffy whispers to Dream: Hi duckling :)

Dream whispers to Puffy: i need help

Puffy whispers to Dream: Oh ok kiddo where are you

Dream whispers to Puffy: the nether

Puffy whispers to Dream: be there soon kiddo :)

Puffy wondered what the younger wanted, as she walked she thought of what he might need. Was his inventory full? Did he need help mining? Was he hurt!? That thought made her begin to run. She ran though the community house running into Quakity.

“Oh s-sorry” Puffy tried to run again but Quakity grabed her.

“Are you ok Puffy?” Quakity asked he had never seen Puffy in this much of a hurry.

“Oh y-ye-yeah I'm fine it just my duckli- umm… D-dream needs help.” She said trying to pull away from Quakity

“Why do you help him? He’s a tyrant and a villain.” Quakity rolled his eyes that anyone would try to help Dream. Puffy stop pulling a turned to Quakity, The sheep hybrids eyes dark and angry.

“You say that again to ANYONE and I will personally speed run your last 2 lives. Ok?” She said in a cold tone with a venom to it that could kill a man.

“B-but-” Quakity was cut off by Puffy kicking him in the ribs. She walked away leaving a hurt and confused Quakity behind her. 

_**(Starts Here)** _

Puffy jumped on the portal bracing herself for the dizzy side effect of the travel. As the glow of the nether entered her vision she walked forward out of the portal. She was about to ask Dream where he was but something out of the corner of her eye made her stop. She turned to see a person looking over the lava. He was tall and had dirty blond hair and was wearing a long sleeve turtle. She realized it was Dream and was about to call out his name when she realized what was on the ground next to him. There was his neatly folded hoodie and his MASK!? Puffy looked at the mask and noticed another thing on the pile. A note she squinted to make out the words.

~~ Puffy ~~

Mom

Her heart lit up as she looked back at Dream, still not realizing why she was there. But he was crying? The pieces clicked as Dream tried to take a step forward into the lava. HE WANT TO JUMP! Puffy rushed forward to grab his arm but she just missed.....

“NO!" Puffy cried, falling to her knees. "dream….duckling…. c-come back." She hugged herself rocking back and forth. Her eyes flickered around the glowing nether hoping to still see Dream but her eyes feel to a piece of paper. The note. She grabbed it and tears fell onto the paper.

Puffy,

I know this isn't what you want but i just can't. The name and taunts. I never write things and don't know what to say but I hope you'll move on and be happy.

-Your Duckling 

Then she snapped, she got up, grabbed the hoodie and mask. It was her time to keep her promise. She stepped through the portal yhe dizziness not fazing her. As she walked down the prime path she ran into Philza.

"Puffy are you okay?" Philza asked

"No" Puffy said not stopping to elaborate

"Wait! Why do you have Dream's stuff." Puffy tears in her eyes turned around.

"He's gone Phil." Puffy could barely speak the words.

"Well where is he?" Phil gave Puffy a small laugh. With no response he put the pieces together. "W-wait, h-he is gone...gone" Puffy nodded. "And those bastards caused it." Along with Puffy, Philza had heard the words and rude things that the others said and taunted Dream with. Puffy only nodded before turning around and getting back to her mission. Philza grabbed his communicator, rage now clouding his judgment.

Philza whispered to Technoblade: Technoblade are voices asking for blood?

Technoblade whispered to Philza: Well they weren't they were just saying E and Techno Support but now they are. Why?

Philza whispered to Technoblade: because Dream is gone and now the bastards that caused it need to be taught a lesson.

Technoblade whispered to Philza: What do you mean Philza?

Philza's head was a little clearer now

Philza whispered to Technoblade: Techno, buddy Dream committed suicide.

Technoblade whispered to Philza: WHAT! WHAT CAUSES HIM TO DO IT!

Philza whispered to Technoblade: A lot of people. Puffy is on her way to kill them I think.

Philza was trying to calm down Techno realizing his mistake.

Technoblade whispered to Philza: Phil

Philza whispered to Technoblade: Yes?

Technoblade whispered to Philza: The voices demand blood

Philza whispered to Technoblade: Techno wait!

Technobalde didn't respond. Phil ran after Puffy who when he cot up to her she was already yelling at Tommy, Tubbo, George , and Quakity, tears were streaming down her face.

"You Fuckers drove him to suicide!"

"Good." Quakity laughed so did the rest

"Tubbo! HE WAS YOUR FUCKING BROTHER!" Puffy cried not knowing if the young boy knew or not.

"I don't have a brother and if I did and it was that monster I sure hope he jumped!" Puffy stood in shock before trying to lunge forward, but a hand stopped her.

"Puffy," the deep voice belonged to Techno who she didn't know when had arrived. "go see Nikki I will deal with this." Puffy tried to protest but Phil grabbed her and took her away.

"Come on you don't want to see this." Philza gave nervous laugh

"Hello boys." Techno gave a smile "Now I don't know if you know this but at least Tommy should." The group just shifted uneasily at the gaze of the 'blood god'. "But Dream was a near and dear friend of mine." Tommy recognized the look in his eyes. Techno’s normally maroon eyes were glowing crimson.

“H-hey Techno… Bro?” Tommy was sweating from the nervousness he felt under the piglins eyes.

“Oh no Tommy, you stopped being my  _ bro _ when you made my friend, no no no, some _I_ considered family, **kill himself** !”Techno made a swing with his sword at the group cutting Tubbo cheek. “Oh and these will all be ‘cannon’!”

(Ummmm gore)

Then next events happened in seconds but for everyone involved it all moved in slow motion. Tommy stepped forward to protect his friend. Techno took the opportunity, he thrusting his sword forward impaling Tommy in the gut. The blood ran down the sword as Techno locked eyes with the dying Tommy, tears running down his pale face. Techno ripped out the sword sending blood splatters flying, and splattering onto Tubbos face. That pulled Tubbo out of the shock, he turned and ran as did the rest of the group. Techno pulled out a large hunting knife with a single flick of his wrist the knife was impaled into George’s back. The color blind man was on the ground gasping for air, as blood pooled beneath him, before falling down not yet dead but soon he would be. Quakity had stopped running and was again watching in shock.

“How does it feel to be the prey, Quakity?” Techno razed his eyebrow as he pulled out a bow and arrow knocking the bow and firing it. It hit its mark dead on, right in Quackity’s head, and like Tommy he was dead before he hit the ground. Techno walked slowly in the direction of Tubbo blood on his sword trailing behind him. Tubbo was hiding behind a barrel on the docks. Techno walked tauntingly humming a tune that was familiar yet unfamiliar to Tubbo, like a lost childhood lullaby.

“Remember that song Tubbo?” Techno asked “Maybe I should tell you.” Techno laughed “It's the lullaby your older brother used to sing to you… You know the brother that you drove to suicide.” Techno heard the small wipers from Tubbo and walked toward the stack of barales. But he stopped when he heard the lullaby, but the voice that sang it was deeper than Tubbo’s. Techno felt a hand on his shoulder he whipped around to see someone but all he saw was a red shimer. Then there was a hand on his face. The course yet soft hand made techno realized who, well  _ what _ it was. “D-dream…?” Techno fell to his knees crying. He felt the hand on his cheek whip the tears. He looked up to see the faint glow of the dead man's ender pearl eyes.

“That's enough blood my dear.” Dream spoke but only Techno heard. “My death is on  _ my _ hands not his.” The ghost began to fade “My time is up… I love you my dear, always have.” When the present was gone a shiver went through Techno’s spine, as he silently cried.

**Extra**

He stood and looked over. Tubbo had made his way out of his hiding place and was shaking. Technoblade walked toward Nikki’s. When he arrived Nikki was holding Puffy on the floor as they both cried. Neither took notice of Techno’s presence. He simply knelt down, grabbed Dreams mask and sweatshirt and left.

Techno arrived at his home covered in snow from the heavy blizzard. He let his bloody cape fall to the floor as he walked to his bathroom to take a warm shower.

Technoblade emerged from the bathroom, the steam from the hot shower. His eyes were puffy and red from crying. His long pink hair dripped onto the floor. Techno got dressed in his signature white shirt and black pants. He walked over to his bed and looked at Dream sweatshirt. He picked up the shirt and took a deep breath in taking in the smell of fire, wood and the familiar scent of Dreams cologne. Techno flopped onto the bed curling up around the sweatshirt as he began to sob again.

“I-i love you my dear.” Techno whispered hoping Dream wherever he was in the universe heard him.


	17. Trying to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I don't have insomnia but I did do research.
> 
> a prompt from a comment by Mkmko
> 
> Charaters: Technoblade, Dream
> 
> dang this is just a dreamnoblade book at this point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on the shorter end but I hope you like it!

Techno wanted to sleep, he really did but his body wouldn’t let him. He knew he had insomnia for it was a fairly easy thing to self diagnose. Techno read many books on the condition and found that it was good to have a schedule, so that's what he tried, he will admit that is not a healthy schedule but it's a schedule. He would go to bed around 8:00 pm and would try to sleep, and maybe even get an hour but how wake up and just sit until he would look over to the clock until it was 3:00 when he would get up and read, style his hair randomly, sew, decorate his sword handle, really whatever he could.

Dream was riding his horse when we came across the tundra. He saw the glow of Techno’s house through the trees. With a glance at his wrist watch his face morphed into confusion. ‘It’s 3 in the morning why are there are so many lights on. Is he still awake. Well I mean i'm up but still.’ He pulled the reins of the horse to head to Techno’s house. The snow was coming down heavy as Dream walked up the stairs to Techno’s front door. He banged his front door three times and waited. If there was no response he would leave, but in a couple second Techno opened the door. He was in a plain white shirt, red sweatpants, and his hair was in two only braids.

“Hallo~” A tired Technoblade looked to see the unexpected visitor “Oh hi Dream.” Techno gave a nervous smile “It’s 3 in the morning why are you here.”

“Why are you up?” Dream raised his eyebrow “You look really tired, why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Techno said shrugging his shoulders

“Well come on, you need rest.” Techno could feel Dream’s' worried eyes through the mask. Dream pushed Techno aside letting himself in. He walked to the kitchen and began rummaging around.

“Dream?” Techno asked as he shut the door. “What are you doing?” Techno made his way to the kitchen to see what the younger was doing.

“Well if i remember correctly when we were little your dad would make us peach tea with honey to make us fall asleep.” Dream smiled and the water heated on the stove. He reached into the cabinet and grabbed two tea bags.

“Yeah but he stopped making it because it made you  _ not _ fall asleep.” Techno laughed

“N-no no, it made Wilbur not fall asleep.” Dream crossed his arms. The kettle whistled and Dream turned to make the tea. He pulled two tea cups out of the cupboard, he placed the tea bags in the cups and spooned the honey in, he stirred the cup in silence then handed the cup to Techno.

“Thank you.” Techno said as he took the tea. The familiar scent of the tea flooded his nostrils, as he sighed and took a sip of the hot liquid. Dream looked out the window before he sighed and set his cup down before even taking a sip. “Are you not going to drink it?” Techno asked after swallowing the tea. Dream didn’t answer he just walked up stairs toward technos bedroom. “Dream?”

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Dream said Techno just sighed again and enjoyed his tea. About a couple minutes later Dream re-emerged from the upstairs with a paper and a quill in his hand. “Here I draw when I can’t sleep.” Dream just handed the paper and quill to Technoblade. He took the paper and once Dream walked away toward the living room. Dream walked into the living room, he grabbed a log of wood off the stack and opened the little glass door and placed the wood on the fire. He cleaned up the pillows and blankets that were stroun across the room. He fixed up the room and came back to the kitchen Techno was aimlessly doodling with the quill. His eyes looked heavy and Dream didn’t want him sleeping at the kitchen table.

“Ok bud let's get you to bed.” Dream helped him up and walked him to the bedroom. Techno flopped on the bed and Dream placed the blanket over him. “Goodnight Techno.” Dream turned off the oil lamp and walked down stairs. He went to clean up the papers on the table when a drawing caught his eye.

‘TECHNO DREW HIM!?’ Dream was a blushing mess as he looked at the picture of him standing looking out the window. Dream neatly stacked the papers before going back to cleaning the house. It was 6:00 am before he was done. He had cleaned the dishes, he had swept the whole house, Dream had also gone through the cabinets getting rid of old food. After Dream was done cleaning he decided to make Techno lunch for tomorrow. He made him a baked potato and put all the toppings in little containers and put him all together in the fridge. With a little note saying how long to warm up the potato for. Then the green clad man went and sat and began to doodle himself. When he finished he stood and slipped out the door so as not to wake the sleeping piglin. Dream gave a soft weez as he looked back on how much he pressed Techno to sleep. He removed his mask and looked out onto the cold tundra. There were dark bags under his eyes and his ender pearl eyes, dull and sleepy were almost glazed over, but he slipped the mask back on mounted his horse and rode off into the woods

**_Extra! :)_ **

When Technoblade came down stairs in the morning. He still felt tired but he also felt better. Techno stood in shock at the clean house. He walked around looking at the plats in the cadets, the old food was gone. When he looked in the fridge he smiled at the baked potato and went to go thank Dream who he assumed was sleeping in the living room because he never heard him leave. But the other man was nowhere to be seen. The pile of papers on the coffee table drew his attention. The paper on top made his blush.

‘Wait… that means-’ Techno was a blushing mess ‘shit he saw my drawing’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so i drew all the art in this. Also I hate Dreams arms in the drawing but whatever. I also tried to make them look like to different people drew it.
> 
> Prompts? *eyebrows raised*


	18. Blood and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death, blood, Hanahaki
> 
> AE
> 
> There is almost everyone in this so ye.
> 
> prompt By Nerd (thank you!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got noting to put here.

“Come on George tell them you love me!” Dream bagged in a mocking tone as his group of friends walked down the prime path. The long time faze now meant more to the masked man. Over the years he had grown a fairly large crush on the colorblind male. When the man only rolled his eyes Dream continued. “Oh~ George i know you love me~ all you got ta do is tell them!” Again no response “Come on Georg-”

“That’s it I have had enough! I don’t love you Dream and I won't say it!” Everyone stood in shook, George never said the taunting bothered him so they just kept doing it. Dream tried to talk but only let out a little cough that he quickly laughed to hide it, but he was grateful for the mask when his face morphed into horror when the sharp metallic taste filled his mouth. “Dream!” George yelled

“Oh-” another chough “I'll stop-” another laugh covered cough “I’ll stop asking you.” It can twice now but he managed to laugh them off.

“For gods’ sacks thank you!” George began to walk along with Bad and Sapnap.

“Dream are you coming?” Sapnap asked

“Oh no I have a meeting with-” covered cough “with Schlatt in fifteen, and just remembered he is making me wear a suit so I have to go buy one.” Dream rubbed the back of the neck. Before turning and walking away from the group then starting into a run. Then the first fit of coughs came. He turned into an ally. He removed his mask so he could breathe. He watched in horror as green flower petals covered in blood fluttered to the floor. He brought his hand up to catch the petals. Once the fit was over he examined the petals and blood in his hand. The petals he recognized, they were  green carnations, his favorite flower. 

Dream was thrown into another violent coughing fit. There were more petals this time making him gag. The petals and blood covered the ground and splattered on his shoes. Tears fell from the burning pain in his throat. He had fallen on the ground and his hand out bracing himself. He had stopped coughing now and rolled onto his knees and balls of his feet. He looked up at the sky as the tears kept falling. But a noise pulled him from his panic thoughtless thoughts.

“Is someone there?” The unknown voice yelled. ‘SHIT’ Dream shot his hand into his pocket to grab an ender pearl. He grabbed the pearl and threw it, he pulled his mask over his head before he was thrown into the force of the teleportation.

“Hello? Humm… I thought I heard someone coughing.” Tommy looked down the dark ally-way. He looked at the ground and saw the light green petals on the floor in an unknown liquid. He approached the petals and reached down to pick up a petal but recoiled his hand in horror as he touched the warm thick liquid. “What the FUCK!” Tommy yelled aloud. But then he recognized the warm substance. “B-blood… TUBBO!” He ran out of the Ally to tell Tubbo about the finding.

Dream landed a quite a large distance away from the ally. He looked to see that the voice was Tommy. He cursed at himself when Tommy entered the ally. Dream decided to run in the option direction toward the woods and the mountains. Half an hour later he collapsed again into a coughing fit. This time there were full flower buds. He cried as the burning returned to his throat. Dream dug his nails into his arms to push the pain somewhere else, but it didn’t help.

“I-i-i c-ca-can’t breath!” Dream muttered to himself only setting in stone his hurt and fear. The tears were full on sobs now. When the coughing stopped. He still couldn’t breath but he stood and made his way to a cave he would frequently go to to be by himself. When he arrived at the cave he collapsed on the ground resting against a rock trying to breath. 

He again hurled over coughing. This time there were little steams attached to the buds. Dream yelled but no noise escaped his lips, only blood and flowers. 

**_Blood and flowers were the last things Dream saw before his eyes rolled back and he was consumed by the darkness and the cold lonely death._ **

“Hey, Tommy have you seen Dream?” Techno asked as he walked up to his adopted brother. “We had a Piglin government violent protest to attend and I can't find him.”

“No, I haven't seen him.” Tommy answered “Maybe ask the Dream Team.” Technoblade nodded as he turned and walked away.

“Sapnap!” Techno gave a little run up to Sapnap, Karl, and Tubbo. “Me and Dream were going to cause some anarchy in the Nether government but I can’t find him, have you seen him?” Sapnap gave a second to think then shock his head.

“No sorry, haven't seen him sense about noon yesterday. Maybe check his cave and he often gets lost in his thoughts.” Sapnap smiled hoping to help the piglin find his friend.

“Ok can you send me the coords.” Techno askes Sapnap simply nodded and typed them into the chat privately to Techno. “Thanks!” Techno ran off in the direction of the coordinates. The cave entrance wasn’t hidden so it wasn't that hard to find. He approached the cave entrance and began calling Dream's name. But he stop when he looked down on the ground.

Dream was leaning against a rock. His face was covered in the green carnations they were growing out of his blood stained mouth, they twisted around covering his face like a sick joke toward the always masked man. More flowers had pushed throw the dead muscle and skin of Dreams throat.

“D-dream…” Tears ran down his face and the uncontrollable sobs made Techno collapse to his knees. “W-what t-the hell happened…?” Techno was covering his face with his hands, as he couldn’t bring himself to move but he didn’t want to look at the sight of Dreams pale skin and dried blood and gore. He was the blood god but he couldn’t handle the knowledge of his childhood friend's painful death and the flowers continuing to grow after they had taken his life. He slid his way across the ground as he held his deceased friend close. There was no scent of death, only carnations.

**_Extra (I'm sorry I suck at writing funerals)_ **

There were no flowers at Dreams funeral, Technoblade made sure of that. Dream had an open casket funeral, against Technos edvice, but Schlatt insisted, for it was a valued tradition in Schlatt's family. Dream the flowers that covered his face had been trimmed away to show his ghostly skin tone, but the ones on his neck and in his mouth remained. His eyes were covered with a thin silk cloth, he wore a white shirt and blue jeans with dress shoes. His hands were crossed over his chest and healed his sword, the blade resting over his stomach, also intertwined in his fingers was a silver chain with a single emerald that Techno had gifted him when they were young.

The soft cries of Dream’s friends and family filled the air as Schlatt, Philza, Technoblade, and Tommy lowered the casket into the ground. Three banners hung over the funeral grounds. Two matches were lime green with gold patterns and the smiley face mask embroidered onto the banners. And the one in the middle was a very detailed embroidery of Dream, he was standing in a peaceful arms open pose no mask but eyes closed. Over one hand hovered a compass and over the other he hovered an ender eye, in the embroidery he wore a full set of Netherite armor, some of the threads glowed like an enchantment on the armor. He looked happy and peaceful in the embroidery. But he didn't looked dead, and all his friend wish that their dead friend looked like the embroidered man.

The funeral was peaceful and quiet except for the sobs of his friends. Techno and George gave speeches. Puffy was being hugged by Nikki as they both sobbed. Sapnap was hugging Karl as the silent tears fell from their eyes, well Quackity along with Schlatt stood in shock. Skeppy was trying to keep Bad from hushing to the casket and hugging the dead Dream. Ghostbur was looking around hoping that maybe he would see a ghost of the dead man. Once the ceremony was over they all left for their respective houses.

Drista arrived a couple days later. She had inherited the SMP from Dream, she made sure all the country had their freedom and that no war broke out over the lands. So he brothers wish would be honored and it was the SMP grew into one happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Fun fact green carnations are a flower the represent a mans love for a man. I just wanted a green flower but then i did some research and now my mind is blown
> 
> Prompts? I love the ones I've gotten so far!


	19. god AU is here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another outfit explanation

Technoblade: Blood god (minor god)

His normal under shirt and pants with one these

instead of his cape

Dream: god of the End (major god)

Not going to explain it just look a the pic

Drista: god of Childhood joy and mischief (minor god)

picture

Philza: god of Life (major god)

He literally wears the same thing as his skin

Tubbo: god of flowers (minor god)

a lot like Philza but in darker greens and white

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to wear Drista's outfit!


	20. Festival of Kings part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AE
> 
> Charaters: Dream, Technoblade, Drista, Tommy, Schlatt, Tubbo, Philza, Ranboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its finally here!

Dream and Technoblade were both waiting at spawn for Drista, well Tubbo tried to send Tommy off on way word quest so they could all slip off to Philza’s. For today was the festival of Kings, a holiday that was made for parties to celebrate the gods, and by order of the overworld god, all god were required to wear their robes. And there was the problem Tommy was the only one they knew wouldn’t be doing his jobs to prepare for that night's party, and the group of gods didn’t want to deal with the questions of the child.

“Ugh! I hate these dang robs.” Dream moped as he pulled on the black robs and the purple belts and gems.

“Dream, your litely a major god, the god of the END for us sakes! **_(Their the gods so for us sakes get? nevermind)_ **Go talk to the over world, I’m sure that they will let you not wear the robs.”

“No n-no n-no, Technobabe, have you _met_ them? I mean sure I’m one of the four major gods but bubby it a… respect thing… also their scary as hellllll!” Dream whined leaning into the blood god's chest. “Also you managed to convince the gods that your normal arire except the cape and adding a red piece of a fabric wrapped around your arms is a good enough robe.

“Hey sometimes it pays of the be a minor god, now stop complaining.” Techno rested his head on the powerful gods head “Also your crown is poking me~.”

“Oh so you can complain but I can’t?” Dream rolled his eyes, that earned a huff from his boyfriend. There was a small voice that rang out over the land.

**“Drista Joined The World”**

“Hey! Hands off my brother piggy!” Drista walked toward the two lovers.

“Drista!” Dream ran and hugged his sister “How have you been?” 

“Good! How about you, has Technobitch kept his hands to himself.” Techno could sense the glare from behind Dristas orange blindfolded.

“Yes he’s been good Drista, please don’t punch him like you did last time.” Dream weezed

“No promises bubby!” Drista smiled “Now let's get to Philza unless y’all want to explain to Tommy that we’re gods.” Drista began to walk down the prime path towards Philza’s house.

“Drista! We have to go the backway people are decorating the prime path.”Techno called to the young god.

“But we need to pick up Tubbo?” Drista tilted her head in confusion.

“He is getting Tommy percupid so we can make it Philza house.” Dream added as he began to head to the back path to the Manburg

“Ohhhhh… Ok” Drsita followed her brother as they walked and talked, and the acasanal threat of stabbing Techno or Dream with a fork.

“Drista’s here! Yes, maybe I can convince her to acualty fork Big man Dream this time!” Much to Tubbo’s dismay Tommy had here the announcement of his younger sister joining the world. Tubbo hadn’t yet managed to get Tommy to leave him alone long enough for him to slip away, and Tubbo still needed to get changed into his robes.

“Tubbs what are you doing here you should be at Phi-” Shlatt was promptly shut up by his son putting his hand over his mouth. “THE FUCK!” Tubbo pulled his dad down so he could whisper in his ear.

“We’re trying _not_ to let Tommy know about the whole gods thing, this is the first year we are not in war and can actually celebrate.” Schlatt made a ‘Oh’ look with his face.

“Tubbo let’s go!” Tommy was waiting “Oh hi Schlatt! Your daughters here.” Tommy smiled ready to go cause some misitife with the other.

“Oh I know but I need your help with stuff for the party tonight. Plus Drista is probably at Nikki’s already. They're doing ‘woman’ stuff, like make up and dress.” Schlatt answered the excited boy. Tommy seemed to calm down and walk over to the president. “Come on!”

“Thanks,” Tubbo whispered Schlatt gave a thumbs up as he walked off with Tommy. Tubbo then went off the change into his robes then he headed to Philza’s.

Philza had decorated his house nicely for the festival, there were strings of paper lantern lights and flower garlands (made by Tubbo). There were also lightly floating orbs that seemed to dance around the room. The table was decorated with a senter pese had flowers, fairy lights, blood red candles, and an eye of ender that hovered in the middle. Everyone had settled around the table and was eating the traditional first course of the gods meals pomegranate seeds, (hey i like greek mythology what can i say). The group was talking and laughing. When a banging on the door made the group fall quite.

“Dad! I need something!” Tommy yelled

“I thought you said Dad was watching him, Tubbo.” Drsita tapped her brother on the shoulder.

“He was-” Tubbo was cut off by another yell but not from Tommy.

“TOMMY! I told you not the leave until you finished setting up the banners.” Schlatt yelled

“Well that answers that.” Techno face palmed

“What do we do?” Tubbo asked as the door was opening.

“Tommy wait-” Schlatt tried to stop Tommy from entering the house. Tommy stood in the door jaw open looking at the gods before him.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” was all Tommy could say. The gods just shifted unconfertebely know they would have to explain the fact that they were all gods. “Wh-wh-wh-what is going on here!”

“Oh, Dream there you are.” The half enderman aperted behind Tommy. Who turned and looked at him. “Umm- is this a bad time?” Ranboo looked unessey

“Yes, Ranboo buddy this isn’t the best time.” Dream said which made Ranboo let out a stressed enderman noise. “But it’s fine.” Dream added knowing what happened when the enderman hybrid was upset. “What do you need?” He gave a soft smile. Ranboo let out a little breathe he had been holding. Dream used his powers to let Ranboo use his powers that weren’t strong enough to teleport by himself, Ranboo closed his eyes and teleported away. A second later Dream stepped to the side just in time before Ranboo appeared where Dream had been standing, which startled Tubbo causing him fell over onto his chair. Ranboo was now holding a black woven basket. It was nicely decorated with chorus fruit branches and purple tissue paper, and in the Middle of the basked was a large pile of the sweet ripe chorus fruit.

“I know you can make them, but my mom thought it would be a nice offering.” Ranboo gave a nervous smile.

“Oh, Thank you Ranboo” He took the basket and sniffed the fresh chorus fruit. “But remember what i told you and your family last year…”

“I know, I know ‘No offerings just help my people when they need it.’” Ranboo quoted Dream, as Dream ruffled the young endmans hair.

“Exactly now go and get ready for the festival.” Dream smiled again helping Ranboo teleport away.

“SO YOU GUY _ARE_ GODS!?” Tommy broke through the silents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucks but i tried.
> 
> Also im almost out of prompts so.... prompts please 👉👈


	21. Festival of Kings part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as last time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really bad but I have lost all motivation for this sorry.

“Yes Tommy.” Philza laughed nervously knowing that it was going to be a long and hard time explaining.

“Even Tubbo?!” Tommy looked at the group still in the state of shock. “B-But I- how? When? Why didn’t you let me?”

“How, Dream, Drista, and Tubbo are creations of the gods and who were gifted as kids to Schlatt. I was made a god by the Nether god for my work freeing his people. And as you have probably heard the story but Philza is a pasted down power and status.” Techno bagan

“When, I was 4ish when my powers came in, funny story-” Dream stated but was cut off

“It’s not a funny story!” Schlatt butted in

“I was teleporting all over the house for a good week before Phil came to visit and realized my powers came in, and took me to the rest of the gods for training. Drista and Tubbo were 2 and 5 Drista’s power of mischief caused Tubbo’s power to go off.” Dream finished his part of answering

“Why didn’t we tell you, because we knew you’d do this and tell everyone else we didn’t want to know.” Philza answered the last of Tommy’s questions

“Ranboo know’s!” Tommy continued still mad he was never told half his family was gods.

“Yeah what about that?” Philza sent a look at Dream

“Well…. I am a god and I hate they do this but they did like a whole chapel thing… and Ranboo’s mom is the head of the chapel so I got really close with his family, but I had them recently convert the chapel into a refuge for injured Enderman.” Dream explained “But ya I have known Ranboo for years.”

“YOU HAVE A CHAPEL!” Drista yelled 

“Drista not so loud.” Schlatt was rubbing this temples. 

“Sorry dad.” Drista smiled softly trying not to get in trouble. Tommy was now standing next to Philza. he still looked at the group of young gods. But his face morphed into horror when he realized something.

“You all have the power to kill me instantly don’t you.” Tommy murmured

“Yes.” The group said in unison. They also said it with a straight face which made Tommy more unessy. Then another knock sounded at the door. They all looked at each other as the door opened once again. In the doorway stood a sleepy looking George.

“What the hell are you doing. Why are you all-” His eye fell on the group taking off his glasses he just looked blankly in the group.

“Does he not know!?” Tommy burst into laughter. As the group either rolled their eyes, or threw their hands up in exasperation, or face palmed. “Dream! You don’t tell your best friend!?” Tommy was almost on the floor dying of laughter. 

“Tell me what, and Tommy who the fuck are you talking to Dream isn’t even here.” Goerge turned and shut the door.

“What the-”

“Goerge got into trouble with the god of the over world and now he can’t see color properly or us when we are in our godly clothing.” Dream answers the question.

TOmmy began to laugh again, but he stopped, when the room around him went dark and all he saw was the table Dream and Philza. “W-wh-what’s going on.”

“Well we’re sorry tommy but we really don’t trust you with secrets.” Philza stated

“Are we knocking him out?” Dream smiled an evil smile.

“Yes, sorry Tommy.” Philza bent over to make eye contact with his son. He put his thumb to Tommy’s forehead and closed his eyes, a shiver went through Tommy’s body as his eyes rolled back and Tommy collapsed on the floor.

“What the fuck!” Tommy shot out of bed

“Oh thank the gods Tommy! You're up! Dream and Technoblade found you passed out on their way to the party yesterday. Do you remember what happened?”

“N-no..” Tommy didn’t remember what happened yesterday. “I only remember the announcement of Drista coming into the world.” Tommy could have sworn that Philza sighed in relief.

“Oh Tommy your up.” Tommy looked from Philza to Techno and Dream who had opened the door. “Are you ok?” Techno continued

“Yeah-”

“Good!” Dream said before leaving but before he was out of Tommy’s sight he looked back and made his eyes glow purple, just one more thing to make Tommy freak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this but also I need prompts... please...


	22. Blood and Flowers part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW Hanahaki
> 
> Characters: Drista, Philza, George, and Sapnap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this really wasn't a prompt but Anime_cat_god commented something that made my brain go brrr.... sooo here we go
> 
> also the definition i use for Hanahaki is the like idk really.... but its a fictional decease so...

Drista arrived a couple days later. She had inherited the SMP from Dream. She arrived on the SMP and was greeted by Dreams friends to give their ‘sorry for your loss’ but Drista pushed through, passed tommy, passed her brother, passed her dad. She had someone to talk to and she wasn’t going to  talk to anyone until her suspicions were confirmed or denied. She pushed open the door to Philza’s house which scared the older man.

“Oh hello-” Philza started his greeting but was hushed by Drista

“Who killed my brother?” Drista’s eyes were already looking through Philza’s book shelfs.

“No one killed Dream. He died by being suffocated but flowers.” Philza tried to calm down the frantic girl but she kept looking.

“Right that he placed there, or someone else did, or~” Drista had found the book she was looking for. “ Hanahaki! The disease that lives dormant in every admins lungs and when said admin experiences or knowledge of one sided love is confirmed, their favorite flower with grow from their lungs and cause the coughing up of blood and flower” Drista held the page of the book to Philza, who put on his glasses and examined the page.

“Drista, to my knowledge Dream didn’t love anyone other than his family, and well my family, but i know we all loved him to bits.” Philza said, trying to calm Drista.

“Dream may have had a crush on some-” Drista and Philza locked eyes.

“George….” They said in unison. Drista ran out of the house followed by Philza who knew she was going to do something harsh. But she got too far ahead of him and he just left it up to fate, so he just walked in the direction where she ran. But when he caught up to her she was just talking to Geroge and Sapnap. She seemed calm… to calm.

“I know this is so sudden, but I want to know what happened the last time people saw my brother alive.” Drista asked

“Well Dream and I got in a fight before, he had to go to a meeting with Schlatt.” George answered trying to give their dead friend's sister as many answers as possible.

“O-o, can up tell me what the fight was about?” Drista asked her voice so calm it almost scared Philza.

“Ummm… oh he was getting on my nerves about asking me to say i loved him. It was a silly thing to yell about but-” Geroge was cut off by Drista back handing him in the face her ring, which Dream had given her, cut his cheek with the force of the slap. “What the-”

“Drista! He didn’t know!” Philza was holding Drista back from attacking George more.

“Know what?!” George asked, panicked and mad.

“He fucking loved you! And you killed him! You killed him!” Drista was crying and her blindfold was starting to get soaked in water. She was kicking and screaming trying to get to George.

“What…?” Sapnap was just confused as he watched the scene play out.

“Hanahaki!!” Drista screamed as Philza had put her down standing between the two. With no reaction she continued. “Every admin has a dormant disease in their lungs that is activated by the knowledge of one sided love!” Drista removed her blindfold, her eyes didn’t look like Dream’s ender pearls eyes, but they looked like the brighter green eye of ender. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

“He- he actually liked me…” George began to cry and Sapnap could only stand and look at Drista in shock.

“No shit Sherlock!” Drista pulled herself together and pulled back her blindfold. “Now I need to run an SMP.” Drista turned on her heels and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the google doc i write this on is now 46 pages long XD


	23. hi

i have next book!

go check it out

it a consistent story line this time! XD


	24. He protec He attac but most importantly he got shot in the bac....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, screaming,
> 
> Characters: Dream, Tommy, Tubbo, Schlatt, Philza, Technoblade
> 
> prompt by Bean_Xo

Tommy had enemies quite a few really, but none of them were violent or at least that what everyone thought. 

Dream and Tommy were walking and talking together on their way to Manburg. The two pervoces enemy’s relationship had become almost like this was when Tommy was a child (well more of a child) where Dream was often looking after him and Tubbo.

As they emerged from the small tunnel and were on the small bridge leading to the staircase down to Manburg, something caught Dream’s eye, a small glint on something mettile on the hill they had just walked through. Dream turned to look but to his horror the scene he saw was something no one would want to see. There was a black cloaked figure with an arrow trained on him…. No, his arrows pointed to Tommy. Dream could have sworn the archer smirked when he released the arrow.

Tommy had keeped walking so Dream rushed forward. We used his momentum to pull Tommy out of the way, he pushed himself into the path of the arrow. Their arrow hit Dream’s shoulder. Dream stumbled trying not to fall off the side of the bridge. He turned to see if Tommy was ok, he had fallen on his butt, but there was no arrow lodged in the other.

“DREAM! WHAT THE HE-hell” Tommy looked up at the green clad man. Dream followed Tommy’s gaze. The head of the arrow was sticking out an in inch or so of his shoulder. 

“O-oh..” Dream vision went blurry, black filled the edges of his vision. He began to stumble again.

“Yeah! Oh!” Tommy began to panic checking his bag for bandages.

“t-t-tommy….” Dream studered

“I know Big man I'm trying to find a bandage-” Tommy looked up from his bag in time to see the masked man fall backwards off the bridge, plummeting to the water below. “Dream!” Tommy had reached out in a useless attempt to grab him. Dream crashed down to the water below. His vision was black before he hit the water. And the heavy bags and potions made Dream sink deeper and deeper in the river.

“W-what do i do…” Tommy asked himself. Tears beginning to fall. He couldn’t move, he had pulled himself onto his knees, and he just sat in shock. A minute or two had passed, when Tubbo came walking up the stairs of the prime path. He saw the crying younger and was pulled into a panic. 

“Tommy!” Tubbo began to race forward only to stop when the crying friend made eye contact with him and pointed over the side of the bridge. Tubbo made his way to the side of the bridge, and looked over the side of the bridge. He only saw a small white pess of plastic floating in the water. He turned to look at Tommy, confusion morphed on his face.

“D-d-drea-” Tommy stutterd

“Dream!” The pess of plastic clicked in his head. He threw off his jacket and dived off the bridge. He entered the water with a large splash, once the bubbles cleared he looked around for his brother. He spotted Dream at the bottom river, his sword sheath was caught on a rock stopping him from being pulled down river. The arrow in his shoulder was causing blood to pulme in the water.

Tubbo would have screamed but he kept the air in. He swam to the rock and pulled the belt over it and used it to pull Dream to the surface. When Tubbo broke the surface he pulled Dream up by the shoulders, and pulled him up to the river bank.

“Tommy! Help!” Tubbo held Tommy while making his why down the stairs. Tommy ran up and took Dream from Tubbo dragging him farther on the dry ground. He checked his pulse and he finale let out a long breath or relief when Dream’s chest kept a steady rise and fall. “Tommy what happened?” Tubbo asked as he caught his breath.

“We- we were walk and h-he stopped, then next thing i know he pushed me and when i looked up at him there as a fucking arrow in his should!” Tommy was still in a panic “What do we do?”

“We need to call our dads.” Tubbo said reaching for his communication and hitting his dad's contact.

*Ring* *Ring*

“Hi Tubbs whats up?” Schlatt answered

“O-ok dad umm Dream he-” Tubbo started

“I swear if he got stuck in a hole again I’m gonna-” Schlatt laughed

“NO! There-There is an arrow in his shoulder!” Concern in Tubbo’s voice was louder now

“What! Where are you!?” Schlatt was standing up at his desk and papers went flying

“The river by the stairs.” Tubbo anwsered

“I’m on my way. I swear if your brother gets himself almost killed one more time, I’m gonna kill him!” Schlatt ran out of the office toward where Tubbo had told him. He ran to Philza on the way, who was also running, so they both assumed the other was called by their son. When the fathers arrived Philza immediately grabbed Dream bridle style, after asking if he was alive and breathing, then ran toward his house. Schlatt went to comfort the boys.

“Is Dream gonna be ok?” Tubbo asked as he hugged his dad.

“Yeah- I think so... Philza is good at healing… what happened?” Schlatt looked down at the shaken boys.

“Tommy said they were walking up on the bridge and Dream pushed him, then when he looked up there was an arrow in Dream’s shoulder. When I got here Tommy was on the ground and  Dream must have fallen off the bridge.” Tubbo explained

“Ok, umm, let's get you dried off Tubbs, I don’t need you getting sick.” He took his jacket off and wrapped it around his son. Then he wrapped an arm around each boy and began to walk toward the capitale building. Schlatt didn’t want to say anything to the already visibly upset boys, but Schlatt figured that someone had an arrow and it wasn’t aiming for Dream. Schlatt pulled the boys close as he looked around making sure there wasn't another archer.

Philza laid Dream on a cot in his house. The blood was still seeping out of the wound, and was all over his and Philza’s clothes. Philza ran to get the bandages, rags and a bucket. When Philza got back to the room to his shock Dream was awake.

“P-p-philza?” Dream whimpered

“Oh- y-your up… Ok Dream buddy as you can probably tell, t-there is an arrow in your shoulder i have to remove it…” Philza walked over to Dream and trying to do it before Dream was fully awake he reached down to remove it but Dream’s hand shot up and stopped him. “Dre-”

“Phil there are three ways to take an arrow out. If the head has barbs you would pull it forward, if there are no barbs you would pull it backward so you don’t risk feathers breaking off in the wound, or you could break it in half and pull it both ways. But Phil looked close at the arrow. There are barbs on the head and right in front of the feathers, and the shaft is metal. This arrow was designed to not be removed, and I know this because it is one of my arrows. My quiver was stolen a week ago. And a smiley face is engraved on the arrow head. If this arrow is coming out it’s going to hurt.” Dream’s voice was cold and soft, but Philza heard the pain when the younger voice. Then the next event happened too fast for Philza to stop. Dream realised his hand and ripped out the arrow. It hurt more the Dream had prepared himself for, he screamed at the pain, curses were lost in the ring of the scream. 

The scream was faint but heard throughout Manburg. No one really thought much of it, they just assumed that it was an animal in the near woods. But to those who knew Dream, recognized the yell. Schatt, Tommy, and Tubbo all heard it well as they were walking back to the capital building. Tommy covered his ears and leaned into Schlatt, and Tubbo just hugged, Schlatt just held the boys closer and tried to block out the noise. Sapnap also recognized the scream, he was with Karl and Quackity at the time sitting under L’mantree. Both the others were asleep but he didn’t want to disturb them so he just tried not to think about it.

“DREAM! What! Why!” Philza was trying to stop the bleeding, but it was too late Dream had already passed out. “Shit!” Philza cursed aloud. He took Dream’s sweatshirt off and wrapped the bandages around the shoulder and finally stopped when the shoulder was wrapped and covered. He went and changed then the thought hit him. Someone has to tell Technoblade.

Technoblade was just sitting eating a potato in the Nether when Philza called and told him someone shot Dream. Techno gave an angry sigh as he hung up the phone and walked toward the Nether portal. When we arrived at Philza’s, the rest of the group was already there. Techno didn’t say anything he just walked over to Dream, grabbed his hand and sat on the floor waiting for Dream to wake up.

Dream woke up in the middle of the night. Techno was still holding his hand but was asleep leaning onto the cot.

“Technobade….” Dream swung his legs around so he was sitting up, there was the burning pain in his shoulder, but he ignored it. He stood and almost fell over but caught himself, he let go of Techno’s hand careful as not to wake him up. He walked over to the door to leave but someone stopped him.

“Where are you going?” It was Tommy

“I have something to do Tommy.” Dream turned to the younger

“You literally just got up from being shot with an arrow.” Tommy protested

“Tommy… That arrow was aimed at you.” Dream looked Tommy dead in the eye, there was no mask to cover Dream’s emotions, Tommy could see the pure anger in his eyes. “The arrow was one of mine that was stolen a week ago, someone tried to kill you and blame me, and I WILL not let people hurt my family.” Dream turned to leave but Tommy hugged him

“But if you get hurt or killed that would hurt us!” Tommy kept hugging him, stopping Dream from leaving “Please stay, we can all go try to find the archer tomorrow.” Dream sighed and hugged Tommy back

“Ok..” Tommy lead Dream back to the cot and make sure he was comfortable then went back to bed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need PROMPTS!! pwease....


	25. sooooo i lied

I lied im not done with this book.... opps XD

And if you don't know what im talking about its because i deleted the chapter....

NOW GIVE ME PROMPTS!!!!!


	26. Go read my other book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit from the beginning of the book....

As Dream and Technoblade were escorted up the path to the castle by the guards they saw just how many people were suffering from the Ender plague. The Ender plague was an infectious disease that left painful black vein-like marks that covered the body until the victims hands were black and hard of obsidian and their tears from the pain were like squid ink, then the victim would either die from lack of food because they couldn’t keep food down, or they would kill themselves to stop the pain. The disease had presumably been brought to the Over-world by witches. Which was why the two men were being “escorted” to the castle.

“Tell me why we are getting arrested, Dream?” The hint of annoyance in the whisper from the pinkette was ever so clear to the green clad man.

“Oh I don’t know Technobabe maybe, umm stealing, assassinations, arson, being gay, oh and witchcraft. The one fucking crime we will problaby get executed for, because ithe kings fuck ‘bestfriend’ had to get this damned plauge!” The usually masked man’s face wasn’t covered and the venom in his voice and eyes, made Technoblade roll his eyes. The guards that were escorting them reached the gate and barked to orders to open the gate. With the loud click and the gate was brought up by gears and pulleys. They were roughly pushed to keep moving and were walked up to the large dark oak doors and were pushed inside. They made their way through the wineding hallways before they were pushed on their knees in front of the king.

“Raise you heads wicked and vile witches!” The king's orders rung through the grand hall. But as the cocky bastards they were they didn’t. “Guards!” The guards took their spare and ramed the butt of the handle into Techno’s stomach. Dream didn’t appreciate his boyfriends gut getting hit, so he tried to lunge at the guard but the other guard also thrust his spear butt into Dream's stomach and Dream let out a yell as blood spat out of his mouth,

“You fucker!” Techno tried to get up but he was pulled down by his long hair. Dream fell to the floor and the guards pulled on Dream and Techno’s hair by the scalp to lift their heads to look at the king. The king's face went gont as he looked down on the two prisoners.

“D-Dream…” The king looked like he was going to puke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPTS!!! GIVE THEM TO ME!!! Im out of prompts and have no creativity so give me your prompts.... pwease


	27. World Deleted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: I really don't know but vomiting :)
> 
> Thank you DreamNapper for the prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

“SAM! PLEASE YOU HAVE TO LET ME OUT! YOU DON”T KNO-” Dream’s pleds were cut off by the volt door shutting. Sam let out a sigh.. They did it and they won. Sapnap patted his back.

“Let’s go see the others.” Sapanp pulled Sam away from the door. There was a heaviness to the air the two couldn’t seem to shake, but they brushed it off when they saw the smiling faces of their friends. Tommy and Tubbo were also rejoining the group, no doubt they were finally listening to the discs.

“Boys...WE DID IT!” Tommy yelled, throwing his hand in the air. “WE’RE FREE!” The group yelled harays and hugged each other, the smiles were never ceasing.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tommy saw Philza and Technoblade walking up to the group he ran up to them.

“Guys! We did it we put Dream in Pandora's Box, the wars are finally over!” Tommy was dancing around. The pressure off the teens shoulders, was showing. Philza was laughing in joy and hugged his ecstatic son. “Techno did you hear me we won!” Tommy was again dancing around his adopted brother. Techno was thinking, something about the scenario made the blade uneasy. It was two things Dream once told him that wasn’t sitting well with him. 

**_(10 years ago)_ **

“What would happen if you were to permanently die or your powers were taken on your world?” Techno asked he was helping Dream study for his admin finale.

“First there would be an earthquake, the buildings would fall apart. Second fire would erupt in the forest. Lastly the world itself would start to just disappear into nothing.” Dream answered

“Dang so that's what happens if your powers were to stop.” Technoblade looked at Dream in horror

“Yep it can even happen if their connection to the world is disrupted for too long.”

**_(A WEEK AGO)_ **

“No magic, no weapons-” Dream started happily explaining the prison he and Sam had spent weeks on.

“No magic?” Technoblade tilted his head “So…?”

“No enchantment will work. No potions, no totems of undying. No magic, nothing. I couldn’t even use my admin magic on this place.” Dream smiled

\--------------------------

“P-phil…” Techno looked at his father

“Yes?” Philza was trying to stop laughing as Tommy and tubbo chased each other around the larger group.

“How long would it take a world to collapse if the admins powers were blocked.” Techno was waiting for the answer. Phil thought for a minute before answering.

“Umm about and hour, why?” Philza looked at his adopted son with worry and with no answer he asked again sturned “Why, Technoblade?”

“We need to get everyone out of here!” Techno pulled Philza running towards the large group but a low rumble made them stop. The ground began to shake. There was a defining crash. Erets tower had split in half, and crumbled down.  “Congratulations! you’ve invented a new kind of stupid!” Techno yelled at the group. “This is the end but it’s not how you should have done it!”

“What-” Philza put the pieces together. “SAM! Can people use magic inside the jail?”

“N-no why” Sam was bracing himself against Ranboo.

“Shit! Guy’s we need to get out of here, and I mean  _ OUT _ of here, off world!” Philza was the one now dragging Techno. He grabbed Tommy, who grabbed Tubbo as he ran.

“What’s going on?!” Nikki asked as her and the rest of the group was following.

“Dream’s powers are blocked! Which means the server thinks the admin is dead, that kind of means everyone is screwed!” Philza was leading everyone to spawn. “The world is going to self-destruct, like now!”

“But we all live here! Where are we supposed to go!?” Sapnap ask frantically

“You all can come to my world but…” A tree next to the prime path erupted into flame. “WE HAVE TO GO!” They all slide throw the door into the spawn area.

**AwSAMdude left the world**

**Ranboo left the world**

**Nikki Nihachu lef the world**

**Captain Puffy left the world**

“Sapnap Let’s Go!” George yelled Sapnap was standing in the doorway to the spawn area.

“Sapnap! Let’s Go!” Bad yelled

**Badboyhalo left the world**

**Skeppy left the world**

“But-... I put him in there!” Tears were streaming down the mans face “He is going to die!”

“Sapnap we have to go! I’m not losing to friends today.” 

**Georgenotfound left the world dragging Sapnap with him**

“Let’s go boys!” Philza yelled over the loud fire and wind.

**Tommyinnt left the world**

**Tubbo left the world**

**Wilbur Soot left the world**

**Technoblade left the world**

**Philza minecraft left the world**

They all were in the main world portal hub now the blinding white lights of the room flicked as the portal, with the sign of the it that read Dream SMP, flickered and began to dull.

“What’s gonna happen to Dream?” Techno asked the older man “He’s done bad things, but I hope it's quick.”

“I’ve heard stories… it’s not quick… it is painful.. and dark, an all encompassing, cold lifeless back.” Philza’s voice was quavering like the flickering portal.

**Philza minecraft left the world**

The message echoed in Dream’s mind. He was bracing himself in the corner, so he wasn’t thrown by the earthquakes.

He doubled over, vomiting up black liquid. His eyes burned as they glossed over in a black darker than obsidian. He could still see but he wished he couldn’t, the blood in his veins turned black and began to feel like it was boiling. His mouth again filed with the black liquid it pooled on the floor in a large puddle. He gasped for air. A hot pressure was on his back. He turned to see if there was something there, but all he saw was a morphing black mass. He tried to sreamble away on the floor but it pulled him in. His useless screams echoed in the closed prison. The only thing out of the mass now was Dream’s hand, but it went limp.

**Dream was slain by [Server]**

**World Deleted**

With a loud crash the portal broke. The group went silent. Philza hung his head and turned to the group.

“My portal is just down the hall, let's go I don’t want to be in the Main World anymore.” Philza lead the group away from the broken portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the prompts I've gotten! but keep the great ideas coming bcause i don't sleep and have not life so like all i do is write and watch YouTube


	28. World Deleted part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW suicide
> 
> prompt by childofsilverfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry this was late I wanted it out earlier but fell down the YouTube rabbit hole XD

Three months had passed since the death of the Dream SMP and it’s admin. Everyone had built their homes and were all settled into Philza’s lands, but the air still hung heavy with grief. Sam along with Sapnap blamed themselves for Dream's death. Sam had thrown himself into his work, he was building a large memorial for the fallen admin, Dream may have been a Tirent on the SMP but in the Main World he was a highly respected champion and hero. Sapnap on the other hand wasn’t doing great. He felt like he signed Dream’s life away by not listening to him the last time. He wish he hadn’t fought with him over a stupid country. They were childhood friends, and the last person Dream saw was him standing in the doorway closing him in that god forsaken cell. For a couple weeks Sapnap went through Phil’s intier library trying to find anything that Dream somehow respon in a different world, but there was nothing.

“S-sapnap... “ Bad had pecked into his house to check on him. Sapnap was curled up and the couch crying. “Oh muffin,” Bad sat next to him and rubbed his back “locking yourself up in your house isn’t what Dream would want.” Bad gave his friend a weak smile

“Dream also didn’t want to get locked away in the prison but that didn’t stop me.” Sapnap pulled away from Bad.

“Well,” Bad stood up, “Karl is worried and wants you to come hangout, George wants to try and do a manhunt for old times sake, and Techno volunteered to be the hunted one.” Bad with another forced smile left the house.

Sapnap stood and began to walk out of his house. He became lost in thought as he aimlessly wondered Phil’s lands. ‘Maybe he should be hunted in the manhunt… so his friends could kill him...He signed away Dream’s fate after all.‘ He thought. ‘It would be better if I was dead anyway, then maybe I could see Dream again.’ He remembered the happy memories of manhunt, George begging for his help, well Dream chased him. Being stuck in a boat, well Dream wouldn’t stop spinning. Dream blowing them up with an End Crystal. Chasing Dream up mountains and him using a creative way you not die as he jumped off.

Sapnap was pulled from his thoughts as he reached the edge of a cliff. He looked down, he had no hay bail, no water bucket, no boat, and there was no horse at the bottom to catch him. Only him and the hard stone beneath.

“Sapnap?” The voice of the older admin startled him.

“Oh, hi Phil.” Sapnap turned to face the man. “What are you up to?” Sapnap tried to laugh off the seriousness of the situation.

“The real question is what are  _ you _ doing here?” Philza bagan to approach him but Sapnap took a step back, so he elected to stay still. “Sapnap?... Don’t do what I think you're doing.” Phil’s eyes were tried and old. Sapnap wasn’t close with Phil but he used to go to his house to pick up Dream to hang out, because Schlatt often worked.

“Why not!” Sapnap threw his hands up in exasperation “I-i don’t want to do this anymore, I miss him, and the only reason he’s not here is because  _ I  _ wouldn’t fucking listen!” Sapnap had tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Phil heard the hurt and anger in his voice. “I’M DONE!” Sapnap was crying now tears streaming down his face. Sapnap took a shaky breath in. “Dream always made fun of me when I didn’t land water buckets… oops I forgot the bucket…” Sapnap took a step back, smiling as he saw Philza rush forward trying to reach him, let out a final breath as he plummeted to the ground below.

(OOOOOORRRR)

Sapnap was pulled from his thoughts as he reached the edge of a cliff. He looked down, he had no hay bail, no water bucket, no boat, and there was no horse at the bottom to catch him. Only him and the hard stone beneath. He was about to walk forward when the ground below seemed to turn and morefe into a black tar. There was a loud pop in his ears, which caused him to slam his eyes shut. When he opened them again there was not tar, there was not ground, just endless black.

“Sapnap…” The voice seemed right in his ear and miles away at the same time. He whipped around to see a wings figure behind a layer of black fog. The figure emerged to reveal his dark cloak, gray wings, and….smiley mask.

“Dream!” Sapnap rushed forward to hug him, but when he came in contact the form merely shimmered and he fell through it. “Wh-”

“Sapnap…” Dream removed his mask, his black glossed over eye looked frantic, as black tears fell from them. “Why?”

“What?” Sapnap look at his lost friend in confusion

“Y-you can’t leave them like that!” Dream was crying, making eye contact with Sapnap. “They already lost me… They can’t handle losing you!”

“But it’s my fault you're gone!” Sapnap yelled “Let me die! I deserve it!” He fell to the floor hugging himself, as dreams expression went cold as he looked into the distance. “D-dream…?” Sapnap looked in the direction he was but nothing was there but black.

“Sapnap, I don’t know what the afterlife would hold for you, but…. I unlike ghostbur am plagued by the memories of what I’ve done, I deserved to die, I was a bad person, you aren’t.” Dream’s expression was sallome “I have to go now…” The form began to fade and so did the darkness.

“Sapnap! Sapnap!” the voice of his friend brought Sapnap out of his trance. Sapnap looked around at his circle of friends.

“THANK THE GODS!” Karl latched himself on to Sapnap “Why were you up here?”

“Dream” 

“What?” George had a hand on his friends shoulder

“I had a dream.” Sapnap muttered as he looked out over the sunset and saw the black silhouette of a winged man fade into nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO MANY GOOD PROMPTS!!! Thank you!


	29. Oh I think you did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ummmmmm.... we're not gonna talk adout it...
> 
> really short but another chapter will be out tomorrow.
> 
> prompt by PaperJuice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said i don't want to talk about it..

Techno landed on the obsidian grid that hung above L’manburg. He watched as the TNT went crashing down. He smiled as the panicked screams of L’manburgiens ran from his withers. He looked over at the green clad man who was jumping for joy. Dream’s mask was broken and sleeves were burned probaldy from a miss fired TNT, and if it was it didn’t faze him. He looked over at Technoblade, the pure joy in his eyes were exposed for the world to see.

“LET’S GO!! WE DID IT!” Dream ran at Techno not fully sure what was happening gripped his sword tighter. Dream put his hands on Techno’s shoulders, Techno’s pig skull mask was long lost and the battle hardened man stared into each other’s eyes. Dream looked like a little kid who had just been awarded a lollipop. “I’M SO FUCKK HAPPY I COULD KISS YOU!” Dream leaned in and kissed Techno’s cheek, without realizing what he did. Techno was shocked. ‘D-did he? D-did d-did D-Dream just…..?’ The flush fired up Dream's face like the fire below when he realized what he did. “OMG GODS TECHNO I’M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT!” Dream was covering his face with his hand. Dream was startled by the pinkettes arm being wrapped around his waist.

“Oh I think you did.” The evil smirk widened across his face.

“Techno wai-” Dream studered but he was shut up by Techno kissing him ruffly. Dream melted into the kiss, all thoughts of protest faded away like the sounds of explosions below.

“OMG CAN I MAKE THE CAKE FOR THE WEDDING!” The beaten and bloody Tubbo cheered for the kissing two.

“TUBBO WHAT THE FUCK THEY LITERALLY JUST BLEW UP OUR COUNTRY!” Tommy yelled as he watched the kissing pair but when the two kept kissing, Tommy turned and blocked Tubbo’s view leading Tubbo away. 

“What-” Tubbo tried to understand what was happening.

“You're not old enough for that Tubbo.” Tommy frantically walked Tubbo away

“Tommy, I’m literally older than you.” Tubbo was annoyed

“Yeah but-.... Let’s just go.” Tommy couldn’t come up with an excuse. He looked back one more time to see Techno throwing a pearl and pulling Dream along with him. Tommy didn’t care or didn't want to know what his adopted brother was planning. **(I'M SO SORRY WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME!!!)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I HAD TO XD
> 
> your prompts hand them over :)
> 
> Art by Me


	30. Gasoline -Halsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't part of my AU
> 
> So Tubbo goes to visit Dream in prison but notice something is off
> 
> Dream is under the eggs control AU
> 
> Hope you like!
> 
> song: Gasoline by Halsey ( all music credit to her and her team (: )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short
> 
> I wish i could animate :(

“What’s up with you lately Dream? You seem not all here.” Tubbo asked

“Are you insane like me?” Dream asked as he looked from his spot on the floor his unmasked eyes staring into Tommy’s.

“Well- your- umm” Tubbo laughed, Dream didn’t.

“Been in pain like me?” Dream stood now looking down at the shorter boy.

“W-what?” Tubbo was stepping back now trying to avoid the others' gaze.

“Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me? Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me?”

“D-dream i don’t drink s-so no~” Tubbo was against the wall now even though Dream had stopped moving towards him.

“Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?” Dream made a cutting motion across his neck. “Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?” Dream rold up his sleeves revealing his scar covered arms. “Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?”

“D-dream…?” Tubbo was concerned for the other now not knowing why, but he was.

“Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?” Dream covered his ears, a scared look in his eyes. “Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?” Dream dropped his hands and looked out at the flowing lava.

“W-what, D-dream what are you talking about?” Tubbo tried to step toward the green man, but he stopped when he looked at him, tears brimmed his eyes and began to fall.

“And all the people say…” Dreams eyes went red as he began to walk toward Tommy. “You can't wake up, this is not a dream! You're part of a machine.” Dream’s eyes went green again as he threw himself at the wall. “you are not a human being! With your face all made up, living on a screen.” Tubbo just watch the once powerful Dream lose a fight against his own mind. “Low on self-esteem, so you run on gasoline.” Dream rocked himself on his heels.

“Dream what the fuck is happening!” Tubbo tried to help the man but Dream only pushed away, closer to the wall.

“I think there's a flaw in my code.” Dream looked up at him again. This time he could see the real mask was gone. Dream looked broken and tried. “These voices won't leave me alone..”

“Well T-techno said he had that problem m-maybe I could get him to visit.”

“Are you deranged like me? Are you strange like me?” Dream’s eyes were pleading for help but his body wouldn’t allow it. “Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?”

“Dream my friend that’s not good!” Tubbo mind was racing trying to figure out what to do.

“Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me? Pointing fingers 'cause you'll never take the blame like me?” Dream was against the wall again, head in his folded arms.

“I think you’ve taken quite a lot of blame, Dream.” Tubbo just smiled ‘what would Philza do?’ Was all his mind could say.

“And all the people say,” His eyes flashed to red again as he looked at Tubbo. “You can't wake up, this is not a dream! You're part of a machine, you are not a human being! With your face all made up, living on a screen! Low on self-esteem, so you run on gasoline!” Dream’s eyes went green again and Tubbo let out a breath of relief. “I think there's a flaw in my code! These voices won't leave me alone! Well, my heart is gold and my hands are cold ....” Dream raced toward the lava closing his eyes as he plunged himself into the flowing lava.

“Dream!”

**Dream tried it swim in lava**

Tubbo turned to the pool he was dropped into after he responded. He was dropped with a large splash, but he didn’t get out of the pool. He just sat down and let the water settle around him. Tubbo was scared of what he just witnessed so he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a very long one coming tomorrow :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed


	31. Withered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for this Prompt Blue_Moon08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing, no one on the SMP besides Tubbo, Schlatt, Dream, George know that Dream and Tubbo are Schlatts kids.

Dream’s bags were packed, the freshly brewed potions hung at his hip. Anyone would think he was going to battle, after all he was decked in armor and held multiple weapons. But no, he was leaving, he was packing his things and not looking back. Not looking back to the lands he had ruined, not looking back at the battle scared kids, who’s scars he had caused. Not back to the friendships who he let crumble in front of him, not to his battle hardened rivel and childhood who he loved with all his heart.

In his hand he held the discs, the cause of all fear and hatred. He wanted to crumble the discs and watch them burn, but he also wanted to hold onto the fact that this little act will make one person not hate him. So he turned and put them in the chest along with the three books, and a gift for Geroge, he was leaving. Then he reached into his hoodie collar and pulled out a small silver necklace chain that a single emerald hung from. He gently laid it in the chest, he was returning it as the sign of a broken promise.

**(9 Years ago)**

“Please don’t go!” Wilbur was pulling on Dream’s hoodie sleeve, tears fell from both the boys. “P-please…” Dream didn’t want to go but he didn’t want to stay. He had lost control of his power and activated his puppet code on Wilbur, causing him to attack Tommy. “It wasn’t your fault-”

“No!” Dream pulled away from the tight grip Wilbur had on his wrist. “Wilbur it is my fault! I lost control! I don’t want to hurt you guys!” Dream turned to walk again but there was another hand on his wrist. “Wil-” Wilbur hadn’t grabbed his wrist, it was Technoblade. “Techno-”

“I’m not asking you to stay but-” He pulled the necklace out of his pocket and placed it around the others neck. “I was going to give it to you for your birthday but, take it now as a promise to always come back.” He gave a soft smile to the green hoodie wearing boy. Dream tooked Techno’s hand and kissed his knuckles, one last act from the showmen before he turned and walked away.

(now)

“Not coming back this time.” Dream looked over to his large wooden home he built secluded away from everyone, but it was no longer far enough. He pulled flint and steal from his pocket, with a click there was a spark and Dream hurled it at his home. The dry wood ignited and he watched as it burned. The sun began to rise so he slipped on his mask and pulled his hood up, and in one last step he took out his communicator, dropped it on the ground and smashed it beneath his heel. Dream turned on his heels and walked into the woods.

“There is a fire in the woods!” George ran past the group standing on the prime path. “It’s spreading fast too, we need to get it under control!” He turned and ran again.

“I’ll go!” Nikki, who was moving some of her stuff, dropped it and ran after George “ Ranboo and Tubbo, will you help me?” She said before she disappeared down the hill. The boys ran after Nikki. When they reached the fire they were shocked by the size.

“What started this?” Ranboo asked as he poured the water over the fire.

“No clue!” Tubbo yelled back as he worked on putting out the fire. “Wow! Guys there are burnt house remains over here and a chest!”

“What?!” Nikki ran over, she had put out a large portion of the fire. “What’s in the chest!” she asked once everyone had put out the fires and joined her and Tubbo by the burnt down house. The chest was seemingly untouched from the flame. She opened the chest but she quickly closed it not really understanding if she saw the things correctly, she opened the chest again and looked in. “It- it’s the discs, and some other stuff.. but the discs.”

“What?!” George looked into the chest “Are those colorblind glasses.” He picked them up and saw there was a tag attached. ‘Sorry I broke the last ones -Dream :)’. “W-what this was Dreams house..” George pulled out his communicator to tell the masked man his house caught on fire but stopped when Tubbo spoke

“I don’t think that's going to work…” Tubbo held the smashed and partly burnt communicator. “Why would Dream smash his communicator?” George turned back to the chest to see a book. The book had black ink written on the front. ‘Everyone’

‘Hello, well someone saw the fire or just found the chest.

I mean i know yall hate me so i figured i would just go.

Please get the items to their respective recipients.

-Dream :)’

There was no response, they all just stood there, yes they were all enemies of Dream but they all wanted to become friends again. Nikki just looked into the chest. She pulled out the other book. It had golden ink in Dream’s handwriting. ‘Puffy’. Nikki thought about opening the book but just set in the bag that rested at her hip. Then she reached down and pulled out the discs. She examined them and the small handwritten ‘T’ on each told her they were Tommy’s.

“Tubbo,” She handed the discs to the younger. “I want you to give these to Tommy, and tell him what’s going on. I doubt he’ll care, but just tell him to be respectful to the ones who do.” Tubbo gave a nod and ran off. “There are two things left.” She reached down to grab the last book. But it just slipped through her hands. The cover was a dye purple leather and had a chain with a small eye of ender hanging from it. On the cover in black writing was the word. ‘Memories’. Then an idea came to mind. “Ranboo can you grab this for me.”

“Ok…” Ranboo put down the grass in his hands and walked over. He picked up the book with essa and tried to hand it to Nikkii but she shock her head.

“No keep it, it’s yours.” Ranboo looked confused but opened the cover. ‘Hi Ranboo, I know you had a problem with keeping track of your memory book so here is one only you can pick up. -Dream :)’

“I really don’t know what to say to that.” Ranboo said with a smille “We should go tell everyone else.” He walked away trying to control his stress but you could hear the small enderman noises he was making.

They reached Manburg and were greeted by Puffy and Philza.

“Oh I heard about the fire. Are you all ok?” Puffy walked over to the group. Ranboo looked at Nikki, who nodded so he walked away to go pick up and replace some grass, not really wanting to know what Puffy would do.

“Puffy, we- we found Dream’s house...it was on fire.” George started to explain

“OMG! Is he ok?” Puffy stood looking at the two

“Yeah, he wasn’t there.” George continued

“Good, did you tell him about it?” Puffy had a mother look on her face knowing the two probably didn’t.

“Well-” George didn’t know how to go about this so he simply handed the book to Puffy. She opened the book and her eyes widened as she read the two short lines. “Puffy…” She handed the book to Phil to read, his reaction was the same.

“But we don’t hate him..” Philza just stood there like Puffy. Nikki stepped forward to hand the other book. She looked at her name on the cover. Puffy opened the cover to see the title ‘The Ugliy Duckling’. Tears brimmed her eyes.

“D-ducklying” She whispered quietly so nobody could hear. 

“What?” Nikki went to comfort her (No one knew about the nickname) but Puffy turned and ran away before she could. Next George handed Philza the small necklace that was in the chest. Now the tears fell from the older man's face. 

“He’s not coming back-'' Phil took the necklace from George and held it tight. “I know this is for Techno, I’ll tell him what’s happened.” They made their way around the SMP delivering the news. Sam was mostly in shock, he left saying he had to go. Quackity just stood there not knowing what to say. Sapnap didn't take it well, he began to yell into the wind cursing himself for abandoning his friend ( oop again (: ) and left crying. The rest of the reactions were either in shock or tears.

Schlatt like Puffy and Sapnap took it pretty hard, he yelled, mostly at George, that he was a ‘Son of a Bitch’ and a ‘Selfish prick’ then Schlatt promptly shut them out of his office.

“Tommy!” Tubbo called as he ran up to his friends house. THe bond was organizing his chests, but he looked up at the call of his name.

“Tubbo! What you man!” Tommy walked over to greet his friend. “What are you holding?” Tubbo held this discs against his chest so Tommy couldn’t make out what they were.

“Well-” Tubbo lovers this arms to realev to two discs.

“WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU GOT THEM BACK!” Tommy took the discs and examined them. “How?”

“Well Dream left…”

“What?”

“H-he’s gone Tommy.”

“Well that's great Tubbo!”   
  


“I know your happy but Nikki who was with me when we found them and some other things from Dream in a chest, well she asked me to tell you that she knows you don’t care, but could you be repectful to people who do.”

“Well looks like I don’t have to be respectful to no one because no one care!” Tommy laughed

“Tommy-” Tubbo knew it was useless so he just walked away as the tears he was holding back fell.

“Tubbo?” Tommy just watch as his freind walked away.

Philza knocked on Techno’s door. He was greeted and let inside by the pinkette.

“Hi, Phil what’s up?” Techno gave his usual smile to his adopted father.

“Umm… Techno, Drea he-” Philza was trying to avoid the topic but couldn’t.

“Is he ok?” Techno asked about ready to fight someone

“He left you this.” Philza held out the necklace for Techno to take.

“Why would he leave this? It means he’s always coming back-” Techno realized what happened and took the emerald and left his house. 

“Where are you going?!” Philza called after him.

  
“To look for Dream.” And so they did, everyone did. For days they called and looked but people had to stop from exhaustion and their voices were gone. After a week of searching Philza managed to get Techno to rest and do a smaller organized search 3 days a week. He agreed and headed home to get the much needed rest.

They continued to search for Dream, 2 years passed but the searches became farther between. The 4 people still keeping to the searches were Technoblade, Ranboo, Shlatt, and Ghostbur. Ranboo didn’t want to forget the few good memories of Dream he had so he kept them on his mind and in the jornal he had given him. Techno just wanted his ‘friend’ ( **well more than friends (:** ) back, and Schlatt wanted his son. Ghostbur, not realizing that it would hurt the others, but he wanted a new ghost friend.

It was a warm summer day and Ranboo and Ghostbur were out looking together. Ghostbur was singing the L’manburg anthem, well Ranboo just listened and thought.

“Do you think we’ll ever find him?” Ranboo asked the blue staind ghost “Or is he just gone?”

“I hope we find him! Sometimes even blue doesn't help cheer up my brother.” Ghostbur remarked as he went skipping along. As the two walked along in silence something under Ranboo’s foot crunched. He looked down to see a rose. No, a wither rose. It looked like it had just been dropped there. ‘What?’ Ranboo though he looked around, then he saw another one, and another one he followed the path of roses. He came into a clearing, that was overgrown with the wither roses. The scent of the roses made Ranboo dizzy, but his curiosity won over and began to look around the field.

“Ranboo!” Wilbur’s call made Ranboo run too see what was happening. “Look! I found a new friend!” The ‘friend’ Ghostbur was referring to was another ghost. “He calls himself Dee!”

“D-d-dream….?” Ranboo spoke, the ghost looked at him and Ranboo got a clear look at the man. His skin was pale and large burn patches were everywhere. He wore a white tattered and burnt t-shirt. From his neck down his skin began to fade only to an outline revealing the black bones beneath. There were wither roses growing up his arms and one wrapped around his neck, his eyes were black except for the bright ender pearl pupils. His signature smiley mask was now black and skull shape with glowing white eyes. The man tilted his head at the name.

“They used to call me that…” Dream’s voice was raspy and sad

“Who?” Ghostbur asked, wondering what his new friend was sad about.

“The people i hurt… you look like them…you were one of the younger ones…. did i hurt you… are you ok… i wish it stopped…why didn’t i stop… did i h-hurt you… i don’t think i meant to…” Dream rambled in a wispy tone as Ranboo processed the situation, he made a enderman noise from the stress. “You are the kid aren’t you… the one i couldn’t help… the only with the bad memories… who heard my voice… i don’t think that was me… i don’t remember… it was like hearing myself talk… he’s behind you” Ranboo flipped around but no one was there.

“W-who?” Ranboo looked back at the dead men

“No he’s not really…” Dream seemingly told himself

“Dream-” Ranboo began

“I don’t like that name…” Dream’s look was stern “The people call me that… please call me Dee…”

“Ok Deee, how did you die?” Ranboo was trying to put all the pieces together.

“Shot...by a wither skeleton…” Dee said

“I was stabbed by my dad” Ghostbur as he handed Dee a flower, but to his dismay the flower withered and turned into a wither rose.

“My dad should have stabbed me..” Dee began to walk away

“Where are you going?” Ranboo reached out and grabbed Dee but he looked him dead in the eyes with no emotion involved.

“I don’t like being touched..” Dee said before continuing to wake off “im sorry.” The apology was aimed at no one just into the wind and out to the world.

“Wait-” Ghostbur was about to go after him but Ranboo stopped him.

“We need to tell the others.” Ranboo walked off dragging Ghostbur behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more of Phantom-Dee


	32. i need yall opinion

So this is just a quick thing, but i want to right and Among us AU for the Dream SMP memebers but should i put it in this book or make another one? Also tell me ifnyou even want an Among Us AU.


	33. Taken part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler!!! But if you read it the story will make a bit more scene.
> 
> Wilbur never died but he wasn't let back into Manburg because he is insane.

The familiar smell of the old potatoes filled his nostrils as a cloth was pushed to his face. Dream’s vision started to sway and his knees went weak. Felt someone pulled him backward as he slipped from consciousness. He went in and out as he watched the trees move fast paced him as he dangled on his stomach over the back of a horse. He slipped to black one more time and didn’t wake up until freezing water was thrown on him.

“Wakie Wakie!” The unknown voice called “Come on~” They threw more water on him as Dream slowly regained consciousness. “He’s up!” The nameless voice taunted.

“Who are you?!” Dream couldn’t see there was something over his eyes. But there was a burning in the shoulders and they were definitely chained above his head, hanging from the ceiling.

“Oh~ Dream…” The man ripped off the blindfold, he sat in front of him on his heels. “Don’t recognize my voice?” He stood up and looked down at the chained man.

“Wilbur?” Dream was in shock. “What are you doing? Why are you doing this? I’m on your side!” Dream pulled at the chains that held his arms up, trying to escape. Wilbur looked at Dream with a raised eyebrow, which made Dream uncomfortable, he felt weak and exposed without the comfort of his mask.

“Well~ Green boi… I really don’t know about that, I’ve seen you with Schlatt recently.” Wilbur druled looking down at the unmasked man.

“Wilbur he’s my d-dad!” Dream pulled at any hope for an excuse. He knew Wilbur had snapped, but  _ didn’t  _ know how bad he was.

“Dad?” Wilbur knelt down and put a hand under Dream’s chin moving his face around like he was inspecting a prize. “Well then now I have the upper hand don’t I?” Dream knew he messed up. Dream tried to stand up but Wilbur kicked him in the gut, the force throwing the weak Dream backward, and causing his shoulders to pop. fell forward being pulled but the chains. “You see Dream, now I know I have nothing to lose, but Schlatt… now I’m sure he does.”

“Dream! Kiddo!” Schlatt was knocking on his son's door. “Kiddo I need to talk to you about-”

“Don’t try I couldn’t get him to answer earlier.” Eret interrupted Schlatt. “I needed his help with something and stood there for a good 15 minutes.” Eret then continued walking and left the confused Schlatt behind. So Schlatt just shrugged and walked off, he had meetings in a little bit anyway. 

‘Note to self, don’t make Wilbur mad.’ Dream thought to himself and he hung limply from the chains. He had cuts and bruises all over. Dream had tried to reason with Will, but he got mad at the mention of Fundy. Saying ‘HE LEFT ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!’ He had yelled as he landed his first hit on Dream. 15 minutes later Dream was beaten and bloody, as Wilbur had finally tired.

“Oh~ Dreamy~” Wilbur walked back into the small carved out cave. “Smiled for the camera~” Wilbur took out a communicator that Dream recognized as his this the white smiley face on the back, as Dream tried to comprehend what was happening. There calling noise and Wilbur smiled as he amid the camera at Dream. ‘What the fuck?’ Dream asked himself.

Schlatt’s communicator rang and he saw it was Dream. He clicked the answer button.

“Hey, kiddo why weren’t you-” Schlatt noticed that it was a video call and he looked over to the screen. His heart dropped as he saw his son, chained and beaten, kneeling on the floor and tired. “Dream!? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!? WHY DO YOU HAVE MY SON!” Schlatt was bagging that his outburst wouldn’t get Dream in trouble.

“Dad?” Dream was confused, but realized what Wilbur was doing. “DAD! IT”S W-” But before he could say more the call ended.

“Dream-” Schlatt didn’t have time to cry or be in shock he was pissed. He grabbed his communicator, and stormed out of the capitol building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wan't Prompts!! pwease....
> 
> Im kinda like how this turned out but tell me if you want part 2
> 
> Also Phantom-Dee will be sprinkled here and there :)


	34. NEW BOOK

There is a new book!

(from the book)

“I-I-... I don’t know.” Philza had pulled the crying Nikki into a hug. Techno and Dream looked at each other, they knew and this only confirmed the stories they were told. 

**There is always an Imposter among us…**


	35. Just a little idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just had this idea hope you like, I don't really know were it came from but ye....

Dream was walking around the prime path just lost in thought, when he saw Ranboo sitting on Tommy and Tubbo’s bench. He had meant to talk to the enderman hybrid for a while so he let out a sigh and walked over to him. He sat down next to Ranboo and just sat in silence for a little, well Dream tried to figure out what to say.

“R-ranboo…” Dream didn’t know why his voice was shaky but he couldn’t stop it so he just continued. “I-i k-know you here him w-well m-me… i-in your he-head…” Dream took a shaky breath. “I-i hear th-the conversations…. I hear you talking to me… but it’s not m-me.” Ranboo looked up at the older. “I- i hear him to… it’s l-like an inner monologue but it isn’t w-what im thinking, i-its like…” Dream had shoved his hand in his pockets, not knowing what to do with them. “I-i really don’t know b-but i know i'm sorry…I-i know you have no reason to b-belive me but-..” Ranboo was making nervous enderman noises. Dream felt like he messed up and stood to leave, but Ranboo shot up and hugged him. “What-”

“I’m sorry! It’s just- i had a feeling it wasn’t you, you a-and i just…” Ranboo let go and was making louder enderman noise.

“You're my kid now.” Dream hugged the younger back, but realized what he said. “OH GODS I sound like Philza.” Dream and Ranboo both laughed. “No but I’m completely serious you’re my kid now.” Dream stood and grabbed Ranboos hand pulling him along like a little kid who couldn’t be trusted to be left alone. (Ok quick note so when i was younger and held my dad’s hand i would only hold his thumb because i was tiny and that's all my hand could hold. So imagine that’s what Ranboo is doing)

“Where are we going?” Ranboo smiled as he walked along with his new ‘dad’.

“Well..” Dream was typing something into the chat.

**Dream: Everyone meeting Manburg now**

“I have an announcement to make.” Dream smiled as he walked. About 15 minutes later everyone had arrived and was waiting for Dream to talk. 

“Dream! We all hear you can talk now.” Tommy who had been pulled away from mining, and was a little annoyed.

“Ok, thank you all for coming, I know you all want to get back to what you were doing so i will make this quick.” He put his hands on Ranboo shoulders from behind. “I have only talked to Ranboo for like, one conversation and a half but if anything were to happen to him I will kill everyone in the world and then myself. Ranboo is now my son, I don't care if you object. Thank you, you may leave now.”


	36. He's Gone and Little Ender Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So these to are just two short stories that i didn't know how to make long enough for an individual chapter so i put them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's gone  
> for everyone who wanted it.
> 
> Little Ender Family
> 
> prompt by M0nochromatic

**He’s Gone**

“Ranboo” Schlatt called as he saw the enderman hybrid walking down the path. “Did you find anything?” Schlatt was still holding on to the hope his son was out there.

“Umm…” Ranboo was in full panic. “W-we f-found Dream.” Ranboo hadn’t realized he was still holding the wither rose.

“Really!? Where is he?!” Tears of joy were running down Schlatt’s cheeks, Ranboo hated he had to turn them into tears of grief.

“H-he… Schlatt he is gone…” Ranboo handed the flower to Schlatt, who only gave it a broken stare.

“N-n-no.. We never got a death notification… He’s-” Schlatt was angry, at what, he didn’t know, but he wanted to punch something.

“Ranboo! He’s not gone!” Ghostbur added “He’s my new ghost friend.” Schlatt gripped the flower it’s thorns drawing blood. Schlatt looked back at the two.

“Where is my son?” His voice was cold and distant. “Take me to my son.”

\-------------------

**Little Ender family**

Dream had arrived home late after getting dragged into helping Tommy with another one of his ugly cobblestone towers. He walked up the front steps of the large wooden house, the off lights told him Ranboo was in his room or asleep. He unlocked the door and walked in, closing it quietly. He kicked off his mud covered boots, then pulled off his hood revealing his not all blond hair. Sure the top of his hair was a dirty blond, but his undercut was an obsidian black. He unclipped his mask and his purple and green Heterochromia glissend in the darkness off the house. Next of his outfit to be removed were his gloves which were covered in dirt and grime, and the loud rumble in his stomach was telling him to make food. His hands were the hardest thing for him to hide, the skin was black soiled black all the way to his forearms, then the black tapers off into lots of little black freckles up to his shoulders. He put his mask and gloves on the kitten table before going to wash.

“What should I make?” Dream asked himself as he looked in the fridge. “Hummm~ Mac and Cheese sounds good. Plus I can give Ranboo some for lunch tomorrow.” He took out the milk and cheese, before putting them on the counter top before he went to grad the noodles and pots from the cupboard. He filled the pot with water and a pinch of salt, then set it on the stove to boil. He cut the cheese into small cubes and mashering the milk, then waited for the water to boil before pouring the noodles into the water. Dream silently hummed to himself as he waited.

“D-dad?” Ranboo walked into the room rubbing his eyes. He had obviously been asleep.

“OH! Hi buddy.” Dream smiled “Did I wake you up?”

“Yeah-” Ranboo looked up from the floor and fulling took in what he was looking at. “DAD ARE YOU HALF ENDERMAN?!” Ranboo ran up to Dream closely looking at the purple eye and black skin.

“Ender Dragon actually.” Dream nervously laughed, as he parted his hair so his adopted son his broken off horns. The younger End creature hybrid looked in amazement at his dad.

“We are like a little ender family!” Ranboo hugged his dad. “Well now I’m up, what are you making?” Dream was shocked at how fast Ranboo moved on from the fact, he never told anyone about his other half, because he didn’t like talking about it.

“Ummm… Mac and Cheese.” Dream smiled taking the cooked noodles off the stove.

“I LOVE MAC AND CHEESE!” Ranboo went to grab the cheese “Can I help?”

“Of Course buddy!” Dream smiled. The rest of the night was quiet and and claim, they finished cooking the Mac and Cheese and went to watch a movie. Well they ate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want more prompts! pwease....
> 
> ALSO 14000+ hits and 500+ kudos! POGGG!!!!


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is SMPErath not the Dream SMP 
> 
> Dream and SBI haven't spoken in years
> 
> Dream is not an admin
> 
> Dream has no family :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another idea :)

Dream tried to stay awake but his body was shutting down from the cold. He tried to focus on how he got here. The leader of Newfoundland hiring him as a prank to scare his brother, the King of the Arctic Empire, then his horse getting spooked and alerting the guards, being dragged in front of the King's father, and staying the wrong thing at the wrong time. Dream knew it was probably the worst time to be the cocky bastard he was but it just slipped out.

“What Is Your Business In My Son’s Country!” The King’s Father yelled at the known bounty hunter.

“Like I said, your son hired me to ‘scare’ the king as a prank!” Dream was getting annoying.

“My son hates bounty hunters! He wouldn’t hire one to do anything!” Philza yelled

“Well, am I still getting paid?” The cocky response pushed the older man over the edge.

“You  _ will _ tell me who hired you to attack the king, your lucky the king isn’t here he’d have your head.” Then Philza gestured at them to take him to the dungeon. “Guards, you know what cell.”

Dream focus on the memorie faded as he focused on fighting off the cold. The cell was carved into the ice, unlike the large castle also carved into the ice there was no wood floors between the prisoner and the frozen water.

He was chained to the ceiling of the cell, the cold metal burning his skin. Dream was shivering in the dark unlit stall. There was a click as the large cage door opened. A guard walked in with a large metal bucket. Dream couldn’t tell what was in the bucket, but there was a harsh awakening as the contents were thrown on him. Dream gasped as the freezing water was thrown on him. With that the guard left.

Dream shived, he couldn’t stop his gaw from shaking, and the tiredness returned. ‘Never thought i would get taken down like this.’ Even Dream's thoughts seemed distant as black creeped into the corners of his vision and he slipped into the dreamless void of unconsciousness.

“Wilbur!” Techno ran toward his brother, who panicked thinking he was mad adout the bounty hunter, but he was greeted by a warm hug from the pinkette. “I’m so glad to see you! I’ve been in meetings with Tommy for the past week.” Techno laughed as he let go of his brother.

“Oh I didn't know Tommy was in the Arctic.” Wilbur smiled as he went back to work on his railroad.

“OH he’s not I was in Business Bay”

“But I sent the bounty hunter to the arctic.” Wilbur looked at him

“Bounty hunter?” Techno raised his eyebrow at what his brother said.

“Oh… I sent Dream to scare you as a prank, but he never came back…. I sent him yesterday but he never came back. One I’ve only paid him like ⅓ of his payment, two we both know dream he  _ always _ gets his money.”

“Will, Philza was back at the arctic… and you know what he does when he thinks one of us is in danger.” Wilbur looked at Techno fear for the long drifted away friend.

“Gods Dream is probably dead!”

Something about the prisoner was bugging him. He couldn’t quite figure out what, so he elected just to wait till Techno got back.

“DAD!” Wilbur ran into the throne room Techno right on his heels. “W-what didn’t you do with the bounty hunter?”

“Oh I put him in solitary confinement in the prison.” Philza waved it off then the words sank in. “Wilbur, you actually sent him?” Philza looked at his son. “You hate bounty hunters, you think they are corrupt and moral less!”

“NOT DREAM!” Wilbur shouted back.

“D-dream….” Philza whispered. ‘The mask! I should have checked under the mask!’ The papers he had been holding fell to the ground with a thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain is no longer working but ....I'M FINALLY DONE WITH FINALS
> 
> Part 2
> 
> prompts... pwease....
> 
> sooo i was thinking i started this story about the next generation of the SMP on wattpad and i was wondering if you guys would like to see like a snip it of it to let me know if you like it. totally cool if not.


	38. Finding out (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT DEAD I'M BACK! LET'S GO!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: CrispyToast2425
> 
> Thank you for the prompt! (I changed Enderman to Ender dragon hope that was ok)

“ **Dad!**....” Ranboo was trying to wake up his dad. “ _FaThEr_! **PaReNtAl UnIt**!”

“W-what?” Dream woke up to his son shaking him. “Ranboo is 6 am… Are you ok!? Do you need something?” Dream sat up, then stood looking down at his slightly shorter son.

“No I’m just hungry and we ate all of the leftovers last night, and we’re out of eggs and bread.” Ranboo smiled

“Oh, shot I forgot to go to the store after the manhunt yesterday. Sorry bud.” Dream felt bad he had forgotten, but he had been a little delirious from blood loss and exhaustion. “Let's go to Niki’s bakery for breakfast. Then we can go to the market and you can get some ingredients for whatever you want for dinner.”

“Yay!” Ranboo jumped up and down. “I love Niki’s pastries! Also how did the manhunt go?”

“It was good I won, obviously, and the dragon is perfectly fine, she needed to respawn anyway so she volunteered.” **(How the Ender Dragons work they are kinda like Phoenixes and every once and awhile they need to respawn so they will go to the hunting grounds or fight each other. This doesn't apply to Dream.)** “Ok now go get dressed and we can go.” Dream smiled as Ranboo turned and ran out the door. After about 10 minutes Ranboo joined Dream downstairs. He was clearing up something off the counter.

“Dad what's that?” Ranboo walked over.

“Oh! HI bud it’s nothing.” Dream quickly swiped the paper towels into the trash, but not before Ranboo saw them.

“OMG Dad was that blood!? I thought you said the manhunt went well?!” Ranboo panicked hugging his dad.

“I-it did… I just had a large cut, I’m fine.” Ranboo could tell the lie in his dad’s voice. He wanted to cheer him up, so he grabbed his mask and booked it. “Ranboo I need that!”

“Come and get it!” Dream laughed at the childish action of his son, he wished more of the kids on the SMP had the opportunity to just be kids. He played along and with Ranboo chasing him around the house. They jumped over the chairs and furniture, with the trade off remarks of, ‘you can’t catch me!’ and ‘Yes I will!’. They continued the game for a while. Neither of them heard the door open.

~~~~

Puffy was walking on her way to drop off the bread that Dream had ordered from Niki but never picked up. She was quietly humming when the snap of a branch behind her made her jump. She drew her sword, and turned around. She knew that Dream didn’t like people knowing where he lived. She knew he was a  _ little  _ protective of Ranboo.

“Who’s there!” She yelled into the dark woods. “Show yourself!” A figured emerged from the bushes.

“Wow wow wow, Puffy it’s just me.” Techno had his hands up so the sheep hybrid didn’t impale him.

“Oh, sorry Techno. You know Dream doesn't like people near his house.” Puffy smiled putting his sword. “What are you doing here.”

“I want to know if Dream and Ranboo wanted to come with me to Phil’s world.” Techno said as the two began to walk together in the direction of Dream’s house. “You?”

“Oh Dream never picked up the bread he ordered, so I’m dropping it off.” Puffy began to hum again. They reached the front steps and heard the loud laughing from the inside. The pear smiled as they opened the door.

“Dream-” Techno was about to call out but when he looked up into the house, there was Dream, Ranboo was still laughing and running but stopped when he saw his dad stop.

“Dad?” Ranboo realized why he stopped. Techno and Puffy were there. He saw the panic in his adopted fathers eyes. Dream wasn’t wearing his mask or hoody. The odsienan black skin was out for the visitors to see. His black undercut was also visible because his hair was up in a bun, alsp revealing the small broken off horns. “Dad…”

“Ranboo, bubby can I have my mask.” Dream had his head hung so his eyes couldn’t be seen.

“D-dream are you-” Techno started

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Dream’s voice was filled with venom and Ranboo ran to give him the mask, he also hugged his paincking dad.

“Dream-” Puffy stepped forward. Ranboo made a loud enderman noise telling the sheep hybrid to back off. “I-I’m gonna go..” Puffy set the bag of bread down and turned to leave. Dream breaths became deeper as he tried to calm himself down. A low growl escaped from his throat.

“B-buddy... “ Looked down at Ranboo. “I want-” another low growl “I want you to stay with Techno.” 

“What? Why?” Ranboo asked but it was too late Dream was booking it out the door, purple particles fluttering behind him. “DAD!” Ranboo tried to run after him, but Techno grabbed him.

“We-” There was a boom from outside. “What the-” Techno rassed out the door. The woods around the house were engulfed in purple fire and Dream was nowhere to be found. “He- he.. He turned into a dragon didn’t he.”

“Y-yep..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone for a couple days I have had some pretty bad writers block but I'm back now. :)
> 
> I'm still excepting Prompts :)


	39. Finding out (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realy sort sorry
> 
> there will be a part three soon, but I've been playing a lot of minecraft with my friends sooooo.... I'm a little distracted :)

“What the fuck!” Tommy yelled as he ducked for cover from a fireball. “Who opened the End portal?! And HOW did the Dragon get out?!”

“I don’t know but we have to kill it before it destroys Manburg!” George called back. Tommy and Tubbo rushed to get their bows and shields, as did everyone else. “We need to move quickly, it can’t regen which is good but we don’t have the advantage of the beds blowing up!” George yelled as Niki and Technoblade arrived joining the group of seasoned fighters.

“Does anyone know where Dream is? We could use his help with this!” Sapnap yelled over the sound of explosions.

“No clue!” Philza called as he flew in front of the group blocking a fireball with his shield. “We don’t have time to find him!” The group rushed forward charging the beast. Arrows hit it’s wing and stominch, it yelped and the pain. Tommy loaded 3 fire arrows in his bow that all impaled into its side, this sent the beast tumbling to the ground.

“Everyone move!” Tubbo ordered so the group wasn’t flattened by the dragon. With a loud thud the large winged beast hit the ground. Tommy wanting to be the one to kill it rushed forward with his sword. Ranboo was using all his power to teleport around trying to find Dream, teleported over the hill to see Dream, still a dragon, falling and Tommy rushing at the injured dragon. He wanted to stop him but he couldn’t yell he could move, all he could do was shut his eyes tight and hope and pray this worked one more time, he was already tired so he didn’t know if it would. There was a pop and his eyes shot open. He was in between Tommy and the dragon.

“Tommy stop!” Ranboo grabbed the sword from Tommy who had ran into him.

“What The-! Ranboo you can teleport! And get out of the way a have to kill it before it can escape.!” Tommy yelled trying to break free of Ranboo’s tight hold.

“You can’t kill him Tommy! He’s just scared!” Ranboo tightened his grip on Tommy's shoulders.

“IT’S SCARED!” Tommy laughed. What about us its a DRAGON Ranboo!” Tommy had managed to get out of his grip and loaded his bow. “Now let me kill it!” Tommy drew his bow back and aimed. The dragon let out a low whine, causing Ranboo to look at it. Dream looked Ranboo in eyes, before closing his.

“Wait!” It was Techno he was running at them. “Tommy stop it Dream!”


	40. (Instert creative title here) part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be put out in an hour or two

Techno had always been the favorite child even though Philza would never admit it, he often received pats on the head and hugs, but recently the older man had become closer with the young enderman hybrid, who was now on the receiving end of the hugs and pats. Techno ofcourse did hate the kid for this, not at all, he also was quite close with Ranboo. But something inside him made him feel cold and empty without the small amount of human contact he got. He found himself at first being the one giving the hug but after so many, 'are you ok?' questions, he just stopped. Almost being completely consumed by the cold.

Techno’s relationship with his family was never the greatest, but he always tried. After the festival him and his brother, Tommy, rapidly grew distant. Philza had basically adopted Ranboo only days after he moved to this world. Him and ghostbur were still close, but ghostbur was often with his son or wandering around aimlessly.

Techno shuddered at the superfishal cold that consumed him, as he walked down the prime path toward Manburg. 

Dream had long since socume to the bitter cold form inside him. He often found himself pulling away from fires and really harmth, because it made the superficial cold hurt more. Dream’s eye had bulded and glazed over, though no one would see behind the smile mask. He was just a shell of himself, he had stopped his chaotic ways even leaving the disks at Tommy’s house having no energy to continue the fight. Of course the fight with Tommy had lighted but before he returned the disks, if had become like a fight between brothers, but it still drained Dream just to run from the younger boy in a playful manner. 

His relationship with his father had also gone down hill, once Schlatt found out that Tubbo was his long lost son, things quickly returned to how they were when they kids, like in thoughts years long ago Schlatt was almost always be with Tubbo, but he also gave him room to hang with friends, but Schlatt had alway been like this. Tubbo was the only one of his three kids that  _ really _ looked like their father, sure Dream had the same broad shoulders and musclare form, and Drista had his humor and corizma, but Tubbo looked like they were related, with fluffy brown hair and horns. The three were gifts from gods after all, so they were made to look how the gods wanted them to.

His other relationships were, none existent to say the least. The downhill spiral started at his wedding. He felt odliganted to go through with the wedding he didn’t love fundy anymore, he didn’t know if he ever did, it all came so fast. Everything was going fine. He just kept smiling, well under the mask he looked annoyed and tired. They said the ‘I do’s’ and we about to kiss when Goerge objected.

Dream thought back to that day. George kissed him and ran saying he never pulled away. The truth is Dream couldn’t pull away. He was overwhelmed by the situation and he didn’t know what to do, he sure as hell didn’t kiss back, but that wasn’t the question asked. So he left not knowing how to explain he was sorry and didn’t want this.

It was the next day and Techno was actually the first to visit Dream after the incident. He came to make fun of the confused masked man, but when he entered the green man's house he was greeted by a sight he didn’t expect. Dream was still in his wedding dress, it was in tatters, his mask was on the floor shattered into pieces, the tule vale was long gone, and tears streamed down the dirty blondes face. Techno just watched from around the corner. Dream screamed and cursed his voice was obviously horse and his screams often ended in a pained squeak. Dream pulled his hair and threw the furnisher and chests around his room.

“WHY!?” Dream yelled as he herald a chair at the wall, causing it to shatter into splinters. “I DON’T LOVE THEM! EITHER OF THEM!” Techno was caught off guard by the claim, he thought Dream actually like Fundy. “I WANT THEM TO LEAVE ME ALONE!...” Dream fell to the floor grabbing the large amount of fabric from his skirt and hugged it like someone was there. “but i don’t want to be alone.” Techno sighed and walked into the room, he looked down at the exhausted man.

“Here” Techno handed Dream his axe, startling the man. “Throw this at some trees, it helps.” Techno smiled, an uncommon sight from the monotone man. He knew the other probably did not want to talk about the recent events so he turned to leave. Once Techno left Deam did as the other suggested he went and threw the axe against some trees. He found that it did help, but little did he know he would only have the energy to hold an axe a couple more times.

Puffy’s heart broke everytime she watched the fox hybrid yell at his ex. Puffy was the only one who had actually talked to Dream about the wedding. He told her how he didn’t know how to react to the kiss, how he was overwhelmed he was. She tried to tell the others but to no avail, and Dream just told her to stop.

She also talked to Techno alot lately. She went to him to ask for some mining help one day and they had a fun time so he often went to her instead of Phil when he needed help or had a question. He would give her his extra potions every once in a while. Dream, Jack, and him were the only one’s Niki and Puffy invited to their platonic wedding.

Puffy had also witnessed the mental and physical health of the two warriors rapidly decrease. She knew they needed help, so she decided she would help because she knew that no one else would.

Nikki and Puffy were on a walk holding hands, like the ‘couple’ they were. (I say ‘couple’ because they are technically not dating, also love the idea of platonic weddings) Dream was sitting looking over the lava.

“Dream!” Niki ran to her self proclaimed son. “How are you?” 

“I’m good.” Dream smiled recoiling from the warm touch.

“What are you doing?” Puffy looked down at the lava below.

“I- I was thinking…” Dream chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

“About?” Puffy raised her eyebrow, but she saw the look on his face. “Wait! You like someone!” Puffy jumped for joy. “Oh! MY DUCKLING LIKES SOMEONE!” She hugged Dream. For the next ten minutes as they walked through the Nether, Puffy and Niki pushed to know who it was.

“Ok, ok” Dream gave in. “It’s… Techno..” Dream let out a laugh before throwing a pearl not wanting to hear the twos reaction.

“OMG!” Niki laughed as he hugged her wife. “He likes Techno!”

“This is perfect.” Puffy was beaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title ideas?


	41. (Instert creative title here) part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be out yesterday but... I have absolutely no concept of time!
> 
> and once I put my phone down it was 3 am... sorry

“Why?” Niki asked her

“Because yesterday-”

(THE STORY)

Technoblade knocked on Puffys door.

“Coming!” Puffy put down the frosting she was helping Niki bake cupcakes. She opened the door to Techno. “Oh hi Tech-” He pulled her out the house and shut the door. “What’s wrong Techno?” She looked up at the tall pinkette.

“I-...umm..fuck I like Dream..LIKE like Dream.” The man's usually emotionless persona was a blushing mess.

“...” Puffy just looked at the man, she was proud of him yes,but Dream was her baby, her child, her duckling. “You hurt my son I pummel your face.” Puffy turned and walked away her fluffy white hair hitting him in the face. “And before you ask.” Puffy turned, she was grinning from ear to ear. “I will try to set you two up.”

“Wait Puffy-” The blushing Techno was too late. The sheep hybrid was already back in the house.

(END OF STORY)

“OMG this is perfect!” Niki laughed “Ok, ok wait I have a plan.” Niki pulled Puffy in the direction Dream threw his pearl. After a little bit of running, time was hard to track in the Nether. They had caught up to Dream, who was still in the ‘I just told my friends who I like panic’.

“Dream!” Niki ran to him causing Puffy, who’s wrist she was still holding, to almost fall into some fire. “I know it's really bad timing but Techno needs some help moving some stone and we were wondering if you wanted to help?”

“I- ummm..” Dream for once didn’t go with his gut that was screaming at him to say no. “S-sure.” He gave a smile as Niki grabbed his hand, the warmth from the touch made Dream shiver, only making him colder. Niki dragged him off toward Techno’s Nether portal. Niki practically threw Dream through the portal. Once Dream regained his balance from the spinning of the portal, he turned to see Niki and Puffy fade into the over world. “This kinda feels like kidnapping.” Dream laughed as now Puffy gripped his wrist and dragged him along. Snow felt from the dimly lit evening sky. It fluttered and stuck in Niki and Puffy’s hair, and settled on the green fabric of Dreams hoodie.

“It’s not kidnapping if it's your kid.” Puffy smirked

“Yes Puffy, yes it is.” Dream looked at her. The two girls giggled. (I… I lost motivation here, sorry the rest will be like a none dipdive.) They made their way to Techno’s house. The girls pulled him up the front porch. With a knock on the door, they were greeted by a half asleep Technoblade.

“Halloooo” He said, rubbing his eyes. “Why are you here?” He asked not wanting to sound rude but he was tired and that’s all he could say. Dream realized what was going on a little too late. Niki and Puffy basically threw Dream into the house and slammed the door but not before throwing a potion of mining fatigue. Dream turned to open the door but on the other side was only a layer of odsiden.

“Puffy! Let me out! I don’t have my pickaxe!” Dream yelled hitting his fist against the hard rock. “PUFFY” Dream yelled but the mining fatigue hit harder than he thought causing him to stumble back to only have Techno catch him. “O-oh… sorry Techno.” He stood, he was thankful for the mask to hide his blushing face.

“It’s fine” The monotone man smiled. Dream nodded. About an hour of trying to convince Puffy and Niki to let them out, they gave up. The fire was hot and Dream’s mask became steamy so he removed it. Techno was shocked when he saw the green clad man remove his mask. The blush came faster than the pinkette could stop. Dream saw this and decided to tease the piglin hybrid.

“Falling for my looks already?” Dream laughed, Dream may have liked the piglin but he would never stop being the flirt that he was. The pinkettes face was as red as his crimson eyes.

“N-No…” Techno stood to work on some potions.

“Really~” Dream said in a flirtatious voice. “Are you sure?~” Dream pulled himself onto the desk, his legs swinging back and forth.

“Y-yes” Technoblade turned away to grab something out of his ender chest. Dream gave a sigh and slid off the table and wrapped his arms around Techno’s waist. ‘OH HELL NO!’ Techno flipped around wrapping his arms around Dream’s waist. Techno saw Dream’s eyes light up and his face redden.

“Well~ maybe I did Dreamy~” Techno said, as Dream wrapped his arms around the pinkette's neck.

“Really, Techno _ babe _ ~” Dream raised his eyebrow. “Well-” Dream was cut off by Techno’s lips colliding with his. Dream melted immediately into the kiss.

“OMG their kiss!” Niki looked down at Puffy who’s shoulder she was sitting on so she could see into the house.

“REALY?!” Puffy almost fell over. “You know they could have thrown something at the window to break it.” she chuckled.

“But did they really  _ want  _ to get out.” Niki added. At that the coupe fell over into the snow.


	42. Should I make this a full story on it's own?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you like it tell me so I know if i should continue with the idea. Also title suggestions would be really helpful :)

Karl could usually control his power, the time traveling powers he had would usually jump him when he was sleeping so he could wake up in a new place. He felt the pounding headache that came along with time jumps, but the problem was he was out with Sapnap and Quackity and it was the middle of the day.

“J-just I have to go…” Karl turned to leave as the loud ticking noise of clocks filled his head. He stumbled as he walked, he could see the transparent outline of a ticking clock covering his vision.

“Wow! Karl you ok!?” Quackity asked the stumbling man. Karl looked around toward the distant voice. “Karl! Your eyes t-their cl-clocks!” Quackity stared into the now white eyes with the black moving clocks.

“Karl!” he hurt Sapnap yell as the familiar warm sensation wrapped around him. He had never been awake through the time jump, but he always knew he was falling when he did, as the clock covering his vision faded away he fully took in his surroundings. The time rift he was falling in was a blinding red and was a thick almost liquid that swirled around him. As he fell he saw images and sounds appear in the suffocating red. There were faceless people smiling and laughing, there was a burning building as screams echoed in his head, a large explosion, a baby crying, and a graveyard. Karl didn’t know if he was falling forward in time or back, the pictures and sounds gave away no hint. As he fell he could see the red start to fade to black. There was a pop and the heat hit him first, then the sand, then… he fell into a cactus.

“Ow!” He pushed himself off the cactus. He stood and looked down at his hands, there were multiple thin lines of blood running down from his hands. He managed to pull out a couple thrones and gave a long sigh before looking around. Karl saw a silhouette running over the large sand dune. He watched the form of what he now saw as a girl, run toward him. She was running at a fast pace and was at Karl in only a minute.

“Uncle Karl? She came to a stop in front of him, she rested his hands on her knees and took in deep breaths. “Why are you out here? Why did you cut your hair and how did you get your white hair dyed, we have tried so many hair dyes. Also you look shorter.” She unwrapped the green hoodie from her waisted and wiped the sweat from her face.

“Uncle and white hair?” Karl asked the running girl.

“You know the side effect from the time-” She stopped “Your from the past aren’t you?” She gave a pained laugh. Karl looked at the girl, she was no older than 16 like Tommy, but her eyes seemed darker and distant. “We need to get you to the base.” She turned toward the sand dunes. “I have to grab my gear but I’ll be back in a minute.” She ran off and like she said she was back in a minute. She carried a full bag of ores and tools at he hip, but she also carried a pole over his shoulders with water buckets on each end.

“Do you need help?” He asked as she gestured for him to follow her. She let out a genuine laugh but said nothing. He looked down at his watch which thankfully still worked but he was shocked at the coordinates. “Why are you running out here anyway? We are 120,000 plus blocks away from the Main Lands.”

“Well I can’t run in the cap-” She stopped. “Right, you don't know what's happened.


	43. Hair / a little thing :)

Dream over the years had grown out his hair but always kept it just below his shoulders and in a low pony, but recently he had gotten an undercut so he now wore it up in a bun. Dream always felt that the longer hair was just another thing to set him apart from the rest of the abmin trainys, who all had military buzz cuts. Technoblade had been growing his hair out for as long as he could remember, there were times it would get cut during a battle and the braid would be shorter the next day but Techno refused Philza’s offers to cut it. In the Nether the piglins hair would often catch on fire so parents would cut their children's hair so they wouldn’t get hurt, and Techno being the way he was, refused the cuts. 

The two of them both had always wanted to see who could grow their hair out longer but Dreams hair was thinner and would get tangled so he always had to cut it, much to Techno’s enjoyment. So imagine the joy the two battle hardened warriors felt when they walked in on their younger brothers pulling their short hair back into small little puffs of a ponytail.

“What are you two doing?” Techno asked as he leaned against the door frame and pulled Dream into a hug, but so he was facing the boys.

“What does it look like? We are looking fabulous.” Tommy flicked his small ponytail. The four of them laughed as the two boys got up and ran out the door, their older brothers chased them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hallloooooooooo! It’s me :) I have three things to say.

One: The first two chapters of the time travel story are out. The first chapter is the one that I posted here and the second one is new. (Also I still need a title soooo suggestions?)

Second: So I saw someone else do this and I was like why not. I have an instagram y'all should follow, I don’t use it that often but I will be posting art there soooooo… ye! It’s hi_iwirtewords it is private however and sometimes I don’t check it so it may be a day before I follow you back :)

  
Three: *ANGRY INHALE* Soooooooo…. I was reading a fanfic (A Dreamnoblade one) Anyway a large amount of the comments were “Techno doesn't like being shipped” and one was like “Here are some other ships” and “I like Dreamnotfound better” I mean you are ok to have you opinion but the author literally said (along the lines of) “Oh ok I’ll do Dreambur instead” And this made me mad because LET PEOPLE SHIP WHO THEY WANT, as long as they are not pushing it onto the CC (content creators) Then why does it affect you! Anyway I’m telling you this because I have no friends soooo…. BYE!

LOVE YOU ALL :)


	44. HI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi the vote is closed :) but here are to come stories

Title: Behind the mask?

Info: Past Dream team, gore, angst, Dad Schlatt, (not apart of main AU)

Title: Two Train Tickets To Nowhere

Info: Spy AU, A detective kind of vibe, Sapnap in a fabora, guns

Title: Beauty and the Beast

Info: Its beauty and the beast but make It Dreamnoblade, this one will probably take a bit to write

Title: Hunted

Info: Dystopian area, modern day manhunt, across skyscrapers, (the hunger games vibes),

Title: In to Deep

Info: Mermaid Au

Title: In stone

Info: Medieval Au, You’re a wizard WILBY!, oh look a dead guy covered in stone


	45. Y'all voted for.....

so ye y'all voted for Beauty and The Beast for me to write first....sooo I'm now 7 pages into my Google doc that I'm wirting it on and I'm not even halfway done sooooooooo it'll be out tomarow :)


	46. Chapter 46

Hello I'm so sorry Beauty and the Beast is taking so long I'm almost done it will probably be out like 8 pm ish tomorrow (my time)

Again sorry its taking so long


	47. Beauty and The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT!!! First the end is a little rushed sorry but i hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really long :)

(From the actual movie (: )

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter’s night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman’s ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

(My writing)

Dream was unlike the others in his small French town. He would often keep to himself and his books, well the other men would go off and hunt and show off for the girls. On this particular day however Dream needed to get some bread for dinner, so he went out, which was a rare occurrence. He strolled through the bustling town that rested in the foothills of France, the air was thick with the scent of the late spring flowers and his heeled boots clicked on the cobblestone though the sound was drowned out but the voices of the villagers and the music from the small band the played daily in the town square.

“Hello Dream!” Jack the baker's son ran up to him. “Do you need bread today?” He held out the bread he was holding.

“Yes please.” He traded an emerald for the two lofts of bread. “Thank you!” He began to turn and walk away.

“Wait! Dream what are you reading?” Jack asked

“Oh, it’s a story about this hero from ancient Greece. His name was Theseus and-” Dream began but he was cut off by the baker rushing out and grabbing Jack by the arm.

“Knowledge of make believe heroes isn’t something you need to learn. If you want to learn about heroes go talk to Fundy.” Dream rolled his eyes at the name of the town ‘hero’. He was just a good hunter who happened to be a ‘pretty’ boy.

“Oh Dream~” Dream turned in the direction of his name being called. ‘Speak of the devil’ Dream rolled his eyes, when he was the red head. “How is my future husband doing?” He grabbed Dreams shoulder forcing him to look at him.

“We are not even dating.” Dream pushed him off.

“Yes, but I’m the best in town and you… well your second best so that means we  _ belong _ together.” Fundy grabbed Dream’s chin. “Don’t you think baby.” Fundy whispered.

“Fuck Off.” Dream slammed the heel of his foot down on the other's tooses. Fundy stumbled back in pain. “Now I will be returning home,  **don’t** follow.” 

“Hey you should probably get home to your drunk of a father.” Fundy laughed. Dream decided he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of a response, so he kept walking. Fundy gave a low growl as he turned on his heels and marched away, H-bomb his ‘minon’ right on his heels. Dream made his way home, him and his father lived on the outskirts of the village on a small farm. He took a deep breath knowing his very hungover father would be up by now. He opened the door and he was right, Schlatt, his father was at the dinner table with business papers spread out everywhere. He was holding his head and wincing in pain at the sound of the door opening and closing. Dream knew he had to leave for a business trip today so he kept quite hoping that it would get rid of the hangover faster. Schlatt lifted his head to smile at his son who set the bread on the table, and with a smile back he slipped up stairs.

“Dream!” Schlatt called up to his son. The hangover had subsided around an hour ago, but it was time for him to leave for the business trip.

“Coming!” Dream jumped over the railing and landed on his feet on the first floor, causing his father to stumble back and grab the railing.

“Kiddo you are going to get yourself hurt!” Schlatt lectured as the pair walked outside. Schlatt had his horse already saddled and his books and papers in the saddle bags. “Well, I guess I’m off.'' he said as he hugged his son goodbye.

“Do you have to go?” Dream asked he never liked this yearly business conference, he knew how his father was with alcohol and he knew there would be alot there.

“It’s only two days, plus I have Spirit to keep me company.” He said as he panted the horses side. Dream just nodded and his father mounted the horse. “Do you want anything from Paris?” He asked. Dream thought about it there really was nothing he wanted, he looked around for an idea when he saw his wilted rose garden.

“How about a rose so I can replant the garden.” He smiled up at his father. Schlatt gave a nod and with a pat on the head the two said their final goodbyes and Schlatt was off. A cold breeze blew as Dream watched his father ride off into the nearby woods, he didn’t like it, the cold wind usually meant a storm was rolling in.

“So~” Dream jumped at the voice behind him. “Your dad is out for the weekend….Maybe me and you-” Dream slapped Fundy across the face, and Dream never hit lightly. “Oww!” Fundy grabbed his cheek that was bleeding from the hit.

(TW: force kissing and other things implied)

“Leave me alone.” The venom in his voice startled Fundy. Fundy was sick of taking, no for an answer. He grabbed Dream’s face forcing him to kiss him. Dream was stunted, he pushed against him but Fundy held his face tight. Onces Fundy let go, Dream shot back. “WHAT THE FUCK!” Tears rolled down his face, he fell like his mouth was filled with poison. “Fundy I don’t like you! You can’t just kiss someone without asking!”

“But you liked it didn’t you?” He smirked

“NO FUNDY I DIDN’T” Dream booked it into his house, but Fundy was right on his heels.

“Oh Shut it! Dream just admit you like me,  _ everyone  _ does!” Fundy tried to follow Dream into the house but Dream slammed the door in his face. Fundy was annoyed and decided to go get a drink. Dream fell to the floor, he felt violated, he knew others had it worse that he had nothing to be that upset about, it was just a kiss after all. He took a deep breath and tried to compose himself.

It had been an hour now and he knew Fundy was definitely gone so he slipped on a wool shawl and walked outside to feed the chickens and pigs. Dream had always loved pigs, he always thought the badys were cute. As he collected the last of the eggs he heard the pounding of rain begin on the roof of the barn. He pulled the shawl over his head and ran back to his house. He sighed as he dropped the socking shawl on the front porch then walked inside.

It was chilly in the small cottage house. He made a diction to go back out into the cold ran and get wood from the barn. The shawl wouldn’t help him this time so he pulled off his thin green vest, leaving him in his white collared shirt and black pants. Dream ran out into the fastly increasing intensity storm, to his embarrassment he slipped in the mud and landed face first in the thick puddle. His front was covered in the dirty water and the cold winds made him begin to shiver immediately. Dream got up almost slipping again and made a slow and careful walk back to the house without the wood he went out to retrieve. He was just about to open the door when he heard the pounding of hooves on soft dirt. He turned to see Spirit running up the dirt road from the wood, but his father was not on her back. Dream panicked rushing to the horse.

“Where is dad!?” He tried to calm the frightened horse. She kept rearing causing Dream to have to back away so he didn’t get kicked. There was a clap of thunder and Dream knew he needed to find his dad. He grabbed Spirits rains and minted the scared horse. “Take me to Dad girl.” Dream whispered to the horse. The horse bolted back toward the woods. Dream held on tight as the horse picked up speed. Spirit ran for miles the farter they ran the more time it took, which made Dream worry that if his father was injured he could be dead from the cold or said injury.

Over an hour had gone by and Dream could see a light from the edge of the woods. Spirit slowed as they approached and Dream could start to see what looked like a huge and very old castle. Spirit was at a walk now no doubt tired from the long run. As they walked through the front gate, Dream got the uneasy feeling like he was being watched. Spirit stopped at the front steps and Dream slid off. He walked up the steps cautiously and he slowly opened the large dark oak doors. He cursed as they made a loud creak that echoed through the seemingly empty castle. Dream could practically hear his heartbeat. He saw candelabra and decided to light it so he could see as he walked through the large castle looking for his father. He was amazed at the craftsmanship of the small candle holder. There were three candles that rested on it, each candle a vibrant blue, and a small golden music note was attached at the base of each. Dream could have sworn there was a face carved into the shiny gold, just above the cross section of the other ‘arms’ that held the candles. Dream lit the candles with a match he found in the desk it had been sitting on. The light did little to illuminati the large room, but it would have to do.

“Hello Dad!” Dream called out into the dark, but with no response he continued to move farther into the dark castle. As he walked through the large beamed hallways of the castle. He held out the candle as he walked trying not to look at the large stone gargoyles. The capets that lined the floors were a blood red and the floors beneath them were a cobblestone. Dream jumped from the echoing noise of coughing. “Dad!” He turned down the hall that led to a slightly open door. He slipped through the door and began his climb up the spiral stairs. When he reached the top there were three doors. He saw movement from the one on the right. “DAD!” Dream rushed to look there at the small bars at the bottom of the door.

“D-Dream…” Schlatt was shaking in the corner. Schlatt turned to look at Dream. He obviously was sick from the cold and he had a large cut over his right eye. “W-what are you doing here?” Panic filled the olders eyes. “Dream! You have to go he’ll- DREAM!” Schlatt rushed frowd trying to grab his son, but Dream was pulled away from the door. Dream was hurled against the opposite wall by an unknown force. Dream cried out in pain. “Leave him alone pleace!” Schlatt used all his strength to try and open the door, but it wouldn’t open. As Dream vision unblurred from the impacted he could make up a from in the shadows of the room. The figure was tall and seemed to be wearing a pig mask. Dream tried to move the form growled at him, so for his fathers sack he stayed still.

“W-Who are you?” Dream looked at the figure as it moved in the shadows.

“I am the ruler of this castle and you are trespassing on my lands!” The unknown ruler hissed.

“Then come into the light and show your face. Or are you a coward!” Dream smirked, he often played the sassy card in tight situations.

“You dare call me a COWARD!” The form rushed at Dream, revealing his face. It was not a mask, it was a pig head. Dream pushed his back against the wall trying to get away from the boar headed man. His eyes were blood red and glowed in the barely lit room. Two tuskes protruded from his lower jaw. There was a large scar across his snot and a fresh wound on the side of his face. The beast looked down at the blond's face. He stared into the emerald eye of the trespasser. 

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Schlatt had run out of energy and the only thing he could do was yell out in pain. “P-please…” Dream saw the sick look on his weaks fathers face. Dream was thrown into a panic.

“Please my father he is sick, let him go!” Dream bagged the boar headed beast. “He didn’t mean to come on to your property, his horse is scared of storm and probably just bolted he was looking-”

“Save the sod story! He’s not going-” The beasted anger was interrupted.

“Take me instead!” Dream threw out the opinion.

“NO Dream!” Shlatt was cold and was half cough as he spoke.

“Please, Sir he is sick and will only get sicker and sicker in this cold tower. Wouldn’t you like a pisonor that is alive for longer or a dead body in a week or so.” Dream pushed

“Dre-” Schlatt tried to bag but was cut off.

“Deal.” The beast pulled Dream by his shirt, his long and sharp nails ripping the thin white mittereal. He opened the other cell door and tossed Dream in. Dream landed with a thud on an old moldy pile of hay. Then with a click the door locked.

“What NO! PLEACE!” Schlatt tried to run to his son when the beast opened his door, but he pulled him back and dragged him down the stairs. “DREAM!” tears pricked the fathers eye as he lost sight of his son. “i love you.” He whispered.

“Who is better than me?!” Fundy threw his empty beer bottle at the wall of the bar.

“No one!” H-bomb added as he dodged another empty bottle. “Maybe he just-”

“Is meat up in the head!” Fundy chugged another beer. ( This was really short scene but all I could imagine was H-bomb singing ‘Gaston’ and I- I just couldn’t XD )

The beast herald him into the wet outside world. Spirit was still waiting outside and she trotted over to him to make sure he was ok.

“Now you will return to your village and never come back! And you will do as I say if you care for your son's well being!” His ordered boom in the storm outside. Schlatt nodded as the silent tear fell from his face and blended with the puddle of rain beneath him. The beast watched as the moral broken man stood and minted the house riding off into the storm covered woods.

The beast turned and slammed the oak door behind him.

“Sir?” The small voice echoed in the large entry of the castle. The boar headed man looked down at who he knew would be there. It was the candelabra, or Wilbur. The gold candle holder looked nervous but he had a mischievous glint in his gold carved eyes. “Well your guest-”

“Prisoner!” The beast corrected.

“W-well he will be here for awhile, so you  _ could _ give him a-a-a nicer room.” Wilbur spoke the small clink of gold sounded as he spoke.

“No-”

“But sir he could be the one to break the spell.” Wilbur raised his eyebrows. “I know you and he  _ is  _ your type.” Wilbur giggled.

“f-fine…” Techno turned and marched back toward the small dungeon tower. Dream sat and shivered in the cold windowless room. He heard steps on the stone stairs and backed up into the corner. The door swung open and there stood the beast.

“what do you want?” Dream's voice was small and a hint of fear hung in the air around him. 

“YOU-” The beast tried to control his temper in the off chance this was the one to break the spell he didn’t want him completely scared of him. “Do you want to see your room?” The tone in his voice was soft, a tone that Wilbur, who stood behind him, hadn’t heard in years.

“But I thought-” Dream was cut off.

“DO YOU- do you want to stay in the tower, or not?” The boar headed man said.

“N-no…” Dream stuttered from the cold.

“Then follow me.” The beast turned, Dream stood and follow head down and not speaking. As they walked through the castle Dream noticed all the mirrors and paintings had been ripped, burned, or shattered. He wondered why. He also felt like he was being watched from all sides, but there was little he could do about and he didn’t want to look up. “Since you are going to be here f-for a-awhile you can go anywhere you want in the castle.” The beast broke the silence. “BUT NEVER ENTER THE WEST WING!” The loud noise startled the deep in thought prisoner, who only nodded and proceeded to walk with his head down not wanting to make a sound. At the end of the wall the two came to a stop. “This is your room.” The boar man said as he pushed open the large white and gold decorated doors. On the inside was a room bigger than Dream’s house back in the town, and he almost forgot his situation as he looked in. There was a massive canopy bed, the deep forest green canopy complemented the light cream colored sheets and pillows of the bed. There was a large stone fireplace that had already been lit, filling the room with a confeting smell of fire. The wallpaper had accents of soft gold. THe ceiling was tall and he exposed sport beams that gave the room a similar look to Dream’s childhood home in Paris before he moved to the foothills. “D-do you like it?” The beast asked, drawing Dream from his awe.

“Y-yes th-thank you.” Dream rushed into the room shutting the door quickly behind him. He slid down the door, tucking in his knees.

“Sir, invite him to dinner.” Wilbur poked the back of the beast heel.

“Why?” He looked down at the candelabra, who only gave him an annoyed look. “Ohhhh” The beast turned and knocked on the door, scaring the tall man on the other side. “You will-” Wilbur hit him in the back of the heel. “You may join me for dinner, and my servants will be up with tea shortly.” The beast turned and loudly marched his why down stairs. Dream already made up his mind he was not going to dinner, he didn’t want to spend time with that  _ beast _ .

“Dear! Tea is here.” A soft voice spoke from the other side of the door. Dream figured he would love some company and he did love tea, so he opened the door looking to find a kind young lady but there was know one there. “Hello!” Dream looked down where the voice had come from. There was only a teapot, like the candelabra from before there was a face delicately molded into the pot. He bent down to pick up the kettle discouraged that he would not be receiving company. Before he could pick it up the kettle move. Dream shot back knocking into the dresser.

“Careful there duckling!” A voice from behind him spoke. Dream wiped around to see another face carved into the wood of the dresser, but this time it looked at him, and the dresser itself moved.

“What the fuck!” Dream fell to the floor. “I- i’m already going insane! I thought I would at least last a week but-”

“You're not going insane dear.” The kettle with a soft clink on the floor hopped over to him.

“But teapots can’t talk..” Dream tried to comprehend what was going on.

“Well… How about we start with names. I’m Ms. Nihachu, but you can call me Niki.” The pot smiled.

“D-Dream.” He gave an unsure smile.

“Nice to meet you, Dream.” The wardrobe said “I’m Puffy.”

“H-hi.” Dream was still trying to figure out what was going on, but he felt something on his leg.

“Hi! I’m Ranboo!” There was a white and black tea cup next to his leg. “Do you want to see a trick?” Dream just smiled at the ecstatic tea cup. The cup held his breath and blew really hard causing the tea he was holding to bubble and spill.

“Ranboo!” Niki yelled at the young cup. “Dream might want to drink that!”

“N-no no, I’m fine.” Dream waved it off and smiled at the little cup.

“Now,” Puffy opened her door revealing the fancy clothes the dressers held. “What should you wear to dinner?” She showed off a green vest with golden bottoms. “Oooo, what about this.”

“I- i’m not going.” Dream stood and sat on the bed. He looked at the household items, who all exchanged worried looks. “What?”

“Well, Sir Techno won’t like that.” Ranboo said as he hid behind Niki.

“Techno? Is that his name.” Dream asked.

“Yes, he is the Prince of this castle.” Dream thought about the history book of his small town. There was never a prince or a castle in any of them. He wondered if something had happened to dishonor the family, and now he really thought about how in the world did the prince even exist, he was a thing of fiction and fairy tale.

“Hello.” There was another unfamiliar voice that spoke as the door opened. Dream now knew to look down, he saw a clock, the clock face was made of glass and gears that resembled a face and the two hands of the clock were little golden wings. “It is time for dinner.” The clock bowed.

“I'm not going.” Dream hated that his voice sounded like a whiny kid, but he wasn’t going.

“What- b-but.. Sir will have fit-” The clock began to pass back and forth. “No no no, you have to go-”

“PHILZA!” Puffy yelled. “Out!” The clock startled but the order marched out the room. “I’m so sorry about him, duckling he is an old uptight clock. But dear you should go to dinner, I know that the prince can be mean, but you need food.”

“I lost my father and freedom I really don't want to.” Dream rolled over on his side, on the bed. He tucked his knees up and sofly cried, all the emotions of today had piled up and now spilled out. As the tears poured down, he heard the door open and shot and Puffy closed the doors and just sighed. “Then get some rest, little duckling.” Dream nodded at the motherly words.

“HE’S WHAT!” Techno flong the blow of soup across the room. 

“not coming…” Philza worried for the safety of the prisoner. “But he might be worn out ...it was a long day-” Techno stormed out of the room. “SIR! Wait!” Phillza shimyed his way after the young prince.

Dream was awoken by the loud pounding of hooved feet on the carpeted floors in the hall. He shot up in fear and looked at the door, like it was going to blow off its hinges. There were three large bangs before the yelling began.

“I TOLD YOU TO COME TO DINNER!” Techn yelled through the door.

“First of all you said, ‘I may come to dinner.’ Second, I'm  _ not hungry _ .” Dream yelled back. There was a moment of silence.

“Well now I’m saying come to dinner!”

“NO!”

“Come to dinner or I’ll break down the door!” The beast countered, he was angry and he would probably have broken down the door if it wasn’t for Phill. He stood behind him and just shook his head before walking off. Phill was the only father figure the prince had left and he felt the disappointment in the look he had given him. Techno left out an angered huff, before turning and marching to the west wing. He ran into Wilbur on the way. “If he doesn't eat with me he doesn't  _ eat _ .” Wilbur noddend before hastily hopping off.

After Techno had left Dream was a little shaken. He once again curled up on the bed and tried to sleep. After an hour of restless thinking he got off the soft bed and slowing made his way out of the room. The beast had said he could go anywhere, so he went on a mission to find the kitchen. He heard voices coming from a large closed door. He heard Nikis voice and guessed it could be the kitchen so he opened the door and walked in.

“H-hello…” Dream asked as he looked around for Niki.

“OH! Dream dear you’re up.” She came hopping toward him on the counter she had been on. “A-are you hungry.” She asked. Dream gave a shy nod. “Ok well the dining room is through that door,” Niki pointed in the direction of a door. “I’ll be there a little with tea and soup, then dinner will be out shortly.” Dream nodded again and walked out the door. The dining room was large but was dimly lit. There were beautiful red velvet seated chairs. Dream sat at the head of the table, and waited for food.

“Here is your tea and soup dear.” Niki rolled out on a wheeled cart. The tea pot poured him tea. And slipped the soup infront of him. 

“Thank you.” Dream grabbed the spoon and began to eat his warm bone broth and egg noodle soup. He finished the soup and accordly sat and waited for whatever came next. He could hear a soft violin playing somewhere in the castle. He hummed along with the soft french lullaby that played. Smiled and thought about his mother playing the same lullaby on the piano. THe kitchen door opened and an unfamiliar voice cleared their throat.

“Bonjour Monsieur, I am Wilbur and I am proud to present your dinner.” (Insert Wilbur singing ‘Be Your Guest’) Dream smiled as the plates, utensils, candles, and napkins danced around the room. The candelabra was really into the song as Phil tried to stop him. Saying what the prince had said but Wilbur only shhed him. Once the song and dance came to an end and Dream gave his applause. 

“I really enjoyed that, thank you Wilbur.” Dream smiled as the candle holder kissed the back of his hand. Wilbur smiled as Dream was served his meal. Dream was served a large piece of salmon, oven cooked potatoes, and steamed vegetables. He sat and finished his meal, he wiped his face and stood to explore the castle. Before Dream could walk out the door he was stopped. Philza stood in front of him.

“I’m sorry Dream, but you should go back to your room.” Philza said trying to guid Dream back to his room, Wilbur had told him that Techno hadn’t wanted Dream to leave his room.

“But I want to explore the castle.” Dream looked down at the clock.

“But-”

“Say you must know alot about the history of this castle don’t you?” Dream asked Phil.

“W-well I guess I do.”

“Do you think you could show me around?” Dream smiled down at the timepiece.

“Well I suppose.” Philza turned and began to ramble on the history of the castle and the families that occupied it. Dream had quickly zoned out on listening to Phil. A light down the hall caught his attention. He wandered away from the timepiece in the direction of the light. As he walked the hall became dustier and dustier. The paintings and mirrors were more shattered and malled. The long dark hall ended in an old bedroom. The bedroom was covered in dust and broken furnisher. On the stairs leading to the large balcony sat a pedestal with a glass cover. Underneath the thin glass was a single pale green rose that floated in the middle. Dream walked toward the rose as he came closer, a petal slowly pulled away from the flower and fluttered down to the pedestal below, where around ten other petals . Dream reached out to touch the glass but a loud noise behind him made him turn. When he turned he was face to face with the boar headed beast.

“I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THE WEST WING!” The beast’s loud voice hurt Dream’s ears. “WHY DID YOU COME HERE!?” He continued to yell.

“I-” Dream didn’t know what to say he didn’t know that this was the west wing. THe beast looked over Dream’s shoulder, his eyes filled with a dark hate.

“WHAT DID YOU DO!?” He roughly pushed Dream down and out of the way. “Get out.” Techno ordered.

“I’m so-” Dream stood

“I SAID GET OUT!” Techno yelled as he turned to Dream. Dream turned and booked it. He ran out of the West Wing, into the grand entrance, and out the door. He ran out into the heavy rain that had begun to fall. He didn’t know what he was doing, he had no horse and no coat. He pushed through the heavy metal gate at the front of the castle. He ran into the woods but quickly lost track of the trail quickly. Dream ran for about an hour before he head tripped over a rout. Falling over a small cliff and landing on a thorned bush. He cried out in pain. Dream tried to stand but pain shot through him and he yelped at the pain again but Dream quickly covered his mouth as he heard the closing in, sound of wolves. Dream grabbed a thick branch to protect himself, but he knew deep down inside that he couldn’t fend off a pack of wolves with a stick and an injured ankle.

Then the wolves arrived, it was a pack of around ten wolves. The wolves circled the injured Dream. The first wolf jumped at him, Dream on his knees swung the stick like a bat at the wolf, but another wolf came from behind. It’s large teeth dug into his shoulder. Dream slammed himself on to his back, an unsuccessful attempt to get the wolf to let go. Dream was hit by another wolf biting his leg. Blood began to color his white shirt red. Dream took a deep teary breath. He hung his head as he saw another wolf jump at him. He braised from the sharp pain, but it never came. THe was a loud yelp from the wolves. He looked up as the wolves had begun to circle a dark figure. When the figure looked at him he recognized him. It was Techno, the boar headed beast was fighting the wolves with a large iron sword. As Techno fought Dream stood and began to hobble away. But he stopped when he heard a loud scream from the beast. He looked back and saw the wolves over powering the large beast. 

The thought crossed his mind, that he could just leave and retreat to his village and forget the whole of the recent events. But in the end he turned and ran back to the small clearing. He hushed forward limping as he ran, he picked up the sword and the intinces of his young training came back. He swung at the heavy blade in a large ark clearing a perimeter around the beast. With another swing Dream hit a wolf on his nose. The wolf winned and backed away, as the wolf backed away the rest of the wolves turned their attention to the injured wolf. Dream guessed that the wolf he hit must have been the alpha. The wolves began to retreat, porteting their alpha as they went.

As soon as the wolves were gone Dream turned his attention to Techno. He slowly moved toward the beast. He reached down to examine the beast wounds but was met with a low guwel form the other. Dream just sighed and helped the beast up. He pulled the beast's arm over his shoulder and slowly made his way back in the direction he came.

He was greeted by the worried looks of the castle's staff. He waved off their question as he made his way to the small sitting that he had seen well looking for her father only early that morning. Dream sat him in the large chair, as he did the beast grond in pain.

“Niki?” Dream looked back at the group of servants. 

“Yes?” Niki hopped forward. 

“I need warm water with soup.” Dream said but his voice quavered and was small. “Please hurry.” Niki nodded and shouted orders and the other servants who all hopped off to do as they were told. Only a minute or so later the servants returned with what he had asked for. He quickly picked up the bowl of water and soap, and walked back to the beast. “I-I’m really sorry this is going to hurt.” Dream took the rag he had been brought and dipped it in the water. He squeezed the extra water out before turning and trying to clean the large wound on the beasts arm. He barely touched the wound with the rag when Technojumped back and grabbed his arm.

“Ow that hurt!” The beast yelled at Dream.

“Well if you didn’t move it wouldn’t hurt that much!” Dream was sick of being yelled at , so he yelled back.

“Well if you hadn't run away, I wouldn’t have gotten hurt!” Techno yelled only making Dream amder.

“WELL IF YOU HADN’T YELLED AT ME I WON'T HAVE RUN AWAY!!” Dream was pissed now.

“I YOU HADN’T GONE IN THE PLACE I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO, I WOULDN’T HAVE YELLED!” Techno contered.

“IF YOU HAD LET ME GO AND TAKE MY FATHER WITH ME I WOULDN’T EVEN BE HERE!” Dream for the first time of him being there was  _ really _ mad and not scared of the consequences of yelling at the prince. Techno was about to speak but he was cut off. “And you need to control your temper!” The prince looked away and winced as Dream not so gently cleared the wound. Once he was done he angrily threw the rag into the bowel causing the water to splash. Dream stood and began to walk out of the room.

“D-dream…” The beast spoke. Dream was startled by the genuine calm and sarow and in the usually angry beasts voice. “I- i’m sorry… join me for breakfast in the morning” Against his better judgment Dream nodded and walked out the room. Once Dream reached his room he collapsed on the bed. He was physically and emotionally drained from the past to days. The small clock on his was read 2 am. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a warm dreamless sleep.

Schlatt arrived back at the town around 12 am it took longer because Spirit was tired and worn out and so was he, but once he saw the faint glow of the town he urged Spirit into a slow run. He fastly dismounted his horse and ran into the tavern.

“Help! He has Dream!” Shlatt yelled as he burst through the door. The yelling and loud noise from the door drew all the drunk man's attention.

  
“Schlatt?” Fundy who was by far the soberest man there walked over to Schlatt. “Who has Dream?”

“The beast!” Schlatt said, causing the tavern to erupted into laughter.

“A beast? Really? Schlatt did you have one to many drinks on your trip? I’m sure Dream is back home reading something.” Fundy waved off the older man.

“No No he had me locked up then Dream came to rescue me and-” Schlatt was cut off by Fundy dropping a crate into his arms.He looked down into the crate, it was full of whisky. Fundy put his hand on Schlatt’s shoulder.

“You look like you need a drink, go hope the whisky is on me.” Fundy pushed the older man out the tavern door.

“Wait-” But the door was shut in his face. “Who will help me?” Schlatt whispered to himself as he opened the first bottle of whisky and he began to drink his worries away.

Dream woke up and was greeted by a soft knocking on his door. He slipped out of bed and opened the door. He looked down at Philza who informed him that the breakfast will be served shortly and he should get ready. He gave him a tired nod and closed the door. Dream was being pushed out the door by Puffy in an outfit he did not want to wear. He was wearing a simple emerald green vest and white pants and shirt and his longish hair in a small fluffy ponytail. Dream was yelling at Puffy but the door was shut in his face by one of the hair bushes. Dream was too tired to fight more so he turned and walked toward the dining room, but before he could enter Wilbur stopped him.

“Oh, Dream you look lovely but breakfast will be served in the other dining room.” Wilbur began to walk and Dream followed. They entered the other dining room and Techno sat at the head of the table. Dream walked over and sat across from him at the other head of the table. They began to eat their breakfast. They were served oatmeal with brown sugar and fresh raspberries. Dream picked up his spoon and began to eat. Techno did the same, but seemed to struggle with the small spoon. Dream gave an apologetic smile, but continued to eat.

“Dream I have a surprise for you.” Techno said as he stood. Dream followed. The boar headed man guided Dream to two large doors. “Ok close your eyes.” Techno said. Dream did as he was told. Techno waved his hand in front of Dream to make sure he wasn’t looking. He opened the large doors. “Ok open your eyes.” Dream opened his eyes and in awe he stared at the thousand and thousands of books in the large naturally lit library.

“What?” He looked up at the beast.

“It’s all yours.” Techno smiled

“Oh gods THANK YOU! I love reading! How did you know?” Dream asked

“You just seem like a person who craved knowledge.” He said a Dream rushed into the library, looking through all the sections of books. He laughed and smiled as he found book he had always wanted to read.

Dream was there for months and he became more and more comfortable with the beast. He would often talk with him about annect greek heroes and gods, a shared favorite between the two. The months past and spring faded into summer, summer to the beautifully colored fall, and now the snow covered ground showed the arrival of winter. It was the first big snow of the year and Dream bagged Techno to come with I’m out to the garden, after quite some convincing Techno agreed and Dream ran to his room to put on some warmer clothes. When he came back down he was wearing a red cape that was trimmed with white fur, and black cuffed pants, brown boots, and a black collared shirt. Dream pulled the still barley willing Techno out to the cold snow covered garden. Dream let go of his hand at the end of the stairs and began to play in the snow. Techno laughed as he watched the younger play in the snow.

“Dream.” Techno called for the other's attention.

“Hmm?” Dream looked up from the small birds he was playing with.

“W-will you join me in the ballroom th-this evening.” Techno cursed himself he hated when he stuttered. Techno had been planning this for months and he had finally gotten the courage to ask Dream. Techno’s feelings for the younger were gagual over time but now he was head over heels for the blond.

“Sure!” Dream smiled and he began to shiver from the cold. “I’m getting cold, let's go inside, plus Puffy said she had something to show me.” Dream quickly ran up the stairs back inside and twarod his room. Well Techno slowly walked his heart going a million miles a hour, fro the nerves. 

“Puffy! I’m back!” Dream said walked into the room.

“Hello duckling. How was the snow?” She asked

“Cold. Oh and Techno asked me to join him in the ballroom-”

“OH MY GODS, He asked you out!” Puffy squiled, the thought hadn’t crossed Dream’s mind. His cheeks flushed as he just looked at the dresser.

“No- Wait- I- What….” Dream was passing back and forth the realization that he had feelings for this man came quickly. “Umm… What do I do? Puffyyyyy…” He sounded like a girl being asked on her first date.

“Well I have the perfect dress for the occasion.” Puffy opened her doors. 

“DRESS!?” Dream looked at the wardrobe.

“Oh don’t be dramatic you’ll look great.” Puffy pull out the dress. Thirty minutes later when he was washed up, dressed, accessorized, and his hair was done he looked at himself in the mirror.

“I- i do look good.” He smiled admitting that the wardrobe had won the fight that had lasted the thirty minutes. He wore a large ball gown in a light pastel color, it was a sleeveless turtleneck top, and had lace flowers that covered the seam where the tulle skirt connected with the silk top. He had long gloves that went past his elbows in the same color as the dress. His hair was again pulled back into an now longer ponytail and on his head sat a small silver circlet. As a final touch he wore a white lace mask.

“Sir your date is waiting.” Wilbur smiled as he informed Techno. Techno wore a red cape with the white fur around his shoulders and a white ruffled collared shirt and black pants.

Techno looked in awe as Dream walked down the stairs his hips swayed as he walked causing the dress he wore to have a swishing motion. The small jewels that were on his dress hit the light and made them sparkle. Before Techno knew it Dream was in front of him. 

“May I have this dance?” Techno gave a bow to the other.

“You may.” Dream bowed back and chuckled as he responded. Techno took Dream's hand, and with his other arm he wrapped it around Dreams waist. The two glided over the dance floor as the piano, who’s name Dream learned was Tubbo, played itself. The two danced just enjoying the other's company. Once the long song ended Techno gave Dream a bow and guided him to the large balcony that overlooked the snow covered garden. Dream almost immediately began to shiver. Techn remove his cape and placed it over the smallers shoulders.

“Umm… Dream h-how do you like it here?” Techno asked 

“Oh I love it! But-” Dream’s tune sarowd   
  


“But?” Techno questioned

“I miss my father.”

“Oh, I have an idea.” Techno stood. “Stay here I’ll be right back.” Dream nodded and waited as Techno turned and walked back inside. He returned with a small hand mirror in his hand. “This will show you whatever you want. Just ask.” He handed it to Dream. Dream now being quit accustomed to magic, did as he was told.

“Show me my father...please.” The mirror glowed and an image appeared. Dream’s eyes fill with tears. The image showed Fundy and his friends dragging her father out of their house toward an asylum carriage. “oh gods….” Techno saw the image too, and his heart sank. “I-”   
  


“You need to go.” Techno hung his head. “There is a horse in the stables, but he is old.”

“I-” Dream looked at him. He nodded and ran out though the castle toward the stables. He mouthed the horse, but before he did he cheeked the name tag. “Ok Carl. Lets save my dad.” He flicked the rains and Carl went flying. Sure he may be old but Carl was way faster then Spirit, ride from the town to the castle, Dream remembered on Spirit was a good three hours, but Carl covered the distance in an hour. Dream still wore his dress and the cape Techno had given him, they both billowed in the wind and he rode. When the town came into Dream’s sight he could see that Fundy and all his friends were sitting and laughing at his father locked in the carriage. Dream pushed Carl to go faster. Carl's hooves pounded on the icy road.

“FUNDY STOP!” Dream dismounted the horse and ran pushing Fundy in the chest.

“Dream?” Fundy looked at him confused. “We thought- We thought you were dead.” He looked him up and down. “What the hell are you wearing. I mean you look good~ but-”

“Why is my father in an asylum carriage?” The venom in Dream’s voice was harsh.

“He is an insane drunk kept rambling on about a beast.” Fundy rolled his eyes. “But he is going to be in good hands and you can stay with me.” Fundy stepped toward him.

“I said it all those months ago and i’ll say it again… FUCK OFF.” Fundy was taken back by the coldness in his voice. He often could get an emotional reaction out of the other. Dream stormed to the front of the group. “The beast is real and my father is not insane.” Dream looked down at the mirror. “Show me the beast!” The mirror glowed again. Showing Techno yelling out his window. Dreams heart broke at the sight of Techno.

“I-is he dangerous?” One of the mens wife asked.

“No! He would never hurt anyone!” Dream said he voice fluttered at the thought of Techno. Fundy was enraged as he heard the flutter in Dream’s voice.

“You're obviously under his spell!” Fundy rushed forward, taking away the mirror. “We need to kill the beast to save Dream from his spell!” The crowd erupted with agreements. “Lets kill the beast men!” The crowd dispersed and rushed to their homes to retrieve their weapons.

“What…. FUNDY STOP! PLEASE!” Dream bagged but Fundy grabbed him.

“If you have any love for your father you will go into your house and stay there.” Fundy didn’t really give him a chose he grabbed his arm and dragged him to the house. Dream tried to run out but Fundy put a large crate on the other side of the door stopping it from moving.

“FUNDY!!” Dream yelled but it was no use. He looked out the small window on the side of the house and saw Fundy mount his horse and lead his men away into the woods. Dream kicked and pulled at the door. “FUCK!” Dream yelled. He looked around for anything he could use to open the door. Then he saw the axe he used to cut wood. He ran to it and with adrenaline already pumping he took down the door, sending it into splinters in only a few swings. He hopped over the crate and ran toward the carriage. “Dad!”

“D-dream…” Schlatt was obviously drunk and could barely talk. “You're alive…”

“Yes, Dad, they are going to kill him! I- i need to go stay here please.” Dream only received a half lidded look from his father, but he needed to go. “Carl!” Dream called for the horse. The hose came to him and he quickly mounted it. “I’ll see you soon dad.” Dream flicked the rains and Carl quickly picked up his speed. He bolted through the woods.

As Dream approached the castle he heard the sound of fighting. He ran up the stairs, dress still billowing behind him. He saw the scene and almost erupted into laughter if it wasn’t for the severity of the situation. Wilbur and the rest of the castle staff were fighting Fundy’s men. Wilbur was lighting peoples hair on fire, Niki was pouring boiling water on people, and Puffy was hitting people with her drawers. Dream stopped looking at the fight that ensued. Dream pushed through the fight and bolted toward the west wing where he knew Techno was most likely. He heard Fundy yelling and Dream booked it. He went out onto the balcony but he also took a mental note that the rose now only had one patle left. Dream looked over the side balcony.

“Techno!” Dream yelled He was holding Fundy over the ledge of the castle.

“D-Dream…” Techno set down Fundy and ran over to Dream climbing up over the side of the balcony. Techno’s face contorted in pain. He yelled in pain. Dream grabbed him before he could fall back off the side of the castle. He looked down and saw Fundy pulling his knife out of Techno’s side. Fundy’s face quickly went from joy to horror as he fell backward. But Dream couldn’t care less that Fundy was falling to his death. His attention was on Techno. He pulled him up and over the railing and laid him on the floor holding him close

“D-dream..” Techno quietly looked up at the blond but his gaze was distant.

“I- I’m here I-I’m here…” Dream held the beast close. “I- shouldn’t have left. I’m so sorry.” Tears fell from the blond green eyes.

“I-i love…” Techno didn’t finish his sentence.

“You love what..? Techno… TECHNO!”

Wilbur, Philza, and Niki, happy from their victory came to the west wing to tell the young prince, but their joy came to a quick end when they saw Dream holding the boar headed prince and yelling his name. They watched in horror as the last petal fell from the rose. The group hung their heads and became stiff as the magic left them and they became fully gold, wood, and porcelain.

“TECHNO! PLEASE! GODS DON’T LEAVE ME! i love you…” Dream hung his head, but he quickly looked up as a light illuminated the balcony. An unknown force pulled Techno from his grip, pulling him up and up into the sky. The light swirled around him. With a large flash, Dream could only see his silhouette. As he watched he saw the blood that had been dripping swirled around and glowed. There was another flash and Dream covered his face. When he looked back. There was no longer a boar headman, but a tall muscular long pink hair man. As the man was layed back down on the ground Dream crawled over to him pushing the hair from his face. 

“D-Dream…” Techno opened his eyes and looked up at the blond. Dream looked down at the pinkette. His eyes matched the deep crimson of the beast.

“Techno?!” Dream crashed his lips against Techno’s. Techno immediately kissed back and sat up pulling Dream onto his lap. Once they broke the kiss Dream hugged Techno crying into his shoulder. They two’s attention was pulled away from each other by someone standing behind Dream.

“Wilbur!” Techno helped Dream up and rushed to hug his friend. Wilbur was taller then Dream and Techno, he had fluffy brown hair and wore a golden vest with white shirt and khaki pants. “Philza!” Techno ran to hug his father figure. Who was a snorter blond and looked to be a tired older man. Dream felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned and saw a short younger lady.

“Niki?” He asked the lady nodded. He hugged her. “Thank you! For being here for me.” She hugged him tight. She was short and had neon pink hair.

“Dream.” Techno was behind him. Dream turned and hugged the pinkette. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Dream was pulled into a kiss and he smiled as he kissed back. There was no more Fundy, no more fear, just him and Techno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Behind the mask is next


	48. Hi

Hello everyone I am not dead sorry there has been no updates on any of my stories but I forgot about this short story contest at my local library so I'm trying to finish that before the deadline.

Here is an AU update.

Karl doesn't remember his time when he is in the Inbetween he only remembers where he came from and that at some point he needs to leave the Inbetween.

Really short story on that will be out tomarow. :)


	49. Oop...

I got a foot of snow.... I played in said snow.... so Karl's story isn't done so here is a short thing that I wrote a 2 am a week ago. :)

\--------------------------

"D-Dream…." Fundy sounded broken as he watched George back away, his cheeks still bright from the kiss. Dream, all thought no one could see, he was disgusted under the mask."Why didn't you pull away…?" He looked at the now only half masked man. "A-and George w-why….?" Tears rolled down the shape shifters face. The was aloud creek as the old chapels doors opened.

"Alright Bitches," Techno walked into the wedding venue. He was adjusting the sleeves of his jacket as he walked toward the group. His blood red suit complemented his eyes. "Sorry I'm late. Sometimes orphans don't go down without a fight. Now I really don't mean to be rude and leave so soon but I'll be taking this…" Techno roughly grabbed Dreams wrist and began to walk back toward the door. Techno began to run and Dream let out a long weez, he slipped his hand into Techno and they ran out into the storm that had rolled in. The wedding party came to their scenes and ran after the couple. As they run out they see Dream’s bouquet of flowers on the ground in a puddle. The wedding party followed the pair. They ran toward the giant portal. As Techno pushed through the portal, Dream turned to the webbing party. Dream slipped off his mask, so everyone could see. He threw it like a frisbee into the crowd, Fundy caught it. He gave the group finger guns before Techno's arms reached thru the portal pulling him thru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough cough* go follow my Insta @hi_iwritewords (some Eve from 'Only time will tell' art will be out soon) *cough cough*


	50. Things I like but didn't feel like finishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i didn't feel like finishing them but liked how they turned out.

Dream hadn't been non cooperative presently which meant Sam didn't allow visitors and didn't go in to give him his food he just sent it over on a plate. But his had been about 3 weeks of this and passed to days the plates had returned full and untouched. So like prodecall Sam had to go check on Dream. As the lava level decreased Sam looked but didn't see Dream. Sam panicked and threw a pearl to get to the cell faster, he didn't know if the prisoner was dead or had escaped. When the pearl landed on the other side and he was pulled to the cell he saw Dream. He was sitting in the pool of water that was part of his spawn trap, his skin was shriveled and he shook form being submerged fir gods know how long. Dream had dark bags under his eyes and his fists were bloody along with dried blood that driped down his head. The clock was smashed on the floor and books some on fire were everywhere.

"Dream?.." Sam asked Dreams gaze shot to him. Dreams stare was unnerving, but it reminded Sam of the look Dream had when they would play as kids, not the power hungry  _ monster _ he had come to know.

"S-sam.. He- He's gone…" dream had a crazed look on his face bur I quickly faded to remorse. "I-...I didn't want to… he wanted my land m-my power… he hurt them..i- I hurt them." Dream clenched his fists and Sam noticed thick red lines of blood running down Dream's arm before dripping into the polo of water. Sam rushed over to Dream. He grabbed his fist noticing how cold it was. He pride open Dreams fingers and he stared blankly into the refilling lace. Sam let out quite gasp. Dream had taken pieces of the glass had squeezed them causing his palms the be torn and shredded with large pieces still embedded in his skin. 

"Dream-" Sam looked into the soft green eyes of the other, he almost didn't recognize them, they weren't harsh and mean, they looked empty but regret fill.

"Their just kids, Sam… their just kids…" Dreams eyes dulled as he spoke. "What did he do?"

"Who?" Sam almost threw up at the sight of Dreams hands.

"N-" Dream couldn't finish his sentence before an unknown force threw his across the cell toward the lava wall. A black form materialized in front of Dream.

\-------------------------------------

Technos whole body shook as he looked at the gold in his ‘brothers’ hand. He couldn’t take his eyes off the shiny mineral. He could only pry his eyes away to look up at the younger, but his gaze fell again. He hated this feeling, it was the same feeling that overcame him when Schlatt offered him gold to kill Tubbo. Techno tried to keep his hands tight on his axe, not wanting to let go and grab the gold knowing there was no going back if he did. He could feel Tommys intense gaze on him. Tommy knew what he was doing, he had been doing it for years mostly using the way Techno’s brian was wired to get him to do odd tasks for him. But this time he didn’t know what the said odd task was. Techno couldn’t resist anymore, his eyes faded from the blood red to a shiny gold as he grabbed the gold from Tommy. He looked up at the other waiting for instructions.

“Good, now… Go kill Dream.” Tommy gave a sickening smile, Techno nodded and turned toward Manburg walking in a far off daze. When he reached the capital building he threw open the door. Dream, Tubbo, Schlatt, Ghostbur, and Puffy were all casually talking in the lobby. Techno was right behind Dream before anyone noticed he was there.

“Oh Hi Techno!” Tubbo turned to him. Dream lit up at his secret lover's name. He turned to look at him. He gave the man a warm smile, Dream opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by a burning pain in his stomach. He looked down to see the enchanted sword embedding itself in his stomach, he was hit with the smell of burning flesh, no doubt from a fire enchantment. Tears fell as the blade was ripped out of his stomach. He looked up at his lover, as the yells from the others blurred into a faint hum, his eyes locked with the other. ‘Such a pretty gold’ Dream thought. ‘Techno’s eyes aren’t gold.’ Dream immediately knew that  _ this  _ wasn’t his Techno. Dream slowly raised his hand and softly rubbed Techno’s cheek. He felt his knees weak and he felt his other loved ones try to pull him away from the piglin hybrid, but with all his might he stood his ground. He leaned forward and kissed the others cheek as he collapsed forward the last thing he saw was the gold fade from the others' eyes before his eyes rolled back.

Technos first thought as he regained control of his mind. ‘What did Tommy make me do now I was busy.’ Techno focused on the room around him the weight on his chest became noticeable. He looked down; he saw the dirty blond fluffy hair and rolled his eyes.

“Dream get off I’m busy.” He tried to push the other off, but as he did Dream fell on the floor. “Dream-” Techno noticed the blood. He began to reach for Dream but someone pushed him. 

“You fucking killed him! He was on his last life! AND YOU KILLED HIM!” Tubbo was the one who pushed him. Techno knew what happened; he knew what Tommy’s ‘task’ was. Technos eyes gleamed red, he turned on his heels and marched out the doors. Techni never handled strong grif, that is when most people felt the edge of his sword.


	51. ummm..

Hello everyone I'm going to be taking a break from the stories. I wont be gone for that long but maybe till the end of the month. Really sorry but I'm just gone be a reader for awhile :)

Do any of y'all have some fanfic suggestions?


	52. IM BACK BOIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!

Dream marveled at his work. His plan actually worked! L’manburg was a pit, it was gone! Dream heard someone land one the obsidian grid behind him. He turned to see his lover. Techno stood there and the victorious smile plastered across his face. Two ran towards each other. But Dream stopped as a sharp pain seized through his body. Techno registered the situation faster than dream and rushed to stabilize him, but just as he reached him the same pain spread through his body. Dream broke his eye contact and looked at Technos chest and saw the large arrow protruding from his chest, and his white shirt turned crimson with blood. The two grabbed onto each other trying not to fall from the high odsidean.

Dream lost his balance first, but Techno could bring himself to let the other fall so he pulled him closer as they both fell toward the still exploding floor.

Dreams mask had been broken during the explosion, the broken mask fell off in the fall. Dream looked at Techno half lidded and he gave him a soft smile. Techno looked over his face, at all the freckles and scars that he wouldn’t get to kiss. Dream pulled Techno closer and kissed the scar that ran over his lip, a common place for the blond to kiss the pinkette. Techno placed a soft kiss on the scar running over the bridge of his nose.

Techno being the heavier of the two hit the ground first, he died on impact. Dream landed on top of Techno, with a crack his arm was broken. Dream cried out in pain, he looked down and kissed Techno one last time before hugging him tightly letting out a final breath and closing his eyes before drifting off into the wakeless sleep.

“Techno!...Dream!....” Philza was ready to celebrate with the two youngest but couldn't find them. He looked up to the sky to see if the lover birds were up on the, but his heart shattered as he saw the couple falling from the obsidian. He fell to his knees and covered his mouth with his hands.

“PHIL!” Tommy cried, sure they were in battle but the older blond was still his father. Tommy looked in the direction the winged man was facing. He saw his brother and enemy falling into the pit they had created. “YES!” Tommy yelled as they fell. Philza looked at him in horror. Tommy beamed, they would be safe. The message rang through everyone's communications.

**Technoblade hit the ground to hard trying to escape Jack Manifold**

**Dream hit the ground to hard trying to escape Sapnap**

“SAPNAP!” Bad cried as he ran to his son. “HE WAS YOUR FRIEND!” Bad never got mad, but Sapnap knew this tone and knew he was pissed.

“He didn’t care about us! So I gave less of a Fuck what happend to him!” Sapnap regreded his word choice instantly.

“Language.” Bad’s tone was cold and distant. “Go back to my house and me and Skeepy will talk to you about his later.” Sapnap hated getting yelled at by his father. He hung his head and walked toward the large white house. Bad turned his attention back to the scene. Philza was yelling at Tommy the words he couldn’t make out but he could tell he was upset and angry. Then he mustered the courage to look down into the pit. Wilbur was there but the large horns and his now red ora told Bad it was Glatt not Ghostbur. His curses echoed through the blown up town. Bad let out a small unadioble ‘language’ only out of habit.

“Fuck You!’ Glatt cried crataling the fallen warriors. “Fuck you all!” His tears fell hitting Dreams face leaving fell streaks on his face. “YOU’VE TAKEN EVERYTHING!” He screamed to the crowd of people who had formed “ WHAT MORE DO YOU GREEDY BITCHES WANT!” His head slumped down and his horns faded away and his red ora turned blue.

“What…” Ghostbur looked down to his dead brother and friend. “T-techno…N-no… your not dead…p-please….” Wilbur pulled the two close, realizing how cold they were. “N-no…”

“YOU- AHHHH” Puffy lunged at Jack but Niki held him back. “WHY!? What did you gain from that! S-So you can be a hero!? ANSWER ME!” Jack just hung his head and stayed silent. “I-...they're gone.” Puffy fell into Niki’s embrace and began to sob.

As the years went by, they rebuilted making a new L’manburg. Philza kept to himself in the frozen land him and Ranboo now inhabit. Puffy and Sam began to take down the prison. Niki left to farther land away from anyone, where only Puffy knows where she is. Tommy was never able to repair his relationship with his father but he became close with Sam slipping up every once and awhile and calling him dad, much to Sam’s joy. The two ghosts, Glatt and Ghostbur continually fight for control over their shared body.

But little do they all know…. Somethings coming… :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series? :)


	53. Next part to last chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reallllllyyyyy short :)
> 
> It's like a between chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god.... I feel lonely after writing this chapter... :( and its not even that fluffy.

Cold… Cold was all he could think as the senses of consciousness filled his head. The next thing he felt was tall grass that brushed against his skin. He sat up to take a breath but no air filled his lungs. He looked around the unknown area, but there was another man, which he did recognize. He smiled as happy memories filled his previously blank mind.Standing he walked over to the long haired man.

“Hello?” He asked the man had a stray hat that covered his face and he wore a white ruffled collared shirt, and dark tan cuffed pants. “Honey.” The man called again. “Wake up.” He smiled softly as the man removed the hat from his head.

“Darling?” The long haired man squinted as he looked up at the blond. He wore a forest green t-shirt and black pants, neither wore shoes. “Where are we?”

“Looks like at the top of one of those tall Savanna mountains.” He helped his beloved up and looked at him. “Dear...I don’t think we’re...living.” He looked up at the slightly taller man.

“I know what you mean...but you're here with me and I can still do this.” He pulled the blond close and kissed the small scar that sat on the bridge of his nose. “But… I can’t remember anything… so there is nothing pledging my conscience.” The blond nodded in agreement. “Soooo… Potatoes?” He smiled

“Sure, Tech ...potatoes.” The two kissed and broke the hug and walked to the nearby trees to collect resources.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRA  
> \-----------------------------  
> “Dream, Darling have I ever told you, you're glowing.” Techno said wrapping his arms around his lover's waist.
> 
> “Techno-babe…. We are literally dead...I’m LITERALLY glowing a dull green.” Dream rolled his eyes as he finished shearing the green sheep in front of him. “But thank you.”


	54. help... I'm indecisive

OK OK I know i do this every once and awhile but

choose 

A

or

B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also im taking prompts again :)


	55. Here :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy

“Philllllll!” Tommy called out he hadn’t visited his father in awhile but he felt like inviting him on his next adventure. He opened the unlocked door to the cozy winter cabin to see Ranboo sitting on the floor eating toast.

“Oh..umm Phil is in the bee farm.” Ranboo said not looking up from the book he was reading. Tommy quickly glanced at the old book, he recognized the neat handwriting in the margins of the text. It was Techno’s copy of the Odyssey. Tommy sighed and left the hybrid to his reading. He turned and walked toward the bee farm.

“Phillllll!!!” Tommy opened the door to the farm to see the old blond.

“Hi Tommy, may I help you.” Philza’s tone was cold, years had gone by but every time he saw his young son he saw the joy on his face when his brother fell to his death. 

“Well I’ve wanted to do this for a while and- and now Dream is gone he can’t stop us… Do you want to kill the ender dragon.” Tommy stood nervously under his fathers gaze. Phil let out a sigh before speaking.

“My wings are broken beyond repair and I would love some Elytra. So yes I will kill the ender dragon with you.”

Tommy and Phil Entered the portal room. Tommy gently placed the eyes in their places and with a loud ominous sound the portal was opened. Tommy smiled, earning a smile back from Phil. The father son duo hopped in the portal weapons drawn and amor ready.

It was a quick fight really, Philza and Tommy both had experience fighting ender dragons before and this fight was no different. They took out the towers with ease and not long after the dragon was dead. Philza smiled, he hadn’t had quality time with his son in awhile.

“YES!” Tommy shoted, this small action whipped the smile off Phil’s face. The scene from now three years ago, played in his head. Tommy yelling and cheering at his brother's downfall.

“T-tommy…. Lets go” Philza pearled over to the small portal that led to the rest of the End. Tommy did the same and both pearled again now through that small portal. Lucky for them they didn’t have to travel far in the chorus fruit covered wasteland. The first End City they came to had an End Ship. Tommy worked on radding the city, well Philza went to the ship to retrieve his elytra. When Tommy was done they slowly made their way back to the portal not wanting to fall off the bridges they had made.

“YOU KILLED THE ENDER DRAGON WITHOUT ME!” Tubbo ran at Tommy playfully hitting him.

“AM I NOT ALOUD TO SPEND TIME WITH MY OLD MAN! YOURS DEAD LET ME SPEND TIME WITH MINE!” Tommy yelled back.

“Rude.” Tubbo smacked him again.

“Well you to sort this out I’m gonna try out my elytra.” Philza clipped on the fake wings and with a loud boom of the rocket he was in the sky. Tubbo jumped at the loud noise, but went straight back into his argument with Tommy.

‘Gods I missed this!’ Philza thought as he took in the thin air. He watched the ground fade into sand as he flew over the hot desert. Then the sand melted into the tallgrass of the savanna. A fog set quickly around the old blond as he sored. He could barely see the ground now and he squinted to make sure he didn’t run into anything. And luckily he was, a large mountain appeared in front of him. ‘Shit’ Philza pulled up so as not to crash. He pushed through the clouds and was almost blinded by the sun. He landed on the top of the mountain.

“That was close.” Philza said to himself as he stood from his not so pretty landing. He looked up to see a small house. ‘I didn’t know anyone lived out here.’ He thought as he walked toward the cottage. He opened the garden gate and chuckled at the farm only consisting of potatoes. ‘Techno would like this.’ He smiled. He walked up to the door and knocked but the door was partially open so it pushed open and he walked into see potatoes cooking in the furnace and a large bed that wasn’t made and a single green baby sheep sitting on the floor. The sheep ran up to his and like a dog jumped at him.

“Hi there buddy, where is your owner?” He smiled at the small fluffy little thing.

“Who are you….”


	56. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on the short side sorry

“Who are you….” Philza whipped around to look at the man. The bright setting sun in the background made him only a silhouette. Phil could also make out a taller man behind him. “I’ll ask again. Who are you and why are you in our house.” The man’s voice seemed so distant yet he was right there.

“Ummm...It’s Phil… have you not been to the Main Lands ever?” He was surprised the person didn’t know who he was. He made it a point to help and get to know everyone. 

“The Main Lands?” The man stepped forward into the house, and Philza could now see his face. He had a thick layer of freckles and small scares littered everywhere. His hair was blond and sat in a short fluffy ponytail.

“D-Dream…” The dead man's face went cold at the sound of his name. Philza stepped forward to see if he was hausanting or if this was real.

“H-how do you know my name.” Dream stepped back. This wasn’t the same Dreamt that Phil watched die. He reminded Philza of what Dream was like before all this war and carnegie. Phil looked at the other man who had now entered the house.

“Techno…” Phil looked at the red eyed man. 

“Who are you?” Techno looked at him.   
  


“I-... I should go.” Philza pushed passed the two. He just couldn’t handle it; he needed to regroup and tell the others. ‘They don’t remember me… What do they remember?’ 


	57. Chapter 57

Help! I need something to read!!!!!!!


	58. i have new thing for yall to read.. :)

I made another work :)

It's my new Au and Its call 

Your losing them....(New AU Backstory!)

go check it out!


	59. i need yall opinion

Soooooo..... I really want to write like a next gen kinda thing.... but I don't know if yall would even want to read it.... It would be like a new Philza adopted kid or Dreamnoblade adopted kid let me know....


	60. NEW BOOK again! :)

I made the next gen thing a book because why not and after the main story im taking prompts. But it called

Hera (Next gen of the SMP)


End file.
